Slow Burn
by Kaline Reine
Summary: JxS A tale of arranged marriages, boldfaced lies, heartfelt regret, and much MUCH more! This is not related to my other fics! For so long I have struggled to find a story worthy of your approval, and I think this is it! Well, it is pretty good.
1. The Beginning of Misery

**Disclaimer:** Okay, we all know from my previous disclaimers on my previous fics that I do NOT own Labyrinth or any of it's characters. I believe the rights go to Jim Henson on that one. But all the other non-related characters (such as Kelly, Penelope, Xithieron, Sirion, and others) are all MINE! (::hugs self::) I love me! And now, here is my latest fanfic! Ta-da!!!

**Slow Burn**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Misery**

Xithieron let out a long exasperated sigh as he listened to his wife prattle on and on about how her pen pal had finally accepted her offer. He had never planned for things to go this way for his son. But it was the way things must be, sometimes.

"...And she said the girl is very beautiful," Penelope was telling her son. "She has a lovely personality too, although she is a bit of a dreamer at heart. She sounds like just your type! Honestly, Jareth, I thought you'd be happy we'd found you a wife..."

"Since when have you cared as to whether I was happy?"

"This girl will do some good for you! Aside from the fact that she is mortal, I see no other flaw in her at all. She truly is a priceless gem."

"A _mortal_?!" Jareth's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. There he stood, in all his refined elegance, wearing a billowy white poet's shirt that dipped into a deep V at his chest. This was accompanied by his signature black boots and leather gloves, and topped of with a charmingly tight pair of grey pants. Yet the look of helpless stun on his face was as apparent as ever. Had she not seen him for herself, the Queen would not have beleived her son capable of looking as he did at the moment. "I will not wed a human, nor will I _bed_ a human. What you ask of me is cruel, Mother. I am the _Goblin King_, not some mindless puppet to be bossed around to your fancy!"

"I have not seen her, but my friend has assured me that she is most lovely and... _pure_."

He crossed his arms at her words. "I refuse!"

"You have no say in the matter," His mother continued. Queen Penelope was dressed every bit as regally as her son, if not more so. She sported a Victorian-style red and white dress with gold trim. Her golden hair sparkled in what little light there was left in the day. The orange sky gave her an ethereal glow that made her appear younger than she really was. "The wedding date has already been set. You will marry this mortal girl."

"Father," He turned to Xithieron with a pleading look, focusing his eyes on the cold steel gray ones that returned the very same gaze. "Must I really go through with this? Surely Mother has gone mad! I would never wed one which I do not love! Surely you would _not_ ask that of me! You already know of the mortal to whom I have vowed my heart to not so long ago. I beg of you, Father. Please do not allow her to do this!"

The High King ran a smooth finger through his silvery hair, refined with age. "It is our belief that it is high time you ceased this endless skipping around from one woman's bed to the next. Marriage would be good for you. It is time you settled down, my son."

Jareth didn't like this one bit. Why would his parents suddenly decide upon his fate for him?

"I have not been with any other women for well over a full _year_!" Throwing his hands up high over his head, a thought ocurred to Goblin King. _'Not since _her His mind purred against his will. _'Not since that raven haired beauty with the choking emerald green eyes that bested me at my own game... have I even so much as cared for the company of another. If I ever did wed a mortal, certainly I would want it to be her. And_ only_ her! I will accept no less than Sarah Williams herself!'_ He wanted so badly to tell his parents this, but he knew they were every bit as stubborn as himself, and they would never agree to such a thing. He was uncertain of precisely when it had happened, but the Goblin King really _had _fallen in love with the girl!

"Very well..." He reisgned with yet another sad sigh. "I will do as you wish. May I please leave now, as I have matters to attend to?"

"Certainly," Remarked Penelope, with that cold, calculated victorious smile of hers. "I will see to all of the necessary arrangements."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in his castle, Jareth lounged comfortably in his uncomfortable throne, amidst all the little (and some _not_ so little) Goblins that could be seen running cheerfully about. Gods, what he would give for just one day as a Goblin. They were so careless, so oblivious to everything going on around them! Gloved fingers clumsily twirled a crystal about. The shiny orb held a picture of a girl. And not just any girl, no. She was _the _girl, the one who still held his heart. She was gazing longingly in her mirror back in her room, running a comb through her Sixteen-year-old brunette mane thoroughly.

"Oh Sarah," He asked aloud, and the Goblins ignored him as usual, which suited him just fine. "Tell me, what is it that you so long for? I know that you are lonely, as am I. Why, then, did you still reject my offer? I could have given you the world!"

"_Could_ you?" A voice very familiar to him answered back. It was Sirion, an old friend of his. "But _would_ you have given her the world, Jareth? Perhaps she does not _want_ your world..."

"Cirion, when did you arrive here?"

"I let myself in after I heard what had happened between yourself and your parents. Hope you don't mind."

"Not in the least," Jareth gestured to the empty room. "Please, have a seat." The black haired and dark skinned man laughed at what was aparently intended as a joke.

"You know what?" With a flick of his ebony wrist, Sirion conjured a small wooden chair from seemingly out of nowhere. He sat, but it was a wonder that the tiny chair supported such a massive build. "I think I _will_." The pair of them shared a laugh once again. "Now what is it that's troubling you, Jareth? I've never seen you quite like this."

"It's _her_ again, Sirion. Sarah..." Jareth closed his hand around the crystal, causing it to vanish. "I cannot stop thinking about her. And my parents wish me to wed another; a _stranger_, no less!"

"Then maybe that's what you should do. Maybe it was meant for you and the mortal to part ways. It wouldn't do for you to wed a mortal anyway."

"Perhaps you are right, Sirion," Jareth put a thoughtful finger to his lips, while picking up his cane with the other hand. "On the other hand," He looked at the cane. "The other girl is a mortal as well. So the fates have conspired against me yet again."

Sirion leaned forward in his chair. "Or so it would seem. Have you forgotten how short lived those from the mortal realm are, Jareth? You would easily outlive your new bride a thousand times over! And what better way to welcome her than with such news. _I_ think you should go through with it."

"What choice do I have to begin with, my friend?" The Goblin King that somewhere, sometime, he would live to regret falling in love with the girl. But he did not expect it to be now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just as Sarah was halfway through brushing her hair, there was a knock at her door. Karen's head appeared when she did not answer. With a roll of her eyes, and a flip of her chocolate locks, Sarah was standing in the doorway, inquiring as to what her wicked stepmother wanted NOW... She should have known that she would just barge in like that anyway.

"I only wanted to remind you that your Father and I want to talk to you tonight at dinner," There she stood, as _Karen_ as ever, with her hands planted on her hips. "It's about something important. And dinner is almost ready."

"Fine, okay," Sarah brattily rolled her eyes, and turned back into her room. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Sarah," Oh no. there was a hand on her shoulder. She knew what _that_ meant, and she whirled to face her stepmother. "We've been really concerned about you. You won't talk to anybody, you don't have or want any friends, and you stay locked away in your room all the time. You've been doing this for over a_ year_ now. Are you okay, hon?"

"I'm fine."

_Slam!_

After slamming the door ever-so-sweetly in Karen's prudent face, Sarah flung herself down on her bed in a fit of rage that she had gone through so many times lately. Why didn't they just bring her her dinner in her room like they always did? She never thought she'd miss school, but after this weekend, she was looking forward to Monday. Her classwork was the only thing that ever got her mind off of _him_.

With a sigh, she remembered what Karen had said. They were _"concerned"_ about her. Well, let them be _"concerned"_! Let the whole damn world be _"concerned"_ so long as they left her the hell _"alone"_! Sarah Williams wanted nothing to do with any of it anymore, and had considered suicide on more than one occasion. However, she would never really do such a horrid thing! Sarah was too much of a dreamer for that. She wished she did have friends though, her real friends; her _true_ friends. Her friends back in the Labyrinth. And she even wished she had gotten to be better friends with _him_.

Damn it! Here she was, thinking about that stupid Labyrinth again! _His_ Labyrinth! It was enough to make her blood boil with sheer frustration. She sighed again, long and heavy, and pushed herself up off the bed. She'd had enough, and she was going to settle this whole thing once and for all. Grasping a pair of worn out old tennis shoes, Sarah pulled them onto her feet, and ran to her vanity mirror bothering to tie them. Sticking a hair clip in her hair to tame it a bit, she bolted out the door, and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. She just wanted to get this over with!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: **Hey, I told you guys I had another Labyrinth fic I wanted to do. And now the first chapter is done! Two is close on it's way; I am so inpired to do this fic right now! And having a wonderful time with it, too! I can't wait to get my first review for this one! I sincerely hope that this one lives up to everyone's standards and expecxtations! I tried really hard to make this good, so please try to bear with me, and get through the boring beginning part. Okay? okay! So who's going to give me my frist wonderously glorious review, hmm??? I really do want to know what my readers think, please! So if you took the time out of your oh-so-incredibly busy day to read this, then please take the time to send me two or three words about how you feel! Even if it's just two words like "love it" or "hate it". Or you can even leave the "it" part off if you want! Seriously, anything will help! And constructive criticism is always welcome, as it is in short supply. Thank you so much for reading, and I look forward to hearing from all of you! Thanks!

-Kaline Reine 


	2. Haunted Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth (if I did I'd make a sequel and not bother with writing fanfics), and I also do not own the song "Haunted" by Evanescence. Although I do love it and find it very fitting for this particular fanfic and chapter. So anyway, this is gpnna be great! Read it now, for I command you! Lol. Now I sound like Karen... 

**Slow Burn Chapter 2: Haunted Spirit**

When Sarah finally arrived in the kitchen, Karen couldn't help but laugh at her chosen attire. She looked like someone out of a badly costumed play. She sported jeans and untied tennis shoes, making her look like an unkempt hippie from the waist down. But from the waist up, she was all neatly-combed hair and amourous white renaissance shirt. 'Whatever happened to the brown boots?' Karen wondered, almost audibly.

"What is it you want?" Sarah asked dishonorably, plopping herself down none-too-gently in one of the kitchen chairs.

"We just want to make sure you're okay, honey," Robert, her father, supplied. Why was he still wearing his business suit? Work was over with for the day!

She knew that was all she'd get out of him. But she wasn't about to make it easy on Karen. "I'm fine." Was all she said...

"You are _not _fine," Karen was busy moving her chosen meal from the stove to the table, while simultaneously setting out plates. "I wish you'd stop saying that! Day in and day out your father and I are forced to watch you watch you life pass you by! Well, _no more_! I have found the perfect husband for you."

_"Husband?!"_ Sarah couldn't have heard her right, could she?! They couldn't do this to her!

"That's right. A pen pal that I have been talking to for a few years has agreed to an arranged marriage between you and her son. Robert and I have already set up all the details!"

"You can't _do_ that!" Sarah protested. "This is America; a free country! I can marry anyone I damn well _please_! And I'll be damned if I'm going to let _you_ choose _for_ me!"

"You have no say in the matter, Sarah," Karen was firmly standing her ground now, as she took her seat gingerly. "You're Sixteen, and you've still never bothered to have even the slightest interest in boys. It would have been nice if you could have met someone on your own and fallen in love and all that. But we really do want and expect grandchildren. We've already decided. It's a done deal now, Sarah. You had might as well accept it for what it is, dear."

"I am _not _going to marry _anyone_! You can't force me to get married! That has _so _got to be illegal! And it's not _fair_!"

"Whoever said life was fair, Sarah?" Her father offered. He was not helping.

"Actually, it is quite legal for us to do that Sarah," Karen continued as if neither of them had said a word for or against it. "You see, you are a minor; underage. And we, as your parents, have legal jurisdiction over _every_ aspect of your life. So long as we consent to it, you may marry whomever we agree to, regardless of circumstance. I checked into it just this morning..."

"No!" She pushed the table backwards, and leapt to her feet, startling the other two at the table. "I _won't_ do it! Do you hear me?! I _won't_! This isn't the middle ages! You can't do this to me!"

The woman's voice was stern but cold as her teenage stepdaughter left the room in a sobbing fit. "We can and are." Robert only nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Sarah awoke wishing that the events of last night's dinner were only a dream. But she knew how harsh her reality could be, and she knew it was all too true. That evil, vile woman! How could her father let Karen do this to her?! What would her friends at school think? And what would she do? Her life was going to change, one way or another. Change was inevitable. Sarah could accept that. What she couldn't accept was the cold cruel way that her so-called parents were just handing her over to some guy without even giving it a second thought! Why were they doing this to her? Was it really for the best?

With a heavy sigh, the young girl began laying her clothes out on the bed for school. A nice hot shower would do her some good. And it might even get her mind off her problems... Off of him. Maybe she could call on him, and ask him to pretend to be her boyfriend? But Karen would never approve of such an older man dating her, would she? Of course not! Especially when she knew that it would interfere with her plans. No, that would only lead to disaster. Besides, she hadn't spoken even a word to that man -'_was he even a man?'_- ever since she had beat his Labyrinth, last year. What could she say to him, anyway? He was a villain in her eyes, and always would be!

Shrugging in despair, Sarah shed her clothes and quickly climbed into the shower. His words still echoed inside her mind, whispering to her. She always wondered if he was watching her, wanting her. A song came into her mind as the thought occurred to her... And so she sang...

"Long lost words whisper slowly... to me..."

_What's said is said..._ She winced against the memory, as if it sting bitterly. Those were the very forst words he had ever said to her.

_You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother... becomes one of us... forever..._

"Still can't find what keeps me here..." And still she sang her heart out, forming the words perfectly.

_Your baby brother..._

_Well, what have we here?_

_Nothing?_

"When all this time, I've been so hollow, inside..."

_He's got my eyes, I think I'll call him Jareth..._

_I've brought you a gift..._

"I know you're still there..."

_It's a crystal. Nothing more..._

"Watching me, wanting me..."

_Look, Sarah. Is this what you've been searching for?_

"I can feel you pull me down..."

_What a pity..._

_Turn back Sarah... Turn back, before it's too late!_

This time she whispered... "I can't." before continuing with her song. "Don't you see that I can't..." _'I could never turn away from you...'_ Her mind silently added, although against her will.

"Fearing you, loving you..."

_Just love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave..._

"I won't let you pull me down!"

_Oh, you didn't?_

"Hunting you, I can smell you- alive..."

_What do you say we up the stakes a little?_

"Your heart pounding in my head..."

_But if you turn it this way, and look into it..._

"Watching me, wanting me..."

_I wonder what your basis for comparison is!_

"I can feel you pull me down..."

_It will show you your dreams..._

"Saving me, raping me, watching me..."

_Everything I've done, I've done for you..._

_Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done!_

"Watching me, wanting me..." And she was lost in her song, and her memories.

_But it is not a gift for an ordinary girl..._

_You starve and near exhaust me..._

"Watching me, wanting me..." She repeated the line.

_I move the stars for no one..._

"I can feel you pull me down..."

_But it is not a gift for an ordinary girl..._

"Fearing you, loving you..."

_How you've turned my world, you precious thing..._

"I won't let you pull me down!"

_It will show you your dreams..._

_Isn't that generous?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When her song was over, Sarah stepped out of the shower. When she looked into her bathroom mirror, she noticed that the droplets of water could no longer be used to hide her tears from the cruel, cruel world. Her eyes seemed to glare back at her reflection.

_You eyes can be so cruel..._

Damn it! Why was she still thinking of him?!

_Just as I can be so cruel..._

Yes, he was cruel. Cruel to make her fall in love with him. When exactly had that had that happened? She didn't know. Maybe it was there from the beginning. Sarah hated the way her memories of him always seemed to flutter back in a way that made absolutely no and perfect sense! What did it all mean? Was the Goblin King just an illusion cooked up by her overactive imagination? Somehow, she very much doubted that.

Resigning to her fate, she quickly pulled on her white and grey loose-fitting sweater along with her grey and black jeans. She decided on her black velvet boots for today. They reminded her of Jareth's, althugh much more feminine. Why was she starting to think of everything as having something to do with him? _'Ah, whatever. There's no time to think about that now. If I spend all morning thinking about what might have been, I'll be late for school!'_ And so, after hurriedly running a brush through her hair, and putting in her trademark brown hair clip, it was off to the kitchen for a quick breakfast for Sarah.

"What took you so long?" Karen asked nonchalantly, as she flipped a pancake over in the frypan. "You're usually downstairs much earlier than this. I heard you singing in the shower. Is there something on your mind, Sarah?"

"No, not really..." Great. Just great. Karen had been eavesdropping. Good thing she hadn't said his name in the shower earlier...

"Why are you so reluctant to talk to me about your problems?"

"Because you're making them _worse_!" Though she was shouting, Sarah sat meekly at the table waiting on her food. She had gone to bed early and without dinner last night, and her stomach was noticably voicing it's protests this morning. "You can't force me to marry someone that I don't love!"

"You don't even know what love is."

"I do _so_!"

"Then do tell, little girl," That was the one way to completely piss Sarah Williams off. By calling her 'little girl'. Hadn't he done that on more than one occasion, as well?

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl..._

_Cause it hurts like hell..._ She bet it did. But it hurt her too.

Karen's words snapped her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Just what _do_ you know about love, hmm? Have you ever been in love? Are you capable of love? Are you even remotely_ interested_ in boys?"

"Yes, I am," She remarked defensively. "I've experienced more love than you _ever_ could in a million years. I just don't want to discuss it with _you_."

"Then is there someone else that you have your eye on? I would never take you away from someone that you already wanted to marry. _Is_ there someone else, Sarah? Because if there is I will call this whole thing off."

"No..." Her voice came out all whiny. Gods, how she hated that!

"I _thought _not."

"Since I am going to marry him, I should at least know a little bit about him. Like what he's like and where he's from?" _'He certainly isn't a Goblin King from the castle beyond the Goblin City! And if it's anyone else, I don't really care to know anyhow... but it doesn't hurt to humor her!'_

"I don't really know that much about him, I suppose," Great. Just great. Karen had just chosen some random guy for her to marry with so little thought as to her feelings! "I met his mother through a pen pal service that I use to make friends all over the world. I do know that he has long blonde hair, and a smile to die for." At this remark, Sarah pictured an old hippe with unkempt hair and horrible jagged looking rotten teeth!

"That kind of makes him sound like a pathetic hippie with bad teeth!"

Karen placed some pancakes on Sarah's plate and handed her the syrup. "Well, he's from another country, so you don't have to worry about hippies. He is an older guy, though. And I believe he is from a very wealthy family. They are the King and Queen of their country, so that would make a prince, I believe."

"A foreign prince?!" Sarah shrieked, ignoring her breakfast, and then suddenly wolfing it down angrily. "What if we don't even speak the same _language_?" She said this last bit with her mouth full of food. Karen almost laughed. She looked like a fat chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed full like that!

"His parents speak English. Or at least they _write_ it."

"You're not even _sure_?!"

"Hon, you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry, you know."

Sarah glanced at her watch. "Oh my gods! You're right! I don't believe it, it's seven o' clock!" Now where had she heard that one before? "I have to be to school by seven thirty! Bye Karen, bye Toby." She shot a quick glance at her baby brother, who was now Three years old, and waddling across the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass of milk on her way out, and the screen slammed shut behind her as she left through the kitchen side door. Sarah had had enough of hearing about foreign princes that she was promised to marry. Supposedly, anyway. The whole thing sounded like a bunch of bullshit to her, but who was she to judge? Here she was thinking that she was Sixteen, and her parents had no power over her... Well, isn't that just redundant?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** Okay, I am VERY happy with all the wonderful beautiful reviews I got for the last chapter! It has inspired me to go ahead and post Chapter 2 right now (as you can see, b/c hopefully you've just finished reading it!). I am SOOOO happy! See? Me happy! Anyway, special thanks to sll of my reviewers, and here go the shoutouts! Whoo!!! Thank you: xxForbiddenWingsxx (for being my FIRST reviewer, yay!!!), SeductiveSorceress (for your wonderful review, and for being so inquisitive), angelbabe2000 (for "loving it" enough to review), Ginabella59(for waiting impatiently for the next update), and notwritten (for sticking by me for this long and putting up with all of my crazy stories!) Yay!!! (::throws confetti in air::) But seriously, thank you all. And thanks to anyone else who reviews after I post this! Thank you! And still feel free to review me some more, I never get tired of it! I wuvs yous!!!!!!!!! (::pinches your cheeks::) You're so cuuuuuuuuuute!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, all of you! If you reviewed, then you're cute! Automatically.

Also, I think you might have figured out who it is that Jareth is being betrothed to, but just remember that it may not be who you think it is! Fear me, for I am evil, and so are my screwed up plotlines! Muahahahahaha!!! Lol. But in the next chapter Sarah goes to school and we get to meet her best friend. And who's the super-cute new guy at her school? Also Jareth gets an oppurtunity to find out more about his new bride-to-be. What will she be like? Hmm, we'll see... Next chapter comign soon! yay! I like this new story, so please feel free to let me know what you all think... Thanks! Oh, and no flames yet... (::wipes sweat off brow::) Whew! That was close! Oh, and I REALLY wanna know what everyone thought of my little song fic type thingy going on there when Sarah was in the shower. It was a little cliche, I know, sorry. I tried to make Jareth's lines relevant to the words in the song. Did I do a good enough job? Huh, huh, huh, did I, did I????

-Kaline Reine


	3. The New Guy

**Disclaimer:** Fee fi foe fum! I smell a story that isn't mine... Unless... (::hint, hint::) Jareth somehow changes that by using his super awesome mega-powers to help make it become mine! (::even bigger hint::) Ya know, that'd be really nice if he could do that... Anytime now... Yep, any second, now. Any second... (::waits 3 hours::) Oh, just forget it. Jaaaaaareth! Where aaaaaaaare yooooooouuuuuuu????? 

**Slow Burn Chapter 3: The New Guy**

To say that Sarah had no friends would have been a lie. Ever since grade school, Kelly had always been there for Sarah when she needed her the most. They had gotten to be such good friends, and Kelly never pressured her or made her feel stupid. She was Sarah's best friend in all the world._ 'And the other worlds, too!'_ She added morbidly.

She had met her in their usual spot at the high school, out front under the big oak tree. Kelly was wearing her platinum blonde hair up in a high ponytail like she usually always did. Today she had chosen to let a bit of it fall forward to give her bangs. Her cute red lipstick and pink eyeshadow was a bit too bright for Sarah's taste, but she always put up with her friend's style anyway. Makeup always looked good on everyone else, but Sarah just couldn't seem to get it right on herself. Walking steadily in her pink puffy vinyl jacket, with her matching carnation pink boots, Kelly led Sarah to their first class together. She noted how her friend's dark blue jeans, which cut off at the knee, were filled out nicely. Why hadn't Sarah's own body matured in such a way?

She tried to let it go, and focus on what her friend was saying. "So Sarah, have you heard there's a cute new guy at our school? Ivy and some of her friends saw him walking around earlier, and no one knows him. I haven't seen him, but I heard he's really hot!"

"You've got your eye on him already? Sheesh, come _on_, Kelly! School hasn't even _started _yet!"

"I know," She smiled, a flash of brilliant crimson. "But he'll be mine before the day is done."

"Whatever you say..." Sarah rolled her eyes. _'Hey, wait a second... What if I say he's my boyfriend, and trick Karen into calling the whole wedding off?! Then after it's cancelled, and the foreigners are all angry at her, I'll dump him! It'll be perfect...'_

"You sure are being quiet today, Sarah. Is something wrong?"

"I'm always quiet, remember?"

"True enough," Kelly giggled. She could do enough talking for the both of them, and both girls knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jareth, before you leave us again," Xithieron spoke soft heartfelt words to his son. "You should know... The wedding is in two weeks."

"Right," He only gave a nod.

Queen Penelope had been trying to talk him into being happy about this little arangement of hers ever since he'd arrived this morning. "But don't you even want to know anything about your bride before you leave? I would be most happy to tell you all about her."

"I've no doubt that you would. I am not interested."

"But-"

"He does not care, Penelope," His father finally came to Jareth's defense. "Let the boy go."

As Jareth strode swiftly away from his parent's castle, a plan was already forming in his mind. It was going to be so easy to spoil this whole stupid wedding... He could not help but give a wicked cackle, as his dark form dissolved into the crisp morning air.

When he arrived back at his own castle, he found the throne room to in it's usual state of chronic dissarray. Oh well, what was the use of cleaning it up when the Goblins were sure to make a mess of things again? They gathered curiously about him, and, as if sensing his anger, moved swiftly away. They wondered why their King would suddenly appear there, then summon one of his crystal things, then dissappear again with an evil smirk on his face? It was all so very strange to them. Their mischievious eyes scanned the room for a sign that he would return, but found none. Soon they began to drink and sing merrily, reveling in the King's absence once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello everyone," Mrs. Applegate, Sarah and Kelly's homeroom teacher, was standing next to a strange looking young boy at the front of the room. He had wild blonde hair, and weird eyes... "I would like to introduce the newest student in our class. This is Jared."

"Hi Jared..." The entire class droned on in that monotone voice that everyone hated, but always felt the need to participate in, unless they want to be made to do it again. No one, however, said it with more sincerity and enthusiasm than Kelly.

"He's really cute..." She whispered to Sarah under her breath. "I wonder if he'll talk to us?"

"You liked him before you even _met_ him! That is so unfair to the poor boy..."

"Sarah, ssshhh!!! You're saying that way too _lo-oud_!!!"

Mrs. Applegate looked straight at the two girls who were making such a fuss in the back of the room. The rest of the class had already gone back to whatever it was they were doing before... "Is there a _problem_, Miss Klampton, and Miss Williams?"

"No ma'am," Kelly answered quickly, while Sarah only blushed and remained silent as she always did at times like these. She was no longer the fiery spirited young heroine that she had once been. She listened in shock as Kelly continued talking. "I was only going to offer to show Jared around the school. You know, help him find his classes, and that sort of thing..."

The teacher briefly considered this for a moment. The girls had obviously been talking about something of an entirely different nature. Kelly probably liked the boy. But what if it was Sarah? Oh well, what was he harm in letting the two girls have a bit of teenage fun? "That is an excellent idea, Kelly. And Sarah can help you."

_'Aw, Sarah? But she's no fun! She doesn't even_ like _boys!'_ Kelly was truly glad that her best friend could not hear her thoughts, as the adorable new student took his seat. _'And besides, I wanted him all to myself! But at least she's no threat...'_

"Hi," Jared was speaking directly to Sarah, ignoring Kelly completely. "My name is Jar_...-ed_." He pronounced the second half of his name with such deliberance. It was if he were trying to hint at some sort of underlying meaning... But what?

"I'm Sarah," She said in a very bored tone.

"Don't mind _her_, Jared," Kelly made an effort to make herself noticed. "She's always like that. Homeroom is one of the most boring classes. We just sit here while the the teachers take attendance and catch up on our homework... If we have any. So where are you from?"

"England," He replied with a convincing british accent that made him even more appealing to Kelly, and even more repulsive to Sarah. "You have lovely eyes, Sarah." There was something familiar about the way he said her name...

_He's got my eyes..._

_Turn back, Sarah. _

Sarah... 

_'No!'_ her mind screamed. _'Please, let it not be...'_

"Jared!" Kelly shook his arm to get his attention, wrinkling his dark green turtleneck sweater. he didn't seem to notice. "Why do you wear such tight pants?"

"Huh?" He hadn't been listenting. He had been paying attention to her, not this hairbrained imbecile! But still, it paid to be courteous. _'Why was she even looking at my pants to begin with?'_ He idly wondered. "It is the custom where I come from."

"I've been to England on vacation. They don't do that!"

"Yes, well... I am from a very_ 'different'_ part of England that I am sure you are unfamiliar with."

"You talk funny," Kelly pointed out.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Sarah pulled the blonde aside and whispered to her. "Kelly, what are you doing? If you like the guy, don't _insult _him!"

"Well, he's weird! _You_ can have him, Sarah. He seems like more your type anyway. Hahaha..."

"What is it that's so funny?" Jared looked pissed. His eyebrows were arched together in a most peculiar way. "I dislike secrets."

"Nothing," Sarah covered, unsure of what to say. "We were just, um... You know, girl-talk. Not for boys to hear! Uh, heh-heh..."

Kelly shot her an odd look. _'Since when has _she_ cared what people thought?'_

"So," The shy brunette amazed her friend by snatching Jared's schedule from him. "Let's see what classes they gave you... What?! This _can't_ be right! You have all the same classes as _me_!"

"It's a_ sign_!" Kelly chirped happily, earning a sharp look from both of them in return.

"That is strange. Hmm, oh well. I suppose it will be Sarah who must show me around after all... What a pity for you, Kelly."

_What a pity..._

Sarah gasped. This was not good. Not good at all. Just when she was starting to forget all about him, she had to be reminded again! And by a stranger, no less. What if this was Jareth's son?! Did he have to flaunt the fact that he'd gotten laid before she'd even had a boyfriend in her face?! What a jerk! But maybe she was just imagining things. Yes, that must be it. But Jared's mismatched eyes, and his crazy hair argued otherwise..._ 'Shut up!'_ Sarah silently commanded herself. _'Stupid brain! And stupid heart! Oh how I envy the scarecrow and that tinman! They didn't know how good they _had_ it!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** So sorry for the short well... shortness of this chapter. A special thanks and choclate and cookies to all those who reviewed chapter 2 (so far): angelbabe2000, notwritten, xxForbiddenWingsxx, Madamoiselle La Lune, maskedpainter, and Lady Saffron Of The Daggers. Thank you, I love you all!!! For I am nothing without my fans...

You guys are going to LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF at this!!! Okay, are you ready??? I DID NOT KNOW Slow Burn was a real song. And I did not know it was by David Bowie. The idea to name this story that just came to me one day, from out of nowhere. That is SO WEIRD!!! Yes, fear me, for I am awesome! No, seriously. It was thanks to Lady Saffron's review that I finally noticed it. I looked it up on a lyrics website today, no joke. I am officially creeped out now. That is SUCH an odd coincidence... Wow! I am even better than I thought, hahaha! Tell me what you think of that. OMG...

In the next chapter we have... Let me see... Sarah gets to know the NEW GUY a little better... Hehehe, I am SO mean! That is all I am going to reveal from the next chapter. Oh, and it involves note-passing during class. And walking together. And secret meetings after school. Yep, that's it. My lips are now sealed. Get ready for even more of my awesomely awesome fic!

-Kaline Reine


	4. Running Away

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not me. I don't own Sarah (my favorite heroine), or Jareth (what a pity), or Karen (Eh, you can have her!), or Robert (too much of a wimp!), or any of the other characters from the movie Labyrinth. I also don't own the song Slow Burn by David Bowie (which I did not know was a song until after I named this fic, that is WAY weird), nor do I own a television. Wow, no wonder I write so much. It's all I have left... Now! On with the magnificent story in all it's glory! Hooray! 

**Slow Burn Chapter 4: Running Away**

It was the second class of the day, and Sarah had taken her seat behind some anonymous boy who was already seated in the front row. Kelly took he cue to sit right behind her, and Jared hesitantly lounged in the seat behind Kelly. he had wnated to be closer to Sarah, but whatever the oppurtunity, he had to take what he could get.

"You must be the new boy," Their elderly and crabby teacher Ms. Welchard scolded Jared. She got right up in his face, too. "Well, we'll be having none of this in here. No we won't, no. You will sit up straight in your seat like a gentleman, yes. Whether you _are_ one or not!"

_'If she knew who I was, she would not dare to speak to me in such a way! This one deserves a good long dip in the bog!'_ "Yes ma'am..." He managed, correcting himself and trying to sit like Sarah was. he was uncertain of this Kelly person, but he knew without a doubt that his Sarah was flawless, and therefore he should follow her example. This seemed to please the old hag for now, and she turned back to the board to begin writing some strange lettering upon it. Jared had no idea what it said.

"You will begin by doing problems twenty through forty-eight," Ms. Welchard droned on. "The lesson begins on page one-hundred-fifteen. Enjoy. And no talking!"

_'Wow, this one sure is a bitch,'_ He thought sorely. Jared was sure he finally met his match in her! But no, no one could outdo the... No, he could not even bring himself to think the words for fear of Sarah catching wind. It simply would not do for her to find out who he really is. Not yet, anyway...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was already halfway through her algebra assignment, when she felt Kelly tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see a neatly folded white square of paper shoved in her face. Kelly had never passed her a note before. This must be important... Maybe Jared had grabbed her butt, or something. That would be hilarious! She took the note, and unfolded it carefully...

_'Sarah,'_ The handwriting was unfamilar to her, and certainly too neat to be Kelly's. _'Please meet me in front of the large oak tree today as soon as school is over. I wish to speak with you about something.'_

She was stunned. Was he going to ask her out?! Of course she'd have to say no. Or maybe, just maybe, she could lead him on long enough to screw up Karen's plans. Yes, it would be perfect! But, just to be safe...

_'Is this a **joke**?'_ She scrawled quickly in her best attempt at matching his cursive. She passed the note back through Kelly, who had the courtesy not to read it. Thank the gods for small favors...

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he opened it. He looked so nervous, it was almost cute. He glared back at her, and very fiercely shook his head no. His expression was so deathly serious that Sarah really believed him. His whole demeanor reminded her so much of the King that still haunted her dreams... Especially now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At lunch, she was sure Kelly was dying to know what had been said in the note. She could practically see the anticipation bubbling out from her blonde head! It was almost funny. Almost... Jared hadn't said much else to her, and he acted as if he really wasn't all that concerned as to whether or not she accepted his offer. She'd seen him sitting alone in the lunchroom, at a table all by himself, and not eating anything. Just sitting there in his tight khaki pants, and his green turtleneck sweater, staring out into empty space. _'What a space case!'_ She thought. She'd thought about inviting him to sit with them, but then decided she didn't want to get too cozy, just in case. It didn't hurt to be careful, did it?

"So... Tell me, tell me, _tell _me!" Kelly was bursting at the seams for info.

Sarah pretended not to know what she was talking about. "Tell you what?"

"You know, about that new guy! What did the note say?"

"You didn't read it?"

Her friend have her a cheap look. "Now you know me better than that, Sarah. I wouldn't sink_ that_ low! Close, but not quite that low... So dish! What'd he say?!"

"He said..." The brunette took a deep breath, and Jared could sense her tension, even from across the room. "He wants me to meet him after school. You know the old oak tree out front?"

"_Duh!_ We meet there every_ day_!" And little did they know that they were often accompanied by a small white barn owl... "That's where you're meeting him?" Sarah nodded. "How strange... You'd think he would want to go to the movies or the park or something... Not _there_!" Sarah winced when she said 'park'. "That guy is so weird!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the end of the day, Sarah was a nervous wreck. Especially after having put up with Jared's presence all day long! he followed her everywhere, and even tried to follow her into the bathroom, before being warned that it was for "girls only". Then he had whined that it was unfair for girls to be allowed to use the restroom, and boys not to. So... He had gone outside, much to Sarah's disgust! How she wished she had averted her eyes sooner... Yeah, embarassing. You bet. After stepping over the yellow puddle, and guiding him back inside, she had explained to him that there was both a boys and a girls restroom. Now it was his turn to be embarassed!

But that was long since past, and now Sarah was trying to overcome the nervousness that was so unsettling to her. Butterflies the size of house cats had been fluttering around in her stomach all day, ever since she had gotten the note. _'I'd swallow some bug spray, if I thought it would help!'_ She nearly laughed at the thought. She could so see herself doing that when she was younger.

Kelly had offered to go with her to meet him, but Sarah knew it was only because she wanted to be nosey. So she had told her no, much to her friend's disappointment. In the back of her mind, Kelly had thought maybe, it might be that he wanted to talk to Sarah about her? Wishful thinking... She'd seen the way they'd looked at each other; like long lost friends... they had both passed Jared right after the bell rang. He was rummaging through his locker, and paid no attention to them at all, although he had definetely seen the two girls pass. How odd.

Now Sarah walked alone, as Kelly had gone to catch her bus on the other side of the school. She had always walked, becuase she lived so close by. But most of the teenagers at her school had to take the bus. kelly lived just on the other side of town, but it was more dangerous there.

Sarah coudl already make out a tall shadowy figure standing beneath the oak tree... How did he get out here before her? Hadn't she just seen him when she was walking with Kelly? It sure didn't look like Jared. Well, at least his hair did. Or the silouette of it, at least. All she saw was a dark imposing shadow, since he was shaded by the tree. She had to stand completely under it before she saw who awaited her.

"Hello Sarah..." His silky velvet voice almost purred. "It has been a long time, has it not?"

This was not Jared at all, but Jareth who stood before her. She was so grateful to herself that she had not allowed Kelly to come along. Otherwise, she could not have done what she did. Sarah's first instinct was to run to him, fling her arms around him, and pin him against the tree. From there she would kiss the daylights out of him until they both had no breath left in their bodies...

But that was not what she did. Nope. Sarah ran...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** Okay I am sorry if any part of this chapter offends anyone. But I just HAD to put that in! Okay, so I am really glad that I got this far with this story, and it has been so successful. Things seem to be progressing pretty well so far. I wonder what poor Jareth will think of that??? Guess we'll find out. In the next chapter, Sarah goes home, and has another encounter with Jareth. the next one starts out really exciting but ends on a really sad note. But don't worry, it'll get happy again, I promise! This is kind of an up and down fic, or so I am told. I can't believe I have written something this good! Kudos to me! Yay!!! (::claps hands::) And as always, a speical thansk to those who reviewed Chapter 3 (so far): angelbabe2000, notwritten, gideons-inamorata, xxForbiddenWingsxx, and last but certainly not least, maskedpainter! Although more reviews are certainly welcome at any time, okay?

Wow! this story is going great so far. For my Dare To Dream fans, I want to tell you that I am posting Chapter 37 as soon as it is done. Which should be around... Oh, IDK... Tonight or tomorrow. But you are going to hate me for it, I promise. Not sure when Chapter 5 of Slow Burn will be up, but I am sure it will be soon as well. Thank you all!

-Kaline Reine


	5. There's Such a Sad Love

**Disclaimer:** I have never claimed to own anything that is not mine. I only borrow these wonderful characters long enough to create my stories. Is that really so wrong? 

**Slow Burn Chapter 5: There's Such a Sad Love**

She ran and ran and ran. Sarah was not paying attention to where she was going. Not at all She was going wherever her feet would carry her. It was then that she remembered her own words...

_Come on, feet._

_'What a time to remember something as stupid as that!'_ She went this way, and that, around twists and turns. Anywhere she could go she ran. Sarah could feel her whole body tremble in fear, even while running. She was certain that he was following her, she could feel his eyes upon her. A feeling of vague deja vu surrounded her as well, as she felt just like she had when she had been running the Labyrinth. Back at the beginning...

_The dwarf's about to lead her back to the beginning..._ Well, it certainly hadn't been the dwarf that time! It was the Goblin King himself.

_You're him. You're the Goblin King!_

Maybe he wanted revenge. Sarah wasn't sure what he wanted, but she only knew that whatever it was, she did not want to know! She wanted no part of it. _'Maybe a part of_ him_... But no part of it!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had felt much safer ever since she'd made it home. While she was running, she had no idea where she was going. But instinct led her home. _'Back to the... beginning...'_ She didn't know or care where Karen was, but she knew her father was still at work. He had a habit of working late alot lately. Sarah had her suspicions that he was not all that pleased about the idea of his sixteen-year-old daughter getting married off to some stranger. But that was just a hunch...

While mulling all this over in her mind, she had busied herself by doing the laundry. That was a chore that Karen had given her. And although Robert had not been very pleased about that, either, he had not bothered to say much. He never did. This was why Sarah was so sure she was going to end up getting married to the ugly foreign pig anyway... _'If only...'_ Her mind began, but she pushed the thought quickly away. _'No! If only _nothing_! No Goblin King! There was never any chance between the two of us! He was only trying to distract me, and he hadn't meant a word of it! He just wanted Toby, not me! No! Bad Sarah...'_ She scolded herself. Who would want to put up with an egotistical arrogant ass like him, anyway?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ringing phone, just as she shoved the last of the clothes into the dryer. She dashed to the kitchen to pick up the cordless phone. Why didn't Karen answer it? Where was that damn woman?!

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sarah?" It was Kelly. Little miss busy-body. As usual. "It's me! I called to see what the English hunk wanted after school today!"

"I just got home," She make a face, and was glad her friend couldn't see it. "Can't this wait until later?"

"No! I want _details_! What did he want?"

"Jareth didn't really want anything. At least I don't think so."

"Jareth? Who is Jareth?"

"Oh, did I say Jareth?" _'Damn it all! Yes, I _did _say that. Quick Sarah, you big dummy! Cover it up, think of _some_thing!'_ "I meant Jared." _'Oh, that was so lame! Hope she buys it!'_ "Well nothing happened, but I gotta run. Got lots of housework to do, sorry Kel. This'll have to wait. But... I'll call you later, okay?"

"Fine," She sounded disheartened somehow. "Okay, but you better not forget! I want to know what happened. You don't want me to ask Jared myself, _do_ you?"

"No, I'll call you back. I always do what I say I will."_ 'After all, what's said is said! Oh, now I'm starting to sound like _him "Um... Well, bye."

"Bye Sarah." Click. Kelly wondered what was going on with her best friend. She'd known Sarah for years, and she had never heard her sound like that before. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Of_ course_! So he had asked her out... That_ had_ to be it! But how had Sarah reacted? Kelly wanted so badly to find out, but she would just have to wait... For now.

After she hung up the phone, Sarah headed up to her room, but Karen intercepted her at the bottom of the stairs. _'Oh, I see how it is. Now that I'm not looking for her anymore, she decides to show up!'_

"Sarah, who was that on the phone?"

"Just Kelly."

"Oh, well aren't you the popular one today?" Karen was still blocking her way up the stairs, and Sarah wasn't sure what she wanted. But this was getting annoying, and fast. "There's a boy at the door to see you."

"Okay..."

"Well, don't just _stand_ there! Go talk to him."

"Fine," Sarah was so irritated now. And it only made it worse because she knew who the boy was. A certain annoying King wanted a word with her. Well, _fine_! She'd give him a word, all right... "It's probably just Jared. I'll go..." She seemed hesitant.

"Well, just remember..." Karen raised her head and crossed her arms defiantly. "You're engaged now, Sarah. We can't have you hanging around boys all the time. Yesterday you weren't even interested. Just see what he wants and get _rid_ of him, _now_!"

"No problem. I can't stand him anyway."_ 'Or to be_ around_ him, at least!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hearing the door clunk shut behind her, Sarah made her brazen and determined way out onto the porch. For once, she would have no problem doing what Karen asked of her. She would delight in humoring him and then sending him on his merry little way... If only it were that easy.

"What do _you_ want?" Emerald eyes looked up at a much older Jareth, now in full costume. "Just tell me so you can go away and leave me alone forever. This is getting old, and so are _you_." She moved to stand boldly in front of him, with her hands on her hips. Granted, that was not where either of them would have_ liked_ for her hands to be! But that's where they were.

"Why Sarah... Your words wound me," He coldly put two hands over his chest, mimicking the way she did when he watched her acting in the park. The effect was that of an overdramatic Goblin King and Sarah almost laughed before she caught herself. "Just for the record, I have no intention of doing that, ever." He waited for her to speak, but when she did not he continued. "I have come here today because I am betrothed to another woman. And I need to tell you how I feel."

Her face and heart hardened at his words. "Save it. I am engaged too. To my fiance. Who I _love_! So I suppose it is still not my concern what goes on with you. What made you think it was? I never loved you. That's not how the story _goes_, Jareth!" That was the first time she had openly said his name. At least the first time she'd said it to him. And the sound of it as it rolled off her dainty little tongue, made his broken heart skip a beat. "It's 'the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl',_ not_ the other way around. Your love is a one way street, jerk. No one could _ever _love a monster like you! So why don't you just _leave_?!"

And then, without warning, _'Okay,'_ Jareth thought. _'Maybe there was a_ little_ warning...'_ Sarah had promptly slammed the front door in his face. He just sat there, staring at the closed door. Alas, for it was just like her heart... Closed to him. For what he had thought was forever. And now it seemed his first instincts were right.

With a heavy sigh, the Goblin King gathered up the twice-shattered pieces of his heart, and transported himself back to his throne room. Even his cheery little minions could not cheer him up, as they usually did. But they also knew that now was a time to give their King his space. They could tell from the bitter look of defeat on his face. Had he lost a battle? They would have to remember to place wagers on it later. He lounged in his throne with carefully measured comfort, and conjured a crystal to glide gracefully between his nimble fingertips. When he looked into it, it showed him his dreams as well... Dreams of a green-eyed princess, named Sarah.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She still leaned back against the heavy door; the door that separated her from Jareth. Why was he back? The reason was now all too clear for her liking. She wished it did not have to be this way. But for some reason, it did. Things were once again out of her control, and she took comfort in that fact. Karen was nowhere to be seen, and Sarah couldn't be happier for that small justice.

Certain that no one could hear her, and it was okay to speak her heart, the words came from panting lips. "I'm so sorry, Jareth..." And now, in the comfort of her home, away from prying eyes, Sarah produced a crystal of her own. The tiny crystal droplet fell from her eye, and made a little splash as it hit the carpet.

A pair of mismatched eyes watched as the raven-haired girl wept, and he wept with her. He felt crushed and utterly defeated for the second time by the same person, but in a different way. Now his heart wrenched a third time, and threatened to collapse in his chest, when he heard the words fall from her mouth. For they did not fall on deaf ears...

"I'm so sorry, Jareth..."

He knew she loved him, she had to! With a renewed sense of determination, Jareth strode casually from the room. A wicked sinister laugh echoed within the halls of the castle beyond the Goblin city. For he knew somehow that he had won. He hadn't won her, no. But he had won her heart. And that was enough for today. It was about all he could take. He would retire to his chamber for now, and work on devising a way to placate his heart's fickle jealousy in the morning. For now, he was starved and near exhausted...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** So... Tell me, tell me, TELL me!!! What did you think of that, hmm? Did I do a good job with this one as well? There is so much more to come with this story, I am very excited about it! I can't wait for the reviews for this one. The next chapter is kind of toned down a bit from this one, but it is still good. I tried to plan this whole thing out so carefully... I hope it was okay. And, as always, I thank those who reviewed my last chapter so far! angelbabe2000, notwritten, you guys are the best! I'm sure I have more to come from others, but I am going to go ahead and post this chapter anyway, since it's done already. Thanks for your support, everyone!

And sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. For those of you who didn't follow (yeah I guess it was kinda confusing) the part in the last chapter where Jared was in the hallway, and then Jareth was under the tree. They are the same person, but Jareth can teleport and stuff. He can pretty much do whatever he wants. He did it to catch her off guard and stuff like he always does. I hope that helps to clarify it for everyone, sorry about that. I should have better explained it, like doen something from Jareth's point of view, or something. I will do better next time, I promise! This isn't going to be a perfect fic, but I can damn near try! Lol.

Okay so a summary of the next chapter... Kelly finds out about Sarah's arranged marriage, and it gets interesting. Jared is absent from school (Hmm, I wonder why THAT could be?) but he comes back in a later chapter. Karen works on plans for Sarah's wedding. Sarah admits to Kelly that she is in love with someone else, and Kelly thought that was what was wrong, but asks her who and Sarah mentions a certain someone... Chapter 6 is gonna be good! Don't miss it!

-Kaline Reine


	6. Sarah's Distress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Labyrinth, or it's settign or characters, blah blah blah... But I DO own Kelly, and Jared (but only HALFway b/c he's really Jareth and Im not too sure about the laws concerning that), and all the other fun fun FUN characters I am going to make up for this! And also the wedding planner chick, Sue. But eh, you can have her...

**Slow Burn Chapter 6:** **Sarah's Distress**

It was a particularly warm Wednesday afternoon, and Sarah was walking home from school with her best friend, Kelly. The blonde and brunette had just been discussing why Jared hadn't been at school for the past two days. He had been absent since Monday, his first day. Kelly had continued trying to pry more information out of Sarah, but it was just no use. All she had said was that Jared had asked her out, and she politely turned him down. Sarah knew that it was only half true, and Kelly has her suspicions that her friend had been less than gentle with the boy's feelings. But they both let it go for now. No use worrying about it. What's done is done.

"I know something more than that happened," The bubbly blonde to her left was saying. "You broke his poor little heart, didn't you, Sarah? That has to be why jared hasn't been at school these past few days!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, Kel. For the millionth time, it's notlike that."

"Say what you want, but I _know_ it!"

"You really are determined, aren't you?"

Their debate raged on, as Sarah opened the door to her living room. Kelly waited on the porch to see if the coast was clear. She didn't like running into Sarah's stepmother, and wasn't going to lie about the fact. Kelly watched her friend anxiously, for signs of the "evil woman" and what she saw scared her. Sarah's face was bright blushing blood red!

"What's going on?" Kelly batted her big, pretty doe eyes like a pro, as she pushed past her friend to walk through the front door. "Sarah? What's wrong? What's going o-"

She saw Karen, dressed in a dark blue-green sweater, and simple white skirt. She looked so blissfully happy it almost made both girls want to vomit! The prissy self-centered egotist sat on the couch with an eager expression on her pointed face. That, however, was not what scared them. It was the woman she was sitting with, and the countless wedding catalogs spread out all over the place. She and the red headed woman were laughing about something.

"Oh, Sarah, Kaylee, come in!" Karen said gleefully. "We were just discussing the plans for your wedding, Sarah. Maybe you two can help!"

_'Great. Just what I was afraid of...'_ Sarah thought helplessly.

"Sarah never told me she was getting married..." Kelly looked at her with disdain. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?! And my name is Kelly, not Kaylee."

Karen chose to answer for her, seeing that the girl wasn't going to spill anytime soon. "Yes, of course it's Kelly. Right, sorry. Anyway, yes Sarah is getting married. She is less than happy about it, I am afraid."

"I don't understand."

"What Karen is trying to say," Sarah told her friend, ignoring the carrot-topped woman sitting on the sofa next to Karen. "Is that she is_ forcing_ me to marry this guy."

"What guy?"

"Just some guy! She has a pen pal she's been talking to for a few years, and she has this son. And well, they live in another country overseas. _Apparently_ this guy is some kind of King." Silently she added. _'Just not the kind of King _I _am interested in.'_ "Not that I care."

"A _King_?!" The lively blonde could hardly contain her pleasure. "Sarah, you are so _lucky_! I'm so_ happy_ for you!"

"Happy?! You should pity me..."

_What a pity... _Wait for it... _'Damn it, not now! Stupid memories pick the worst times...'_

Kelly just blinked her big blue doe eyes and looked at her, not seeming to understand. "Why?"

"Because my parents are _forcing_ me to get _married_!"

"Can they _do_ that?!" Her friend gasped, finally understanding what was going on. But, on the other hand... "But you're still marrying a King. Get with the program, Sarah. I mean, maybe if you're lucky he'll be rich!" She giggled like a true blonde at the idea. "Imagine, my best friend is gonna be a millionaire! Amazing!"

A thought occured to Sarah, and she voiced it out loud. "What if he lives in a third world country, or something? Or what if he's King of the Starving Child Laborers, or something?"

"I assure you he is not. Penelope told me that her son is a very powerful King, and an honorable gentleman," Karen had addressed Sarah solemnly, and now she turned to her short blonde friend. "As for making Sarah wed, we can and are. Until she reaches the age of eighteen, we are responsible for every aspect of her life. I have already taken care of all the legal technicalities."

"Makes sense," Kelly muttered.

"So, would you like to pick out your dress, Sarah? This is Sue, she is your wedding planner," Karen gestured to the redhead who sat to her right. She wore a flashy crimson dress suit with pointy red shoes. It made Sarah hope that her wedding would not be as gawdy as this woman appeared. Karen had the worst taste in people! Ugh!

The heavily painted woman spoke. "Nice to meet you, Sarah." She had a thick Brooklyn accent. "We have lots of different dress designs laid out here. Now, we need to know which dress you like so we can figure out the rest of the wedding details from there. I find it much easier to plan a wedding to match the dress than the other way around..."

"_No way!_" Sarah was appalled at the audacity of these people! Even her best friend! "There is _no way_ I am going to dress up for that foreign pig! I will not choose!" Stamping her foot to accentuate her point, there was a flurry of chocolate colored hair as she spun around. She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

_Sarah, do not defy me..._ _'Shut _up

"I'll help!" Much to Sarah's horror, her friend piped up. She might have known this would happen... Why, oh why, had she ever agreed to inviting her over tonight? "I love picking out clothes for people! You don't mind if I help, do you, Sarah?"

She rolled her emerald eyes. "No, go ahead..."

Knowing she would regret it later, Sarah sighed her way up to her room. She knew it was no use arguing, the world would always find a way to conspire against her... But it did not change the fact that she wanted absolutely_ nothing_ to do with it! Would she marry the mysterious man that Karen deemed worthy of her hand? Yes, she would. Sarah knew there would be no getting out of it. But that didn't mean she had to cooperate.

Not wanting to think about her problems anymore, she flung herself down on the bed carelessly. All she wanted to do was curl up with a good book. Instinctively, her eyes went to the small red book on her bedside table. She got up from the bed.

"Strange..." She gazed at it, as if in a trance. "I don't remember leaving this out..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

About two hours later, Kelly walked in. Her blonde hair had been let down, and it now swung freely from her shoulders. She carried a bridal magazine in one hand, and a florist brochure in the other.

"I found the_ perfect_ dress, Sarah!" She looked around the empty room. "Um... Sarah?"

Why did she feel so tired all of a sudden? No, she couldn't sleep now, she had to tell Karen about Sarah's disappearance! But she was just _so tired_... The girl collapsed into a snoring heap on the floor, forgetting her worries. Thud!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the Labyrinth, Hoggle was pacing back and forth in the dark oubliette where he and Sarah were. He wrung his hands together nervously. This was terrible! They had to figure out a way out of this, but how? Sarah couldn't stay with him much longer. Sir Didymus was busy guarding the castle for the Goblin King before his wedding, and Ludo had gone running off into the woods. The big Yeti was known to do that. And the little fox Knight could not refuse the orders of his King.

Sarah had read the book from start to finish, all over again. But she had been careful not to say a word until the very end. When she read the last sentence in silence, she went over to her vanity mirror. There, she had called Hoggle and the others to come to her aide. Reading the story had made her miss them all so much. And she needed someone to help her out of this predicament. She had just finished telling him everything that had happened in the past few days...

"And ya say yer stepmother is forcin' ya inta this, Sarah?"

"Yes, Hoggle," She was getting upset too. "Karen said that I have no choice."

His eyes got wide as he watched the raw emotion flood over the little human. "And do ya believe 'er?"

"Yes. And I don't know what to do. Oh, this is horrible!"

_No I ain't! I'm Hoggle... 'Damn memories... At least that one wasn't _too_ unpleasant.'_

"Well, er... Sarah..."

"Yes?" Her green eyes glittered with hope for a moment. "What is it?"

"There's somethin' ya ought ta know..."

"What?"

She seemed so oblivious, he hated to shatter her hopes... But Hoggle felt she deserved to know the truth. "Ya see... Er, well... Jareth is gettin' married too!" He just blurted it out. There, at least he said it.

"_What?_!" Her jaw dropped. "Hoggle, are you sure?"

"Um... Yeah?" there was a long awkward silence. "Are ya okay, Sarah?"

"I-I guess so. Do you know who he is going to marry? How long has this been going on, Hoggle?"

"I'm not sure," His pacing ceased, and he sat down in the oubliette next to Sarah. "But I know he's been plannin' it fer a while now! I don't know who tha lucky girl is, either."

"Yes, _lucky_..." She stared off into empty dark space for a few long moments. "Why do you think he tried to tell me his feelings, then? I mean, if he has found someone else too, then why would he bother with me?"

"I don't know, Sarah," He patted her back encouragingly. "Don't fret over it. I'm sure he didn't mean ta hurt ya. But..." He looked around nervously. "I think it'd be best if ya left now. The King might found out yer here, and I don't think he'd like it if he knew we were talkin' about him."

She sighed. "You're right, Hoggle. Thank you for being a good friend. I guess I _had_ better go now..." Closing her eyes, she spoke the words softly. "You have no power over me..."

"Goodbye, Sarah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Kelly woke up, Sarah was napping peacefully in the bed. Her head hurt a little, and she felt dizzy, but she was otherwise okay. What had she been doing? Oh, that's right. She was just going to show her friend the dress she had picked out for her, and ask her to decide on the flowers for her bouquet.

"Sarah? Sarah, wake up!" She gently shook her shoulder.

"Wha-what is it, Kel?"

"I came to show you your dress," She smiled as she held up the edge of the bridal catalog so that only two big blue eyes peered over the edge of it. But Sarah knew she was still smiling behind it. "So... What do you think?"

Sarah looked at the photo of the simple white sleeveless dress with distaste. There were long white lacy arm warmers instead of sleeves, and the gown was completely strapless. Sarah had never been all that fond of her bony shoulders, and this dress was sure to make her look pointy as ever. The top was revealing, and the bottom was long with a high slit on either silken side. She was sure to look like a fool at her wedding. But then again, what did she care? She didn't _want_ to look nice for the bastard!

"Oh, I like it," She decided to play along for now. What did it matter, anyway?

"Really?" Kelly let out a little squeal of excitement, as she sat down beside Sarah on the bed.

"It's fine."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about this..."

"That's because I'm not."

"But-" Kelly noticed that her friend's eyes now shimmered and sparkled in the light of her room. She knew this was not a good time to be nosey. And barging in on her wedding plans like this had to be unpleasant. But... Someone had to do it, right? And if Sarah wanted no part of it, then that only left her. She couldn't stand for that witch Karen to plan her best friend's wedding for her! "Oh, Sarah, don't cry! What's wrong?" She placed an arm around her for support.

"Nothing, Kel. It's just..." She sniffled. "I'm in love with someone else, that's all."

"You _are_? Who is he?"

"No one- well, someone, just- Oh, _forget_ it! He's an older guy, and... It never would have worked between us anyway, I guess. But it would have been nice if we could've at least had the chance to_ try_..."

"Oh, I know just how you feel," Kelly was lying, and both girls knew it. But at least it made Sarah feel better to believe she did, even if she knew better. "But, just curiously... Why wouldn't it have worked out between you two? And what's his name?"

She was still crying. Great. "He lives too far away. His name is Rex." _'Haha, Rex. Latin for King... Very funny, Sarah. Very funny... But it was all I could think of on such short notice!'_

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about. I mean, maybe it would have been nice to give it a shot, but you can't now, so it would be best to just let it go, right? You're going to have a_ great_ wedding! And maybe you should give this other guy a shot. Doesn't he at least deserve a _chance_? I mean, maybe he won't bother you since his parents are forcing him into this too!"

Sarah only sobbed harder at the words intended for comfort. "That's just_ it_, Kelly! _He doesn't even love me_! Look at me, I'm no _Princess_! How can I marry a _King_?"

"You just will, that's all. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," She sniffled again, and began to cry a bit less intensely. "But go ahead."

"Can I be your maid of honor?"

"What?" Sarah seemed surprised.

"You know, like a bridesmaid, but better. I get to walk down the aisle first, right before the three bridesmaids. I'm so excited for you, Sarah! You're getting _married_!!!"

Sarah thought for a moment, and failed to notice that her tears no longer fell. her eyes were red, swollen, and puffy. "Sure you can, Kel. Besides, I have no one else, remember?"

"Oh, I totally forgot! We've got to figure out who can be your bridesmaids! You've got to pick three girls, so let's see..."

The two girls continued to discuss the wedding deep into the night. Kelly continually reminded her of her scarce options where bridesmaids and wedding guests were concerned. Then she started naming over all the girls at school, much to Sarah's distress...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** HahaHAH! Good chapter, or not? I know not much happened here so far, but it gets better. I promise it really does! This plotline is SOOOO twisted! it gets funnier, in the next chapter. And now, a preview of thigns to come (besides Jareth) [hahaha, bad sex joke, I'm sorry... . Oh yes, the preview!: In chapter 7, Jared comes back to school to bother Sarah more. People at school start to think they are a couple b/c of some of the things he says and does. Sarah finds her 3 bridesmaids to attend the wedding, thanks to a little help from Kelly and Jared. Yay, I love this story! More to come, so hang in there!

And I am sooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter. I will have chapter 7 up sooner, b/c it's easier to write than this one was. I tried to get the characters JUUUUUSt right. So please send me a review and tell me how I did! Please!!! Thanks for reading and thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter (you know who you are)!

-Kaline Reine

Oh, and P.S.: David Bowie was on SPONGEBOB today!!! I am not kidding! My husband (he's like a big kid sometimes) and my son were watching it, and I heard this really familiar voice, and I was like "That's David Bowie" and my husband argued with me about it. So I bet him 10 bucks that it was, b/c I know his voice SOOOOO well, and I won the 10 bucks so hah! He checked the info. button on our cable remote and sure enough, it was David Bowie doing the voice of King what's-his-name-that-I-can't-remember-but-oh-well! OMG, and to think I knew who it was within the first 10 seconds of hearing his character talk. I wasn't even watching it either, just listening. OMG, that was SOOO funny, it was hilarious! If you have no clue what I am talking about, then forget I said anything...


	7. Mindless Meanderings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as having anythin to do with the Labyrinth. Read and enjoy! **

Slow Burn Chapter 7: Mindless Meanderings 

It was a sunny Friday morning at school, and Jared had arrived early to give a note to the teacher. It was from his parents, explaining that he had been sick with the flu all week. Not wanting to get the other children sick, he had stayed home. Of course, he had not lied about being sick. Jared was suffering from heartache. And, as his body, mind, and heart, repeatedly told him, that was the _worst_ kind of ache there _was_!

"That's fine, Jared," Mrs. Applegate, lovely as she was, was still nothing compared to his Sarah. He had seen the way the lusty young brunette teacher had looked at him during class. The same way she looked at him now... "You may take a seat." She still sounded so professional for a bored housewife-turned-lusty-high-school-teacher. Perhaps it was a tad unfair of him to be reading her thoughts like that. He shrugged. _'Oh well.'_

"Yes ma'am."

Jared gazed at the classroom crammed full of teenagers. He was still unsure of himself, being the "new kid" and all. He chose to take his usual seat next to Sarah and her cute blonde obnoxious friend. He made a big show of placing his arm around a very unwilling brunette.

"What makes you think _you_ can sit here?" Sarah remarked rudely, shrugging her shoulders free from his tainted arms.

"I sat here last time," He looked expectantly at Kelly, hoping she wouldn't allow her friend to make a scene. It worked.

"Give him a break, Sarah!" Kelly was scooting her chair away to give Jared more room. The tight-fitting spandex blue shirt was allowing her ample breasts to bounce around carelessly beneath the thin fabric. A fact that failed to go unnoticed by Jar...ed. "On second thought... My eyes are up _here_, Jared!"

"I know that," He quickly covered his error. "I was only going to inquire as to where you purchased your lovely shirt from. I might consider getting one similar to it."

"It was a gift from my ex-boyfriend," She rolled her eyes. "And I don't know where he got it. What happened with you and Sarah? She won't tell me the details about what happened between you two under the tree that day. So dish! Tell me all _about_ it!"

"Well, um..." He blushed as he looked at Sarah, who was scribbling down something in a notebook. "In all honesty, nothing happened. I can assure you I meant nothing by it."

"What_ever_," The blonde girl seemed disinterested and lazily rolled her eyes.

"_Look_, Jared," Sarah was talking without looking up from her homework. "No one wants you here, so why don't you just _leave_?"

Kelly gasped. "Sarah, that's so mean!"

Jared didn't say anything for a long while at first. But then, the bell rang, and he watched as his Sarah, wrapped in a sequined and beaded black shirt with loose billowy sleeves and a tie at the waist, get up and leave in a hurry. He gathered what few things he had, and followed her. His blue jeans resembled hers alot, he noted, as he closed in behind her in the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In their first real class of the day, where Jared normally sat two seats behind her, he now sat directly behind Sarah. Damn, he had made it to class before Kelly! Where was that girl? Her white sneakers shone brightly from beneath her bell-bottom jeans. Deciding to use that as a conversational front, he made a familiar gesture of putting his arms once again around her from behind. She gasped from the intimate contact. She had not been expecting it.

"Sarah, are those new shoes?"

"Yes," She practically spat out the word from beneath hooded eyes as she tried to break free from his grasp. He sure was strong for a teenager. "Karen bought them for me yesterday. _Not_ that it's any of _your_ business..."

He left her alone for the rest of class, at least while Ms. Welchard was in the room. That woman had to be evil incarnate, Jared had decided back on Monday. They did their school work, with Kelly sitting across from Sarah one row over this time. She seemed to glare at the blonde boy with the spiked mullet hair, at times, for stealing her seat. What a jerk!

When the bell rang, Jared took the oppurtunity to pin poor Sarah against the wall just outside the classroom. She gasped again as she felt his hot mouth press into hers. His lips and hers melded together for a few moments before Sarah began trying to push him away. But the boy possessed inhuman strength, and it soon became clear that was not happening. She stifled a moan before remembering exactly who was kissing her. Stupid Goblin King!

"_Just play along_..." He whispered seductively into her ear. But the voice she heard was not the simple innocence of the young boy she had come to know as Jared. No, this was the powerful seductive voice that embodied the Goblin King. That voice, and the thought of what he was doing to her, melted Sarah's world, until she felt nothing; was nothing.

The sound of the various "oooohhh"s and "aaaaahhhh"s of her classmates as they walked past them brought her back from wherever it was his odd kiss had sent her. Kelly was one of the last ones out as she had stoppd to fix her makeup before leaving class.

"Hey, hands off, you!" She pulled him off her friend, and Sarah was silently grateful. "Sarah is engaged! And that means no kissy-face from _you_!"

"Engaged?" He raised an enchanted eyebrow, looking from one girl to the next pointedly, waiting for an explanation. Finally he got one.

"You knew that already, Jareth! Don't play innocent with _me_!" Sarah was getting angrier by the minute. He so loved to see her raging like this. "I _told _you that!"

"Oh, so you did..." No one seemed to notice that she had called him "Jareth" and not "Jared".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was soon forgotten as the three of them walked to their fourth class of the day, after eating lunch together this time. It was strange for Sarah to see Jareth eating mortal food, but she kept her mouth shut. They were in public, after all.

"Hey, your name is Sarah, right?" A girl with short wavey chestnut-colored hair came up to the three of them. She ignored the other two.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Tanya. I heard a rumor you're getting married. Is it true?" She pronounced 'rumor like 'rumah' and 'true' like 'charue'. It was then that Sarah recognized where she'd heard that accent before. She talked just like the wedding planner Karen had hired.

"Yes, she is!" Kelly butted in, ignoring Sarah's hesitance at answering the other girl's questions.

Tanya adjusted the dark forest green bow that held her short hair back from her face. It matched the color of her deep dark green eyes perfectly. "Oh, so young. Wow. I was just curious... Well, we don't really know each other that well... But... Can I be your bridesmaid?"

"Sure, I guess so," Sarah blushed; she was embarassed. Jared watched her like a hawk, with a curious expression on his face. "I don't have anyone else, just Kelly. I didn't know who to ask."

"Well, I'd love to do it! I've always wanted to be in a wedding," She now noticed the young boy who was always hanging around the two girls. She'd seen them kissing in the hall earlier that day. "And this must be the groom, am I right?"

Sarah's face flushed with anger at her comment. "_What?!_ No _way_! Jared is... Well, he isn't even my_ friend_!"

"Oh, sorry..." But she could have sworn they were just kissing... Oh well, it was none of her business anyway. "I know it's none of my business, but why are you getting married?"

"I'm in love," Sarah was quick to answer.

"Well... If you let me know the place and time, I'll make sure I'm there! I got to get to class, though. Bye."

"Bye," All three of them said to her in unison.

"Sarah, you're just getting more and more popular around here," Kelly was smiling cheerfully, and trying to make light of the earlier situation between the two others.

"I just hate having to talk to most people..." She began to wonder why she had just admitted that in front of Jared.

Sarah and Kelly had been talking earlier in the hall, when Jared was not around. They had agreed that they would skip their next class together. Kelly gave Sarah the secret signal, by tugging twice on her ear. Jared did not miss their signal, and he stuck by their side, even as they continued to walk down the hall. He wondered what the two mortals were up to...

"Quick," Kelly whispered. "In the bathroom. We'll ditch him."

Sarah followed her instructions, and they left a very confused Jared standing in the hall, even as the bell rang. The two girls waited for a few minutes to make sure he had to go to class now, and they crept back out into the hallway. To their amazment, a pair of mismatched eyes stared back at them.

"What are you doing?" Jared stood there, reminding Sarah with a regal air that he was very much the Goblin King. His arms were crossed over his teen chest in annoyance.

"Well, we _were_ going to skip our next class," Sarah blurted, earning an elbow in the ribs from her friend. 'Fun...'

Kelly was quick to remedy the situation. Or so she thought. "It looks like we'll just have to get a late pass from the office. My next class is way on the other side of the school. Since you two have the same class, it'd be weird if you _both_ cut class. The teachers would definetely catch onto us; they'd know what we did."

"Yeah..." An quick roll of the eyes from the slightly taller brunette. "I guess you're right, Kel. Come on, let's go."

Jared still just stood there. "Don't I even get a _say_ in this?"

His remark was followed by a similar response from both girls. "_NO!!!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Great. Just great. She had planned on having an entire class free to do as she wished, and now this! Why did that guy always have to screw things up for her?! _'Stupid Goblin King...'_ She thought. _'How did I ever get myself into this mess?! Oh yes, that right! I wished my brother away! Gosh, what a dumbass!'_

When she and Jared arrived together, both of them late for class, both of them with hall-passes from the office, both of them seen kissing in the hall earlier, Sarah knew there would be hell to pay. Their art teacher, Mrs. Garcia, was usually very nice. But she took this as a sign that either they just didn't care, or they had lost track of time.

"Well!" She admonished from behind a curtain of dense black hair. "I see that jou two are having fun in se hallways again! I had heard se rrrrumors as well, but... That is nothing comparrrred to zhis!" Jared actually liked this teacher. Or he had back on Monday, at least. Her spanish accent was lost on him. He did not know where this woman was from.

"We're sorry," His fiery little accomplice had been the first to speak.

"Jou're sorry? Jou're sorry?! I vill have a word weeth se prrrrincipal after school! I vill not tolarrrrate such behaviorrrrrr in my class! It may be just a bunch of arrrt to jou, but it is my life! Zhis is what I live for! And jou will rrrrespect it! Now seet down!"

They silently did as they were told, "seet"-ing down, despite the various oooohhhs and aaaaaahhhhs coming from their classmates. Everyone was busy whispering about the cute new "couple" as they did their art work.

_'Great.'_ Sarah's mind worked against her, even as she was forced to sit next to the creep! '_Now everyone thinks we're dating for sure! Now, how do I get myself out of this mess?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tanya, who had been in their art class, went up to Sarah as soon as the bell rang. They were still standing in the classroom. She wished Jared would leave, but she knew she would have no such luck. Yep, she was right. He stood there the whole time, with that same arrogant cold smirk on his cruel face. Sarah knew he was mocking her.

"So what's this about you and Jared?" Tanya asked her, her dark eyes searching Sarah's for... for something she could not name. "Is the wedding still on, or not?"

"Everyone's just jumping to conclusions," Sarah reassured her new friend, as she picked up her books to leave. They finished their conversation while walking. "I'm not with Jared. He and I are just... friends. Right, Jared?" She cringed as she aid the word 'friend', but turned to the blonde boy to her left for reaasurance.

Refusing to say a word, he only looked at her. His eyes shifted uncertainly back and forth between the two girls in silence.

"Fine, don't say anything... But the wedding is _still on_!" The other two noticed how Sarah said it as more of a dare directed at Jared than anything else. She seemd to be tryign to convince herself that it was going to happen. She knew there was nothing she could do about it anyway, so why not just go with it?

"Oh, I see..." And Tanya really did see. Much more than Sarah had anted her to, obviously. "So I'm still your bridesmaid then?"

"Of course!"

"Okay... Well, I'd better be going." She left the so-called 'couple' to walk to their next class together. They seemed to disagree about something. Tanya couldn't help but think what a cute couple they'd make.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school, Tanya came up to the boy with the strange eyes, wearing the black polyester shirt that fit him so tightly. It certainly showed off his muscles... If Sarah didn't want him, then maybe she'd try her luck with the guy! She had to talk to him, but she still didn't want to miss her bus home.

"Um, Jared..."_ 'Damn my shyness!'_ She thought. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

He watched her for a moment, as if studying the girl. Her dark green bow shifted as the wind hit it, and her mahogany bangs fell lazily into her face. She looked almost too good to be real, and Jared had to take a moment to reassure himself that Sarah was the girl he truly wanted... No, he had to have Sarah! She was the only one for him, and he would never accept failure. Not _ever_!

"Yes, what is it?" He regarded her with such a regal, sophisticated air that made Tanya blush.

"Well, I uh... just wanted to ask you about Sarah. I saw the way you looked at her when she was talking about her wedding. And I was just wondering... Do you like her? It's okay if you do..."

Did she honestly just want to help him? He debated it for a moment, contemplating his answer. "Yes, I have liked her for a long time."

"Then why don't you _tell_ her? Maybe she'd call the whole wedding off?"

"No, I could never do that."

"Why not?" She batted pretty dark eyes at him, waiting for a response. When she got none, she sighed, and shifted her weight to the other foot. "Oh, so you're afraid of rejection then?" Jared sniffed. Him, the Goblin King, afraid of rejection?! Never had he heard such an insolent thing._ 'No,'_ He corrected. _'Never have I heard such a true thing...'_ The girl in the green jumper continued. "No one can blame you for that."

Hadn't those been his exact words to her?_ No one can blame you..._

"I like her, but I am not willing to push her too far," Finally she had prompted him to speak.

"Well... Maybe I can help!"

"_You?"_ He seemed taken aback by this girl. "How could you _possibly_ help _me_?"

"I can try to hook you guys up. I could persuade her to go out with you, maybe."

"Y-you'd do that for me?" He was shocked, if anything. Why would this mortal girl agree to help him? And mostly, why would a Goblin King seek assistance from a child so young? "Thanks, I'd be grateful for your help, Tanya."

"No problem," She turned, and shot a quick glance behind her. "Well, that's my bus! I'd better run, catch ya later!"

"Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah and Kelly had seen Tanya talking to Jared before she ran ro catch the bus with them. Sarah had agreed to saty with her friend overnight, so they could work on the plans for the wedding. They both shot each other a look, and wondered the same thing. What did they talk about? Did she just ask him out? They both seemed so happy when they left. Kelly motioned for the thin slip of a girl to sit one seat behind them. It was occupied by a girl by the name of Sophie. They didn't think she'd mind, and she didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"So, what did _you_ two lovebirds talk about?" _'Kelly, you just had to go and open your mouth, _didn't _you?'_ Sarah glared at her. "Romance, perhaps?"

"You _bet_ we did!" Tanya was way too enthusiastic about this. Sarah did not have a good feeling about this! "We talked about him and Sarah." She now turned to the long-haired brunette, who was staring out the bus window, and trying her best to ignore the conversation. "He really does_ like_ you, you know!"

"I don't care," She said coldly. "I'm engaged; I'm going to get married. It might be nice to get to know him better, at least. But that's too bad..."

"I don't understand, Sarah. What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm getting married, and that is that."

"But, don't you at least _like_ the guy?"

She thought for a moment... Yes, she actually did like him. Despite the fact that he was the Goblin King, a villain who had haunted her nightmares for years! But, she had to admit that lately there had been no nightmares. He had still been there, yes. But in a much more _adult _way!

Tanya kept talking. "You know what, Sarah? I _know_ you like him! I can tell! Look at her," She said to Kelly, who smiled back. "She's blushing!" The two girls giggled at Sarah, who galred back.

"Fine, I guess I _do_ like him. But... It's_ still_ too bad."

"Why don't you just call the whole wedding off?" Her face brightened at Tanya's suggestion, but then her poor little heart sank...

"She can't," Kelly butted in. "Her parents are _forcing her_ to marry some foreign guy."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," Both Kelly and Sarah nodded. But it was mthe brunette who continued her discussion with Tanya. "Yeah, it's a real drag. I mean, I always wanted to choose who I married. It's just _not fair_ that they get to pick someone for me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** **Wow, I didn't care that much for this chapter. What did you guys think? The next one gets better, though. I appologize if Mrs. Garcia's accent, or those of Sue and Tanya, offended anyone. I was only trying to give my characters a little extra flair. Not trying to be offensive... I don't really like this chapter that well. I'd much rather get to the point of this story, but I had to add in some key points here. There were things that had to be said.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and even those who didn't. As long as you read and enjoyed my story, then that is thanks enough for me! But reviews would be nice, Lol. A brief preview of the next chapter (although I can't really tell you much): Sarah goes to the park on the weekedn after a long day of housework, and she finds something that REALLY makes her mad!!! She throws a fit, and Karen tried to calm her down. There is also more of Jareth watching her, and toward the end there is (probably) a little bit of Jareth and Sarah fluff (adult style fluff, and by that I mean... Well, you'll see!). Okay, so here we go... (::is working on Chapter 8 right now, but probably going to bed soon::) Oh, and I am sorry for the delay with all my fics right now! I am sick with a cold or the flu or something. I'm not sure, exactly. Blame my husband, he's the one who got sick first! Grrr!!!

-Kaline Reine


	8. With Only A Kiss

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Labyrinth, it's characters (glorious though they may be), or the settings. And if I did, I would be making a sequel right now, not writing fanfiction. Just FYI...**

**Slow Burn Chapter 8: With Only A Kiss**

"No, that's not fair," Tanya agreed. But before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by the girl next to her.

Sophie took her nose out of the book she was reading long enough to put in her two cents. "Well, _I_ think it's ridiculous! They can't do possibly do that!" The girl was very tall and lean, with pale skin and wavey hair as black as a witch's iron cauldron. She wore very faint makeup, so that one could barely tell she had any on at all. She wore a pink sweater and blue jeans and had the charisma of a true queen.

"They can and are, to hear my stepmother tell it," Sarah was quick to inform her. "I'm under eighteen, so they can do basically whatever they want."

"Makes sense, but are you really going to go through with it?" Pale grey eyes stared into Sarah's.

"I guess I am, since I have no choice in the matter. Do you want to be one of my bridesmaids? I'm looking for two more girls."

"A wedding?" Sophie almost snorted, but thought better of it. "I suppose I could do it. When is it going to be? I'll need to know the date and time."

"Actually, they haven't even_ told_ me yet! And it's _my _wedding!" Sarah thought quickly, then pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen. "I know, we can all exchange phone numbers, and then we'll call each other to find out all the details." They all nodded, and did exactly that.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Tanya squeeled. "Oh, but I do feel bad for Jared, though... Why can't things just be simple?"

Kelly answered her while Sarah just nodded. "I was wondering the same thing..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had waited until all the school buses were gone before pretending to walk home. In a flash, he was back in his castle, far beyond the Goblin City. He sat high and mighty atop his ugly throne. After giving a nod to a small fuzzy Goblin, indicating that he wanted his boots shined, he picked up the old habit of tapping his cane against one black boot, while the little Goblin worked on the other. He summoned a crystal so that he could watch the conversation the girls were having back on the bus.

He sighed, thinking about how different things could have been between them in a different life. If only he could let her know how much he had truly meant those words he had spoken a year ago; how much he cared! He watched Sarah's image in the crystal again, and he was lost...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a bright and sunny Sunday, and a dreamy-eyed raven haired sixteen year old girl made her way past her life in the city. She retreated to a place full of magic and light. But this was no ordinary girl, this was Sarah Williams.

Sarah had spent all day doing housework that she needed to catch up on Saturday. And now, on Sunday, it was time she finally had a day to herself. She had looked forward to going to the park to play and act out another one of her favorite books. But when she arrived in her usual spot, wearing her usual outfit, some soft blue jeans and a frilly white shirt with a matching faded cream colored vest, she noticed a big white gazebo and white rose arch being set up near the stone obelisk. Wait, was that Karen?!

"What are you _doing_ here?!" Sarah felt outraged that her private sanctuary was being invaded like this.

"Oh, Sarah, hi!" The tall slender woman ran up to her from across the glen. She had a big stupid smile on her face. "I was going to surprise you with the location of your wedding. But it looks like you stumbled upon it anyway. I wish you had've told me you had planned to come to the park today..."

"You can't _do_ this! This place is my... my..."

"Your what, Sarah?"

"My private sanctuary!" She tried, but couldn't think of anything else that sounded better on such short notice. "This is where I come to think; the last place where I can be free! And now you're stealing _that_ from me, too!"

Karen seemed hurt, as Sue, the wedding planner, and her daughter Tanya ran over as well. "But Sarah, I thought you'd _like_ to get married here. I knew how much you had always liked the park, and I just wanted to make the wedding memorable for you."

"Oh _yes_, Karen!" She was shrieking now, and ignoring the red-headed woman and her friend from school who were just watching the argument, wide-eyed. "The wedding _certainly_ _will_ be memorable for me! I will always_ treasure_ the day the day my family sent me away to be with some _stranger_!"

"Sarah," Tanya was quick in her attempts as playing peacemaker. "Calm down! Your stepmother was just trying to help. She thought you'd like it. I'm sure if you don't want it to be here, we can move it to someplace else."

"Yes, we can do that." Agreed Sue.

"But we already planned to have it here," Karen argued. "And I'm not changing my plans just because Sarah doesn't like it. It's only one tiny detail. Your wedding will still be splendid, I promise you that, Sarah."

The unwilling bride-to-be began to throw a public fit. "This park has always been a place of _refuge_ for me! This will ruin my image of it for_ever_!" Then, she flung at all of them the very last insult she felt she had. "You can force me to marry him, but you _can't _force me to stay! I'll just get a divorce from that foreign pig the _second_ I turn eighteen! And there is_ nothing_ you can do to stop me!" She could not stop the angry flurry of words that flew from her lips. "_You have no power over me!_!!"

"In the country that he is from," To everyone's surprise, Karen was keeping her composure about this whole thing. It was as if she had expected it. "There are no such things as divorces. Your fiance's parents thought it would be nice if you had your wedding in a place that you liked. And this was the only place I could think of, aside from your room. And five-hundred wedding guests will not fit in your room. They are coming a long way, and you had better be nice to them!"

"The only good that will come of our union is that I will be free from _you_, you _horrible witch_!!!"

And with that, Sarah ran home. She did not live too terribly far from the park, but it still took longer than she would have liked. The adrenaline from her severe anger only fueled her ability to run faster. Angry tears flowed down her cheeks as she sprinted to her home.

Meanwhile, Karen shrugged it off, and ontinued discussing the plans with Sue. Tanya was bored, and she first thought of going to comfort Sarah, but then she thought better of it. She was getting married, and had a hunky guy drooling all over her! How was that for a nice slap in the face?!_ 'Some girls just have all the luck!'_ She thought bitterly, distracted from what was going on around her. Sue put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder, as if she were able to read the young girl's thoughts. Karen was busy ordering the wedding decoraters to move the wedding arch just a little more to the left...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sarah got to her room, she couldn't be more happy to see it. She had left Toby and her father downstairs, saying halfheartedly that she was fine, and to leave her alone. At least they listened to her. Not like Karen... When Sarah sat on her bed, she felt somethign sharp stick into her arm. She realized it was a rose. 'Strange... What would a rose be doing here?' She got up to go get a glass of water for it, and she was about halfway in between the bed and the door to her room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

And she stood face-to-face with the Goblin King. He looked just as he had the day she first met him. He was no longer dressed in the clothes of a teenage boy from her school, nor was he trying to appear younger. It was the same old Jareth. But what was he doing in her room?

"Is this..." She held up the rose. "From you?"

"Yes, it's beauty pales in comparison to you, Sarah. I have come because I kenw that you needed me, just as I need you." He carelessly plucked the rose from her palm, and in a blink it stood on her vanity, complete with vase and water. "We may both be destined to be with another soon, but does that mean we cannot enjoy the time that we have?"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

She looked into his stormy eyes, and when his gaze fell to meet hers, he could no longer stand it. He pressed himself intimately against her, and began to caress her back as he held her. He only meant to move his face closer to hers, but when she moved closer to him as well, Jareth could no longer stand it. He went in for the kill, massaging her lips with his own. He was even more surprised when she did not protest, but hungrily searched his mouth with her own. Wanting, needing, so much more than he had offered...

If he was here to comfort her, then by gods, Sarah was going to let him comfort her! She needed something to distract her; to take her mind off her problems. And Jareth was the only option she had. She thought about resisting, and then silently wished she had put up a fight when she felt him pushing her backwards. Was he going to back her onto the bed? She hoped not. It was all she could do to resist temptation now, but if they had been lying down together, she was not sure if she could stop herself. Halfway between the bed and her locked door, it looked as if the situation could go either way. She hoped her parents didn't hear them. But if there was anything Sarah could count on, it was that Karen was still back at the park, continuing with her evil plans.

And speaking of evil, Jareth's intentions were now clear. He backed her into the wall in the middle of her room. He looked at her, but refused to say anything, and Sarah could have sworn that she saw him blush just a little. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her smooth curves, and brought his lips to hers again. Her hands now clutched desperately at his neck and shoulders, as if she was seeking to deepen to kiss.

Well, if she wanted more, he would give it to her. Shivers ran down both their spines as he bit into her neck, eliciting a stifled moan from between her defiant lips. If he could do this to her with just a kiss, it made Sarah wonder what the rest of his body could do to hers. But she was young and inexperienced. She'd never even had a boyfriend before! Their first kiss in the hallway at school had been less than romantic; more for show than anything. But now he intended to show her just how hot this could be.

Sighing and leaning further into her, Jareth slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She reacted timidly at first, but then with more vigor as she got more comfortable with what they were doing. He did not want to pressure her too much. Deep down, a part of him knew that what they had could never be. He could never have her. And she knew it as well. Yet regardless of what happened to them later, the two of them would share in this memory forever.

She placed one hand delicately atop his shoulder, as if they were about to dance with one another again. And in a way they were. Or at least their tongues were. Something about the way his tongue licked delicately and expertly across hers excited something deep within Sarah. She had never known feelings like those he had sparked in her before.

She could feel his muscles tense, like he was holding himself back from her. He could feel her blush beneath him. Oh, how he wanted her! How could the tempting little morsel before him possibly turn what was supposed to be an innocent kiss into this? How long had it been since he had felt release? Ah yes, it had been over a year. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, he knew he could never setlle for less. And yet here he was, about to settle... How cruel the fates could be! Jareth felt as if he would die if he did not have her soon. But he knew was wrong. It would be cruel of him to take advantage of her. While he could very well, and quite often, be cruel, it did not mean that he liked to be. And so the Goblin King vanished into the crisp afternoon air.

His voice echoed inside her head, so that only she could hear. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, from the ceiling, from the very sky itself. "I will come for you one day, when I can. Do not lose hope, my precious, darling Sarah..."

And then she was certain he was gone again. Sarah collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, that was a little better than the last chapter. Sorry it was so short! But I didn't want to leave you hanging with the next one. I was going to skip straight on to the day of Sarah's wedding, but I think I should add just more chapter with her at school. What do you guys think? Let me know, I need input! Should I:  
A) Do a chapter with Sarah and her friends still at school.  
B) Do the next chaper as I planned, skipping ahead to next Saturday, anbd the wedding.  
-or-  
C) Do half a chapter of them at school and the other half of it Sarah's wedding.**

Don't worry, we'll get to Jareth's wedding later. I can't give you a preview of the next chapter yet, b/c I haven't planned on what to do with it yet. So it'll be a surprise, yay!!! please R&R

-Kaline Reine


	9. Dress Of Doom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or anything to do with the wonderful movie. But all beware the dress of doom!!!**

**Slow Burn Chapter 9: Dress of Doom**

Robert had barely spoken to his daughter for two whole days. Not since Sunday, when she had run into her room angry and crying. He was afraid of her feelings, and he was not too keen on the idea of forcing her into an arranged marriage. But he knew Karen would have her way, one way or the other. His second wife had never really been fond of his daughter... Why did he feel as if he were torn between the two?

"Good morning, sweetie," He offered his kind words to her on Tuesday morning.

"Yeah..." Sarah numbly replied, while poking idly at the breakfast that the "witch" had made for her. "Whatever."

"Why so sad today, Sarah? It's not all that bad."

"Yes it is. As soon as Saturday gets here, I'm never going to see any of my friends or you or Toby ever _again_!"

It was true that Karen had told her the wedding was set for this Saturday afternoon, exactly at two o' clock. The fact that Sarah did not mention not seeing his wife again did not go unnoticed by Robert. Why couldn't they get along? He wished things had been different; he wished he had never allowed his first wife to audition for that damned movie; he wished she'd never met that Jeremy fellow; he wished she'd never left him. He wished alot of things. But not out loud; never out loud...

"Cheer up, pumpkin," He did his best to make her feel better. But he knew it was no use.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was so lost in her grumpy rage that she was almost late for school. She had no time to talk to Kelly or Jared before school started. Yesterday had not been significant; not too much had happened. Jared still followed her around like a love-sick lost puppy, but they didn't speak much. She still blushed when she thought about what had happened Sunday afternoon...

"Hey Sarah, you okay?" Kelly sounded concerned. "I noticed you haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine," She stole a glance at Jareth, but when their eyes met for a brief second, she knew he was embarassed too. "Just tired, I guess. I haven't really slept much over the past couple of days."

"Neither have I."

Jared never said a word, he only watched the two girls exchange smalltalk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah hadn't bothered to try to look nice when she was at school. Today she had randomly grabbed a grey-blue T-shirt and some dusty old jeans, and rushed out the door. She hadn't even bothered to comb her hair, so it was little wonder why she looked so frazzled.

Even now, as she gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror at school, Sarah could see dark circles under her eyes. She couldn't admit it to anyone, but there was a reason she couldn't sleep. Her dreams were haunted by his face. And not just any face. The Goblin King. He had been with her through the best of times, and the worst of times. And now, when she needed him the most, he was only with her in her dreams. Oh sure, Jared followed her, almost haunting with his presence, but when the King was in his younger form, he only seemed half there. _'Ha! Half there,'_ Sarah mused. _'That doesn't even make any sense!'_ With that, she washed her face off, waking herself up. Thinking no one was within earshot, Sarah whispered to her reflection but three words. "I hate you..."

"Sarah, how are ya?" It was Tanya. Sarah had learned on Monday that Tanya was Sue's daughter. So no wonder she had known about the wedding! That also explained why they both had a Brooklyn accent. Sarah had never asked her, but she could only assume they were from Brooklyn. She'd never been, so what did she know?

"Alright, I guess..."

"Don't seem so _down_! You're getting married; you should be happy!"

The brunette scowled at her, before leaving the girls' bathroom and heading back toward the school cafeteria where she had just been previously. Tanya and some other girl followed her. "That's exactly why I'm upset. I don't want to move to another country; I want to stay _here_! I just want to be a kid and not have to worry about _any_ of this!" The Goblin King had told her once to go back to her room and play with her toys and costumes. That was exactly what she wanted to do right now.

"I know, but somehow it'll be okay. You'll see... Anyway, I'd like you to meet someone," Tanya gestured to the girl who had followed them, as they sat down at a table, away from Kelly and Jared. "This is Ivy; she wants to be a bridesmiad for your wedding too."

Sarah finally forced herself to look at the girl. She didn't say much, but she was tiny and short, with freckles that really stood out, and bright red hair that was further accented by deep brown eyes. She wore a simple olive colored dress that went all the way to her ankles, where two shiny briwn shoes with brown socks glinted underneath. The only jewelry she wore was a golden heart locket around her skinny neck.

"Ivy doesn't talk much," Tanya explained. "But she's my cousin. My Mom thought she'd make a _great _bridesmaid for you. And since you only needed one more, I thought, why not?"

"Sure, that'd be great," Sarah tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but didn't sound very convincing; not even to herself. She turned to Ivy. "It's nice to meet you, Ivy."

The girl only batted small brown eyes at her, and smiled sweetly. She waved goodbye to the other two and walked off towards the library. Sarah shrugged. _'Oh well.'_

"She'll be there," Tanya assured her.

Kelly's voice barged in, as she tugged Sarah by the arm. "Sarah, why are you way over _here_? You always sit with me! Jared was looking for you."

"That's exactly why I'm not going over there." Sarah yanked her arm away.

"Well, if you two want me to, then I can go sit with him, and you girls can sit here. That way he'll be out of your hair, Sarah. It'll be a piece of cake. Well, bye!"

_'That's what I'm afraid of... Pieces of cake scare me.'_ Sarah thought, as Kelly sat down and Tanya left to go talk to Jared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The blonde boy sat alone when Tanya approached. He seemed sad about something. Maybe he really did care about that Sarah girl... Poor guy!

"I noticed you were all alone, so I thought I'd come sit with you!" Tanya's green bow bounced, as she fell into the seat opposite him.

"Oh." Was all Jared said, keeping his eyes locked on some distant target across the lunchroom.

"So I talked to Sarah about what we talked about last Friday..."

"Really? What did she say?" Now she had his interest.

"She said that she does like you, but... her parents are forcing her to get married. Tough break, huh?"

"Yeah," He seemed sad, and just stared longingly at the plastic table. "I suppose so..."

"Aww, don't be sad, Jared! Soon she'll be gone and you'll forget all about her anyway. She's moving to another country, ya know! Somewhere far, far away. I was thinking... Maybe we could go out for ice cream after school, just the two of us! It might get your mind off Sarah."

"No, I do not think that would be wise," Jared pushed out his chair, and walked swiftly toward his next class, ignoring the pesky girl. Her accent was starting to get on his nerves... And all he saw was Sarah.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kelly noticed how Sarah was staring at Jared so intently while Tanya was flirting with him. She wondered why her friend cared so much about him when she said she was in love with an older guy. What was his name...

"Rex?"

"What?" Sarah looked alarmed.

"Uh, nothing..." She hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I said what about that Rex guy?"

"I guess nothing's changed, really."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean I still love him. He kissed me last week. And I... I just brushed him away. Like it was nothing." Kelly noticed that she was speaking in short fragments to keep from crying. "I just feel so _bad_. But there's nothing I can do..."

Kelly got up and hugged her friend. "It'll be okay." Then, a thought ocuured to her. "But I thought you said Rex lived far away, and it wouldn't work out? And when did he kiss you? You can't kiss someone who isn't here." _'Damn right I can't,'_ She thought. _'Maybe that's the problem...'_

Sarah knew she'd just screwed up. Ooops... Now how to fix it? "Well, he was only in town for a couple of days. And he said he cared about me. I mean, not in those exact words, but the meaning was the same."

"What did he say, Sarah?"

She spoke as if in a trance. Her vision was blurred, and all she could see were shapes. "He said that he will come for me one day, when he can..."

"I would take that as a sexual invitation!" Both girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"Kel!" Sarah swatted playfully at the giggling blonde. "Be_ serious_! He didn't mean it _that_ way!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thursday and Friday passed alot like the rest of the week had. Sarah had counted the dreadful days until she had to marry the jerk that her parents had selected for her. She had tried to pry more information out of Karen, but all she kept getting were vague answers. So she gave up... She'd find out all the details about her husband-to-be and the stupid lousy country he was King of soon enough, anyway! On Friday, Karen had gone with her to the office, and explained that she would no longer be a student there at that school, as she was getting married and moving. Sarah was so embarassed...

Now it was Saturday, the day of her wedding, and she felt beautiful, but disgusted at the same time. She had been all dolled up in makeup and the dress Kelly had picked out for her fit like a dream, even if it was itchy. Sarah, her maid of honor, and her three bridesmaids were busy getting ready in Sarah's room when there was a last-minute knock on the door.

"Sarah, I need to have a word with you," Karen looked upset, but a bit regretful too. She held a gorgeous white dress folded over her arms. Sarah recognized the dress... A pang of unsettling insecurity and dread shot through her when Karen held out for her to take.

"Karen, I already have a dress, see?"

"Yes, but... Your groom wants you to wear a dress that he picked out. His Mother dropped it off just this morning. I think it's lovely, don't you?"

She wrinkled her nose when she thought of where she had last seen that dress. "It's disgusting!"

Kelly pushed past her into the doorway. She was wearing a pretty lavender dress with purple roses embroidered all over the skirt, winding around to fall at her feet. Her short blonde hair fell straight down, dangling just at the tops of her shoulders as it always had. Kelly's dress was more extravagant from the other three girls', since she was Sarah's maid of honor. It had long sleeves, where the others had spagetti straps holding them up, although the dresses were made in a similar fashion. When she laid eyes on the dress Karen carried, she brightened. "Oh, Sarah, it's beautiful. I think you _should _wear it!"

"I _hate_ that ugly vile _thing_, and I will _not_ wear it! Look at it, it's _ridiculous_!" Snatching the dress from her stepmother's grasp, Sarah held it up so that everyone could see.

It was the purest of white, with shiny sequins all over it, and flecks of gold. The sleeves were unbelievably puffy, and the skirt was huge! It went all the way to her ankles. It reminded Sarah of her music box back in her room... _'Wait a minute,'_ She thought._ 'That's the same dress he made me wear!'_ She remembered the beautiful crystal ballroom he'd made for her little more than a year ago. How was it possible this was the exact same dress?! _'Maybe it was all a dream, after all. Yes, a dream. And it was meant to warn me about this somehow... Well there is no way I am wearing that dress! Never ever ever ever ever ever!!!'_

As if reading her thoughts, Karen told her. "You will wear _this_ dress, and that is that." She left.

"Oh, come on, Sarah," Kelly was persistent. "It's gorgeous! I'd kill for a dress like that... I think you should wear it. Besides, it's not like you've got much of a choice!"

"I can see how_ this_ marriage is going to go..." She said to no one in particular.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, when they were all getting in the car headed to the park, Sarah decided to give it one last try. She quietly asked Karen what Kelly would think about her not wearing not the dress she had picked out for her. Karen shot her a catty look.

"Well, I really don't see how that matters, now. After the wedding, you'll be going overseas with your husband, and you won't see your friends anymore. That includes Kelly."

Sarah could not believe the cruelty of her stepmother, but she tried not to think about it too much. At least some good would come of this wedding. She would finally be free of that vile woman! Although, her husband might very well end up being much worse, if the gesture with the dress was anything to go by!

Kelly, Sarah, and Sophie all piled into Karen's car, while Tanya and Ivy rode with Sue, Tanya's mother. They all prepared themselves for the scene they all knew Sarah was planning. They had discussed it back in her room when they were all getting ready. Sarah's plan was to make a huge scene from the very start. it would be so bad that they'd just call the whole thing off. In the back of her mind, however, the girl wondered if that would even work. The guy and his family had come a long way just for him to marry her. She doubted they'd want to leave without finding him a bride. Tanya looked a little bit like her... _'I wonder... If I can trade places with her at the last minute... Haha.'_ Sarah almost laughed, but thought better of it. At least she was still capable of cracking little jokes to herself, and that was something.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth should have been watching the girl he loved in his crystal, but he wasn't. He couldn't; he was too busy getting ready for his own wedding. Straightening his tie in the mirror, he quickly became absorbed within his thoughts of her. _'How very cruel that my very own wedding day, and the day my one love is marrying another are on the very same day.'_

He wondered if the bride his parents had chosen for him was pleased with the dress he gave her. But if he were to be totally honest with himself, he really didn't care. It was just that he had always imagined himself marrying the woman who wore that very dress... How careless he had been with his heart to lose it to a mortal girl! But a knot formed in the pit of his stomach, and he recognized that feeling as regret. Yes, he would always regret the day he gave Sarah's dress away to another... Just as he gave her King away to another... He was in misery.

"Jareth?" His mother knocked on the door to his bedchamber. Was it time already? "Are you alright, pumpkin?"

"Mother, _do not_ call me that!"

Her thin face appeared in the door. The makeup, combined with her magic, made her appear only a few years older than himself. "I only wanted to check on you before the wedding. It's almost time to go. Are you ready?"

"I will _never_ be ready to go through with this charade," He let out a heavy sigh. "But I suppose I am as ready as I will _ever_ be to betray my very _soul_. Let us go..."

"Marvelous," Penelope had a curious twinkle in her eye. She opened the door further, to reveal Jareth's father standing with a sad smile on his face. "He is ready, Xithieron."

The High King nodded. "Let's get this over with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know, it's such a tragedy at this point. Sorry if this bums you out! This is too good! I know, I'm evil!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!! Did anyone notice anything that Sarah's Dad and Jareth's Mom have in common? I did that on purpose... Hah! I can't wait to write the next chapter, and get it posted already! I LOVE this fic! Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter (and all the other ones, too ). As always, please R&R! **

Quick summary for next chapter: Sarah goes to the park, and has some last-minute preparations done to her hair by the stylist that Karen hired. Sarah gets a note from the groom's parents before the wedding. Meanwhile, Jareth is at HIS wedding... Muahahahaha!!! You'll see!!!

-Kaline Reine 


	10. Final Preparations

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is owned by some rich guy. I do not own it, nor do I claim to. I WISH I did own it so that I could make a sequel WORTHY of bearing the title Labyrinth, not just some dumb Manga books! **

Slow Burn Chapter 10: Final Preparations 

As soon as the girls arrived at the park, they began to marvel at how beautiful Sarah's wedding was going to be! Karen and Sue had conspired to transform the young girl's refuge into a true vision of perfection. Obviously, whether Sarah realized it or not, Karen really did care a good deal about her, and wanted her to have a fairy tale ceremony! The four of them were left to chat while Sarah was rushed off to stand under a big white gazebo just behind a large oak tree. She had to have her hair amd makeup professionally done, according to her stepmother. So all their hard work to make Sarah look good was for nothing...

Sarah was not happy about being kept in the dark as to the groom's identity. No one would even tell her what country he was from! At the very least, she had hoped to meet him right before she married the guy! But no, she was instructed to remain under the gazebo, which had white paper walls thrown up on three sides so that she could not see out, and no one else could see in unless they were standing right in the doorway. Apparently, everyone still believed in that stupid superstition about it being "bad luck" for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. How ridiculous! She was relieved when her friends came in to watch the stylist Karen had hired give her a last-minute makeover. But it was still just noon, they had two hours...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time her hair was done, Sarah was not surpirsed when she looked in the mirror to find it exaclty the way it had been when she had danced with _him_ in that blasted crystal ballroom! Why was that night still haunting her, even now? She still vaguely wondered if it had all been just a dream; a childish premonition of what was to come... Perhaps it had been meant as some sort of warning for her?

Before she could voice her morbid opinions about her hairstyle, including the delicate silver and diamond strands that had been woven into it, Karen had stepped into the make-shift room. She was dressed in a lilac two-piece ensemble that made her look like a lawyer or something. She carried a very official looking piece of paper in her hands.

"Sarah..." She struggled to catch her breath. "I forgot to give these to you... _Here_, take your wedding vows." Sarah didn't say anything, but shot her a very confused look. "There's not much time to explain. Both families wrote the other one's vows for them. I wrote the ones for your husband, and his parents wrote these for you. They also have a note they'd like you to take time to read before the wedding."

"Thanks, I guess..." The puffy-sleeved, fluff-haired brunette mumbled back, taking the two sheets. "I'll read them later."

"You'll _read_ them _now_." Karen rolled her eyes dramatically.

All the bridesmaids and Kelly looked at Sarah to see if she planned on making a scene yet. She only sat down on a bench inside the gazebo, and looked very sad.

"Why don't we just stick with taditional vows?" She blinked, curiously.

"I don't have time to explain. I have lots of things to see to before this wedding can start. It's planned for two o' clock, and that is_ not_ going to happen if I don't go!" She truned away from her stepdaughter. "Girls, please make sure that she reads both things. Thanks, I gotta run!"

And with that, the wicked witch was gone. For the time being, at least..._ 'It is just_ like_ her to force things on me at the last damn minute!'_

"Don't worry," She said to the other four girls. "I'm reading it..." No one dared to say a word, they just looked at her solemnly, with sad expressions on their faces. Sarah decided to read the note from them first. It couldn't hurt to find out what they're like.

_"Dearest Sarah,"_ It said. She didn't read it outloud, she wanted to keep these things to herself.

_"We are very grateful to have found someone this perfect for our son. We hope you are pleased with the dress; it was our son's wish that it be sent to you. It is considered bad luck for you to see him before the wedding, but we can assure you that you will not be disappointed in him. We are certain he will be an excellent provider for you. We promise that you will be happy in our land, and we give you our countless blessings upon your union. However, you will not recieve your official wedding gifts from us until the day after the wedding, once you arrive home._

_Kindest Regards,  
King Xithieron and Queen Penelope"_

She was stunned. They actually seemed like nice, civil people! How could that be? She had never heard of those names before, so they must not be from a very well-known country. She could only _hope_ there were no wars going on right now. Maybe they were peaceful. Sarah cringed, as she realized she'd have to learn an entirely new culture if she wanted to fit in. She knew nothing about them or their home, so she was falling into this completely blind!

Sarah folded the note, and left it on the vanity mirror that the stylist had used to fix her makeup and hair. She sat alone staring at her reflection for what seemed like a long time. The girls thought it would be best to leave her, and Sarah could hear them whispering amongst themselves about how mean they must have been in their letter to her.

Before she could get a good grip on what was expected of her, Karen rushed into the gazebo like a hornet!

"Sarah, sweetie. It's time for the wedding! Come on."

She and Robert silently escorted the girl to the designated place where she was to wait until the ceremony began. She was surrounded by a wall of white roses that had been woven through a big ivory lattice thing that still blocked her from the groom's view. Sarah was disappointed, to say the least, when she realized she wouldn't even get to meet him first!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had finally agreed to leave for the mortal realm, aboveground. He mentally prepared himself for the wedding, and noticed that his father offered him a smile and a nod. Queen Penelope was in tears, though they were clearly happy ones.

"I just can't believe our little boy is gettng married!" She sobbed. "This is the happiest day of my life! You have no idea how proud you've made us, Jareth!"

The two men rolled their eyes at one another behind the back of the weeping woman.

"Hmmph, women!" They both said gleefully.

But Jareth's look of mischief soon turned to a solemn one, as he was led to the fate that awaited him aboveground. As soon as they had arrived, his mother had handed him a paper, explaining that those were the vows the bride's family had written for him. He read over them quickly, and sighed heavily. With a heavy heart, the Goblin King resigned himself to his gloomy fate.

Once he looked around at his surroundings, Jareth recognized the park. _'How cruel the fates can be! It was in this very park that I met my true love so long ago...'_

Before he could think on it any longer, he was walked to his place, at the back of the wedding. Hundreds of guests were there, waiting anxiously for it to commence. Some of them were human, but the ones on his side, he plainly saw, were not. What were this many Goblins doing aboveground in their human forms?! And without his permission, at that! Why did his parents feels the need to control every apect of his life? It was an outrage!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am assuming you have already guessed who the bride and groom atre. Just ONE MORE chapter, until the wedding actually happens! Muahahaha!!!**

-Kaline Reine


	11. Blushing Bride and Cringing Father

**Disclaimer: As you should all know by now, I possess no legal rights to Labyrinth. And none of you possess any legal rights to this story, other than to read and enjoy (and criticize) it as you see fit! Please R&R, and do what you will!**

Slow Burn Chapter 11: Blushing Bride and Cringing Father 

Jareth walked past the guests who were already seated, respectuflly in their places. He noted that there were only about one hundred people on Sarah;s side, while his side contianed at least four hundred or more "people"! Of course his parents had not been so foolish as to invite all of his Goblins! The park could not even hold them all! They had only sent invitations to the ones deemed the most intelligent, and the most worthy. He took a deep breath, as his parents both took their proper seats, and watched him carefully.

He couldn't really bring himself to look at any of the guests directly. The Goblin King only styared straight ahead, wishing for it to be over. He took a deep breath, as he approached the front of his wedding, to stand before a large white arch that was tastefully placed just below the great stone obelisk that overlooked the water.

_'Just put me out of my misery, already...'_ He stared at the green grass beside his feet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was nervously waiting for all of this to be over. She had always pictured her wedding day to be very different. She and her bridesmaids were left standing behind the rose screen, and they had been instructed by Karen not to let her leave. Not that she even bothered, anyway. The girl had already resigned herself to her terrible fate.

Karen had gone to her place in the seating arrangement, next to her husband's empty chair on Sarah's side. She was dazzled when she laid eyes on Jareth for the first time. A bit envious of Sarah for all his beauty, she couldn't take her eyes off him._ 'What a pity the girl will not even appreciate it...'_

Sarah heard someone say something about the groom being in place, and she was then on her father's arm, being led toward the white carpet that had been spread down the aisle. She only kept her eyes on the flower bouquet, that had been placed in her hands somewhere along the way. it was a daisy bouquet, her very favorite flower. Her friends had already gone up to the front, and she had a quick moment with her father, before it was time.

"This is all so beautiful. Thank you," She said to him, as they linked arms, and prepared to follow Ivy, the last bridesmaid, up to the front. Sarah did not want to leave him with the lasting impression that she was a spoiled ungtrateful brat!

"I had little to do with it, I'm afraid. Karen made all of the preparations." He seemed to be trying to say that it was not his fault.

"I know, Daddy," She replied, as the sound of cheesy, old fashioned here-comes-the-bride music filled their ears. She did not blame him for this. "I know."

A silent tear fell from her eye, as Sarah now faced the thought of losing her freedom forever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth cast a quick glance at his blushing bride-to-be. He was surprised at how very much like his beloved Sarah that dress had made her look. Why did every little thing have to keep reminding him of her?! With a bitter look on his face, he could not bring himself to look at her. There was a good chance that she had been forced into this too. He felt pity for the girl, but still he questioned why his parents had deemed a mortal like this worthy of marrying the Goblin King.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah did not look up until she had reached the front of the aisle. She turned to face the priest that would be performing the ceremony as she took her place. Robert veered off to the left, and scooped up Toby from his seat next to Karen. He brought the little toddler to the front, and there were some murmurs as to what was going on. Toby's tiny hands raeched out and he held a shiny sparkling ring in each one. His shyness was adorable. And the cute little black and white baby tuxedo only accentuated that fact.

Sarah took her ring, and she was still staring at the ground so that she could see only the groom's shadow through her ghostly-white veil. She dared only to look at his hand, as he leaned forward slightly to take the ring from her little brother's hand. She saw only a flash of what looked like white leather. _'Gloves?'_ Sarah wondered. _'Why does he wear gloves at his wedding? So strange...'_ She could see that he was very tall, and he seemed to tower over her, almost ominously.

Jareth was straining to see his bride's face, but of course her veil blocked it from his view. he was starting to wonder if... But no, it's couldn't be. That was only the wishful thinking of a broken-hearted Goblin King. He guessed she did not know he was the King of the Goblins yet. He supressed a slight chuckle, as the thought crossed his mind. What would this mere girl say when she found out the truth?

But still, he had to feel pity for her. It was not her fault; she had been forced into this just as he had. As much as he cherished the thought of being so cruel to his new bride, he also felt pity for her.

As the priest raised his hands for everyone to be silent, both bride and groom schooled themselves, and Robert took Toby back to Sarah's side where they sat down. He bouncd the little blonde boy on his knee to keep him quiet for his daughter's ceremony. He was going to miss her so much... He noticed the sinister look on Karen's face, but when she noticed him staring, she quickly made an effort to look saddened. Shrugging it off, he and Toby turned their attention back to the front of the aisle. What country was this man from, anyhow? He noticed there was a dark-skinned man serving as the groom's best man, and that he had only brought one person with him. Sarah had her four friends for support, at least...

The guests all fell silent, and Robert inwardly cringed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N**: **I know we all wanted the wedding to happen now, but I am building. Besides, can you imagine how long THEY felt like it took? Don't worry, I promise they say "I do" in the next chapter. I think you will be pleasantly surprised with what happens following the wedding... Hehehe. Chapter 13 is AWESOME! Better than 12, probably. I can't wait to find out what happens, either. Oh, wait... I'm the author, so... I guess that means I have one up on you. Sorry... (::grins::) Please R&R, I could really use the reviews! Thank you, all those who reviewed the last few chapters. Oh, and thanks to Nopa LaMais for pointing out my "alot" mistake earlier in the story. I looked it up, adn you are right, "alot" is indeed not a word! I will never use that word again!**

-Kaline Reine


	12. The Wedding and the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I had nothing to do with the creation of Labyrinth, or anything associated with it. Other than being a HUGE fan!!! . I also do not own the song Slow Burn by David Bowie, I just used it for this chapter. (You'll see!) **

Slow Burn Chapter 12: The Wedding and the Aftermath... 

Jareth and Sarah, each not knowing the identity of the other, slowly and painstakingly read their vows to one another in front of five hundred wedding guests. They seemed cold and submissive, in a defeated way. It was a very solemn ceremony; humor and happiness forgotten. They both failed to notice that both their families had, by agreement, left any names out of the wedding vows.

Yet somewhere deep inside, Sarah remembered that voice. She had heard it not that long ago. She tried to recall why this man sounded so familiar to her, but nothing came to mind... Before she knew it, he slipped the ring on her finger, and the priest continued talking, saying various blessings and such.

This girl even sounded like his Sarah. Jareth's heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. But no, it could not be. That was not possible; she would be running in fright were it her. But that young boy had looked awfully familiar to him... Yes, the little ringbearer... He mentally shook himself. He was trying to distract himself from the wedding with his fantasies, nothing more!

"You may answer truthfully," The priest, a small short man robed entirely in white and gold, finally began to bring the long ceremony to an end. When each nodded their heads in unison, he continued. _'Yeah, right,'_ They both thought. _'Truthfulness... If I were being true to myself, I would turn around and leave right now.'_ Turning to Jareth, he stated. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in richness and poorness, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." He cast a solemn glance at the strong girl that stood beside him. It must have taken alot of nerve for her not to cry. Hell, it was all he could do not to. He saw that she was still staring at her flower bouquet.

"And do you," The priest was now adressing Sarah, who stared at her daisies, and barely listened to his words. "Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in richness and poorness, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

Sarah swallowed hard, and released a breath she had not realized she had been holding. All of the guests seemed to lean forward in anticipation of this moment. Would she do it? Yes, she had to. She had to say it. If she didn't, she did not want to think about having to spend the rest of her life with Karen's anger over this day. "I... do?" She asked it as a question, numbly.

"You may kiss the bride."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now was the moment of truth... Could Jareth stand to look into the eyes of this mortal woman, knowing that she was not Sarah, that he could not possibly ever love her? But he ahd to do it. hey were already married, the deed was done. _'Not until you kiss her, you fool!'_ The back of his mind whispered in a scream. Jareth vaguley thought of fleeing from here this minute, but he knew that his overbearing Mother would only come after him, demanding why he had ruined her life! No, he had to do it.

Sarah closed her eyes for the kiss, as she felt him lift her veil tenderly, flipping it, tucking it over top of her head. His touch was like a shadow, never really there, but almost. Almost... She had no more time to think until she felt his lips gently caress hers, pressing into them lightly, and then backing away. At least he was gentle, and she was grateful for that. it was the first time she had ever been kissed, and it felt exhilarating and dizzying.

Now the Goblin King knew he had to be hallucinating. This girl looked so much like her, but there was something dreadfully wrong with her. This could not be his Sarah! And yet it was, he was certain. But before he could say anything to her, she had turned, with her hands over her eyes to block her tears from anyone's view. He had wanted to know, _had to know_, could it be her? Had she known who she marrying? And if she did, why had she been crying like that? He realized with a start that his bride had run away. Of course, there would be plenty of time for him to speak with her later. Maybe they could find a way to live together... Even if she was not Sarah, she had still been exquisitely lovely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had run straight into her Father's arms, without giving it a second thought. She had wanted to see whether or not her new husband was handsome, or grotesque, but she could not bring herself to look into the face of that horrible man! She just knew she was going to hate him. If nothing else, than simply because he had gone along with it as she had. She could not fault herself. Sarah never_ had_ been able to do that!

"Ssshhh," Robert held his daughter, until her sobs died down. People were staring, as he whispered to her. "It's alright, pumpkin. It's overwith now." He glared daggers in Karen's direction, but his wife gave him the cold shoulder.

Sarah smiled when she saw Toby looking at her, wide-eyed. He sat in the chair next to where her Father had been sitting. But that only served to further remind her that soon she would be leaving, and she woukd never see Toby again! And after she had fought so hard to get him back, too. But of course, she couldn't tell anyone that. All she could do was sob onto her Father's shoulder, and stain his nice jacket.

Finally, with a roll of her eyes, Karen yanked Sarah away from Robert. Luckily, most of the wedding guests were already starting to head for the large building on the far side of the park that Karen had rented out for the reception.

"Sarah, darling, please don't cry," She sounded so cold when she said that. "We have a wedding reception to go to. You're a grown, married woman now, so you had better start _acting_ like it!" She grabbed Toby, and indicated to Robert, with a quick tilt of her yellow head, that he was to proceed to the reception hall.

Sarah was fuming. "The _only_ good that will come of this hellish union is that I will finally be_ free_ of _you_! _I hate you, Karen!"_

"I know," Her stepmother smiled pleasantly. "Now, don't you want your presents? Come on." On her way, she picked up the bouquet of daisies that Sarah had dropped in her flight.

Ther only reason Sarah even followed them was because she did not know what else to do. And she certainly did not want to be left just standing there alone! Her new husband had disappeared as well. Where had he gone off to?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The reception was nothing too fancy. It was more casual, unlike the wedding. There was a sizeable dance floor cleared out, so it obvious what would later be expected of them... But for now the new couple was separated, being forced to put up with a limitless number of questions from their family and friends.

At long last, it was time for the bride and groom to share in the traditional dance. Karen and Penelope had conspired to out the whole wedding reception togetehr, of course. So much to the married couple's dismay, everything was on a strictly timed schedule. No wonder the two women got along so well...

Sarah's eyes finally rose to meet her husband's gaze, and she gasped at what she saw. Before her, there stood a very haughty, very arrogant, very real Goblin King! her first instinct was to bolt for the door, but she felt almost as if she were back in the crystal ballroom; enchanted by his spell... The music did not sound like her idea of a romantic slow dance, but she wasn't going to argue. They simply went for each other, and their bodies fit together perfectly, as the music droned on. And as she fought this reality, she danced with him in wordless horror.

"Here shall we live in this terrible town..." _The song began._

_Sarah thought back to the moment she had first entered the Goblin City... It was a dump!_

"Where the price for our eyes shall squeeze them tight like a fist,"

_They were both amazed at how very fitting this song was for all they had been through together!_

"And the walls shall have eyes,"

_Images of a strange type of plant, lichen maybe, growing on the walls of the Labyrinth, when she first passed..._

"And the doors shall have ears,"

_The twin door knockers; one with a mouth and no ears, one with ears and no mouth..._

"But we'll dance in the dark,"

_Images of a crystal ballroom and a dark fair-haired stranger who seemed hauntingly familiar to her, even now..._

"And they'll play with our lives,"

_The others who had joined them in their dance, all of them jeering at Sarah, playing some sort of joke on her that she never quite got..._

"Like a Slow Burn Leading us on and on and on,"

_"Labyrinth?!" Sarah had voiced her first concern. "What do they mean Labyrinth?! This just goes on and on and... There aren't any turns, or any openings, or anything!"_

"Like a Slow Burn Turning us round and round and round,"

_She twirled round madly in search if the Goblins she was sure had somehow gotten into her room, but as soon as she turned, they were gone._

"But who are we So small in times such as these,"

_She had felt so small... When he had loomed over her in that dark tunnel..._

"Slow Burn, Slow Burn...

Oh, these are the days These are the strangest of all,"

_She had stood, boldly overlooking the Labyrinth, her newest challenge..._

"These are the nights These are the darkest to fall,"

_And that night, when he had slipped her that drugged peach, and she had fallen into a dream-like sleep... Or was she asleep at all?_

"But who knows?  
Echoes in tenement halls,"

_How his laughter had echoed off the walls as he sang to Toby, with the Goblins all around him..._

"Who knows?  
Though the years snare them all,"

_And the helping hands, they had snared her in their relentless grip, only to keep her from falling..._

"Like a Slow Burn Leading us on and on and on,"

_She broke into a run, as she darted down the long, narrow path that seemed to go on and on and on... Forever..._

"Like a Slow Burn Twirling us round and round and upside down,"

_How he had spun her in starry circles within the crystal ballroom... Only to turn her world upside down in the room with a thousand stairs..._

"There's fear overhead,"

_When she had been trapped in the oubliette, looking up to the small light overhead, and hoped there was a way for her to get out, somehow..._

"There's fear overground,"

_Wanna live underground..._

"Slow Burn, Slow Burn...

Like a Slow Burn Leading us on and on and on,"

_How her friends had led her straight to the castle, without hesitation... Helping her as friends should..._

"Like a Slow Burn Turning us round and round and round,"

_And then he did twirl her round, as they danced just as they had once, long ago..._

"And here are we At the center of it all,"

_And indeed they were, for the room belonged to those two, and those two alone. They danced all over, up down, and around the large circle that had been cleared for them so they could indeed be the center of it all..._

"Slow Burn, Slow Burn, _Slow Burn_..."

When the music finally died down, Sarah felt her rushing panic return with a force like no other. But instead of fleeing and breaking something, as she did before, she found herself being held there. Jareth had grasped her wrist, and he delicately bent to kiss her hand, before relasing her with a look, as if to say _'Don't you _dare_ do it again...'_ And she knew what he meant. He did not want to see her run away from him again. And something in his mismatched eyes, the contrast of wine and champagne, just wouldn't let her do it. Not yet... But then she bolted!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was mortified when she realized she had wed the_ Goblin King_! How was she ever going to survive now? Another country, _indeed!_ Her thoughts were cut short by the nagging feeling that she was being watched. Jareth had disappeared, at least for now. Maybe what had happened in the Labyrinth was just a dream, and she had only dreamt of her future husband, perhaps? There was always that chance... Anything was possible._ 'If anything is possible,'_ Her stupid brain was ever so kind enough to point out. _'Then it's also possible that it did happen, and it was real!'_ No, it just _couldn't_ be! Somehow, she knew he had been responsible for this!

The feeling that someone had been watching her was correct. She turned to see Kelly, Tanya, Sophie, and Ivy all staring at her. They also stared at her new husband, who was now comfortably seated at a table on the far side of the room. Because of the glamourous nonchalance that he seemed to pull off with such ease, if Sarah had not ben certain he was the Goblin King before, she certainly was now! It _had_ to be him...

Jareth had felt like he would die from joy when it finally dawned on him that he really was married to Sarah! He had never thought that things would really end up this way. In a strange way, he regretted doing this to her, however. He knew that she had been forced into this marriage, just as he had been. And she obviously was not very pleased with the outcome of who her husband had turned out to be!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I am sorry if it disappointed anyone. But I can't make everyone happy! What pleases one displeases another... But I hope it was to your liking anyway. I am working really hard on this fanfic. Please R&R and tell me what you think. **

And did anyone notice the song? I love that whole thing, with the music and the memories... I try to make it more meaningful, so we can all see what Sarah sees, and how the songs relate to the Labyrinth. Next chapter... They get their wedding presents, and chit-chat with the guests. Jareth TRIES to talk to Sarah; we'll see how that goes!

-Kaline Reine 


	13. Bouquet of Doom!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, and I haven't owned it for the last 12 chapters. but feel free to check back with me at the next chapter, to see if I have succeeded in my evil sinister plan to own it then... Yep. **

Slow Burn Chapter 13: Bouquet of Doom! 

"Psst! Sarah!" Kelly tapped her shoulder impatiently when she caught her staring at Jareth for the third time. "I know you're busy admiring your new hubby, but do you think you could come out of your coma for like _five minutes_ to do the bouquet toss? Hmm?"

"Bouquet toss?" She came out of her reverie.

"Duh! It's tradition!"

"If you say so..." Sarah turned and tossed the daisies over her head and then sat down in a nearby chair before she fainted. "Catch!" She chuckled wickedly when the girls who had already lined up began to madly grasp for it.

"Sar-rah!" Kelly jumped to catch it but fell on her face. "You were supposed to wait until I was ready! You're supposed to throw it to your best friend! Everybody _knows_ that!"

"I got it!" Tanya's sharp voice rang out above the disappointed grunts of the others. There were alot of elligible women there, it seemed. "Oh, I'm so happy!" She was talking to her cousin Ivy now. "Maybe I _do_ have a chance with that cutie, Jared _after_ all!"

This comment seemed to amuse Jareth for some odd reason... He sat in the dark corner, with that same old seductive smile on his face. Sarah shot him a look at Tanya's comment. He shook his head, but did not lose his smile. Wordlessly, he got up and walked toward Sarah. _'Oh, god! Is he really coming over here?! What do I do?!'_ She was glad that he had not been some crazed foreigner, but in a way he was worse! She had fantasized about marrying the Goblin King, sure, but he terrified her more than anything! She didn't really_ mean_ it!

_"Oh, you didn't?"_ His words came echoing back to her...

Jareth approached her, but when he came near, his wife got up and abruptly walked away. She tried to hide behind her father, but he was persistent. He followed her all over the room, until at last he cornered her when she was alone. Sarah had just poured herself another glass of punch

"Sarah..." He reached out a hand for her.

"Get away from me, you creep!"

He felt something cold and wet hit his chest, and trickle down his body. What had she _done_?! She'd just dared to spill punch on the Goblin King! And she had done it _deliberately_! He was wearing white and it would surely stain.

Queen Penelope was the first onlooker to notice, and she handed her son a clean shirt, telling him to go get changed and cleaned up. "Sarah, what you just did is viewed as _treason_ in the country that we are from."

"Stay away! Goblin!" She hissed, where only the Queen could hear her. Penelope grabbed her new daughter-in-law's arm.

"Perhaps," She began harshly but ended in a gentle tone. "We have started off on the wrong foot. I am Queen Penelope, and this is my husband, King Xithieron. We are Jareth's parents."

Understanding at last dawned on poor Sarah. "Oh, I see..."

"Sarah," Karen apparently had missed what had happened. That, or she just didn't give a damn. "_There_ you are! It's time to open your wedding gifts. Where is your husband?" She looked around.

"He-He um... He went to the bathroom..." Sarah managed, before Penelope or the short silver-haired man to her right could answer for her. "He should be back in a minute."

"Oh, okay." Karen grinned, a dopey little smirk. "Come stand over here, and we'll get started as soon as he gets back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah stood with Kelly on one side of her and a strange black man to her left. Who was he, anyway? There were tons of gifts to open! She almost regretted tossing the cool liquid onto Jareth's clothes, but the look on his face had been well worth it. As she watched him cross the large room to get to her, lots of memories came flooding back to her. She suddenly remembered their confrontation last year. Why had she ever allowed herself that he wasn't real? When she saw the grave expression on his face, she knew he _was_ still the same cruel Goblin King from before.

"This is from me," Karen awkwardly shoved a flat green box between Sarah and Jareth, just as he sat down beside her. Sarah was reminded of the Little Miss Muppet rhyme from her childhood. _'Little Miss Muppet,'_ She thought. _'Only had to worry about a spider! I have to deal with the_ Goblin King_! Won't this be fun?'_

"What is it?" Sarah spoke in monotone as she opened it, to find a silky black outfit of some sort. She quickly closed the lid, before Jareth could see what it was!

"Let me see," He said it more as an order, and snatched it from her. His face went blush red when he saw three different, equally revealing lingerie sets. There was a note at the bottom adressed to Sarah. "Um... Uh, here." He stammered, embarassed.

Kelly nudged Sophie gently. "Her new husband sure is _cute._ Too bad they're married now, or she'd have to watch out for me! Hahaha!" When both girls laughed, everyone assumed it was because of the box's contents, and ignored them.

"I know!" Tanya agreed as well, in a hushed tone. "He's_ so_ hot!" Ivy just smiled and shook her head.

"It's a note," Sarah said, and then_ silently_ read it.

_"Sarah- Please wear these in good tidings as a memento of our fondness for one another. You husband will be pleased if you know how to use them. -Karen"_

"Karen..." She glared at her Stepmother. "Go screw yourself!"

But Karen only chuckled, and kept serenely smiling. It was enough to make Sarah want to smack her.

"Here honey," Robert quickly covered for his wife's wickedness by shoving another gift in front of Sarah. "You can open mine next." He shot his wife a look that said _'Stop it, or else!'_

He had given her some mementos of her childhood to take with her. Among all of the gifts, he and Sarah both knew that this one would mean the most to her. She hugged him and gave him her thanks, before moving onto the next gift.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The new "couple" got alot of gifts from people, and continued to angrily ignore each other. If their eyes met, they glared at each other, if their hands touched, they each recieved a dirty look from the other. Finally, they had opened all the lovely gifts from their guests. Sarah was the first one to leap up from her seat, and take off to the other side of the room. Jareth shot her a questioning glance, which she pointedly ignored.

"Do you _know_ who he _is_?!" Sarah was asking Karen later, when a few of their guests had left.

"Yes. I know his name is Jareth, and he's from a kingdom far away on the other side of the world. That's _all _I know about him, I'm afraid."

_'So!'_ Sarah thought._ 'The truth comes out! She doesn't know he's the Goblin King, then.'_ She mused silently to herself. "Oh, okay then..." She was certain Karen had been tricked into this somehow.

Jareth continued to try and talk to Sarah, but every time he approached her, she kept giving him the cold shoulder. _'She must be very angry with me... But I had nothing to_ do_ with this! If only I could tell her...'_

"My dear girl," It was Xithieron, who ventured up to Sarah next. "My wife and I would like to bestow our blessing upon this splendid union." His silver eyes sparkled with sincerity. Sarah liked him already. "However, you will not recieve our wedding present until tomorrow evening. We request that you dine with us in our palace tomorrow. Would that be agreeable to _you_?"

"Certainly," She managed. How could she refuse him? "That sounds nice." Nothing wrong with being civil...

"Queen Sarah," A low voice came from behind her. She whirled to find a tall, dark, and somewhat handsome man. "I bring you gifts from my lands, that lie to the East of the your new Kingdom." Ebony hands placed a bag in her hand with what felt like many small stones inside of it.

She opened the bag to find that there were no stones, but many multi-faceted jewels, of all different sizes and colors. "T-thank you!" Her face lit up brightly. "Thank you so much! I don't believe we've been introduced properly..."

"And since when have you cared about propriety?" It was Jareth. Great. Just great. "Sarah, this is a good friend of mine, Sirion. Sirion, as I'm certain you are well aware, this is the _lovely_ Sarah that I have told you_ so_ much about."

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, my Queen," He bowed deeply before, and when she tried to return the bow, Jareth stopped her.

"The Goblin Queen bows to _no one_, is that understood?"

"Nice to meet you as well," She remarked, before turning from Jareth and walking over to her friends. She had been civil long enough. "Hmmph!"

"Such a little spitfire," Sirion remarked to his long-time friend. "You will have your hands full with her, _that's_ for sure!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Kelly?" Sarah asked Ivy, who replied with a quick shrug.

"She went out to get your last gift," Sophie cut in. "And Tanya went to help her with it. I don't know what it is, but I think you'll like it." She smiled.

Sarah returned her smile, and was just about to say something, when two girls burst through the door with a big black dog. Upon closer inspection, Sarah realized it was Ranger, Kelly's Australian Shepherd. He was black, white, and caramel; a pattern known to breeders as a tri-black.

"I want you to have Ranger," Kelly explained with a triumphant smirk. "He can go with you, I already asked your husband. He's _really_ nice!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Sarah. Just give him a_ chance_!"

_'I wonder if she knows how ridiculous she sounds asking me to give the Goblin King a chance!' _She kept her thoughts to herself for now. "Oh, Kelly! Thank you! I _love_ Ranger! Ever since Merlin died, I've always wanted another dog. But Karen wouldn't let me have one..."

"I know. He's yours now."

Tanya was busy fastening a bright red collar around the gentle dog's furry neck. "And I got you a collar for him!"

"I bought the name tag," Sophie pointed to a small metal clip that hung from the dog's collar. "Now everyone will know he's yours!"

Sarah felt tears welling up in her eyes. But they were happy ones. "Oh, you guys! Thank you _so much_! This is the nicest thing anyone has _ever _done for me! I'll never forget you." When she felt a presence next to her, she saw that it was Jareth again. He just did _not _know when to give up!

"You can still write to them, you know. And visit them on holidays, as well," He supplied a smirk.

"Can we write to her, too?" Kelly asked.

"Certainly. I trust you will wrap things up here soon enough, Sarah. We must be on our way before long." He winked at her, which made her cringe.

"Whatever..."

Sarah was upset, but she loved Ranger! He was about a year and a half old, so he was fully grown. She had gotten to play with Ranger when Kelly first got him, and sometimes, Kelly even thought he liked her friend more than his own owner! That was what had prompted her to give him to Sarah. She was grateful for him, whatever the reason. It would be nice to have a friendly face when she was being forced to travel to a strange place far away... The weird thing was that Ranger had one blue eye and one brown eye, just like Jareth's. _'Oh, the irony just keeps getting better and better...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bye honey," Rober gave his daughter one of his famous bear hugs before sending her on her way. "I'll miss you. Make sure you tell that husband of yours to let you visit us on Christmas, alright?"

"I will Dad," Tears lightly stained the front of Sarah's dress as she fell back from his embrace to tell Toby goodbye. "Bye little guy. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Wave bye-bye to Sarah," Karen told him. Toby sucked his thumb and ignored her, but he decided to wave his goodbye to his sister at last.

After Sarah hugged all her friends goodbye, and told her parents and Toby bye, it was time for them to leave. Jareth led her, against her will, to a large black limo which was waiting just outside the park. He held the door for her, then waited while Ranger jumped inside, before climbing in after them. Sarah turned her head to look out the window, while the big black dog settled across her lap. Jareth made no attempt to say anything to her. He knew she'd just manage to slip even further out of his reach if he did.

It was a surprisingly short ride. As soon as the long vehicle turned the corner, out of sight, Jareth moved his hands in a strange way to conjure a crystal. When he dropped it at their feet, all three of them were transported to a small room. All of their other gifts were sitting in a big pile in the corner.

Ranger acted scared. He saw strange creatures linging the floors and walls. He barked at them, and they immediately scattered. Sarah looked around, and saw that they were in what had to be the throne room. She had only been there once before, with her old friends, and it had been empty at the time. She was scared too, and grabbed the dog protectively when she saw Jareth eyeing him suspiciously.

_'I'll get you, my pretty,'_ He thought bitterly. _'And your little _dog_ too!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This is an Author Note. Yep. Sorry this chapter took me so long to get put up here! My brighthouse service got all messed up; and there was an "outage in our area" according to them! Stupid brighthouse... I hope you will forgive me! I promise to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love hearing from all of you! I hope you find the rest of this story to your liking, as well. :-) **

My favorite part is the last line, from Jareth. I just HAD to put that in... I can only assume that Sarah likes the Wizard of Oz, since it was one of the books on her bookshelf in the movie. Yeah, I pay attention to detail. That's probably why why writing is so thorough. And it just seeemd so fitting! WILL he "get her"??? Hmm, guess we'll find out, won't we? Please R&R!

-Kaline Reine


	14. Is This Love?

**Disclaimer: Embarassing though this chapter may be (even for me) I do not own the characters (with the obvious exception of Ranger, of course), or the setting (well not most of it anyway). I am in no way shape or form responsible for this chapter, other than for havign written it, of course! Tehehe... Oh, and I don't own Labyrinth, sorry. If I did, I'd have a writing contest for the best sequel and I'd pay the winner untold amounts of cash to make the sequel based on their ideas. Yep, that's what I'd do. Here we go: (and please don't kill me for this chapter, thank you) **

Chapter 14: Is This Love? 

Sarah's first impulse upon seeing the castle beyond the Goblin city again was to run. And that's exactly what she did. Grabbing Ranger by the collar, she led him quickly out the door that led out of the throne room. She soon found that he would run close behind her on his own, so she let him go. He seemed to be getting the idea that they needed to escape. It was difficult for her at first, as her high heels and long dress kept tripping her up.

The pair turned down corridors, and went down dark hallways, until they got themselves completely and hopelessly lost. Sarah looked at the unblinking dog, as if quesitoning him but he returned her questioning glance. That was when Jareth showed up.

_I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone..._

"Playing hide and seek, are we?" He circled her viciously, like a shark. "I am adept at _most_ games, as you will soon find out, Sarah."

She was at a loss for words. "You stay away from me, you-you _Goblin King_!" Ranger barked when she said the last bit, as if for emphasis.

_It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own..._

"That_ really_ is not much of an insult, you know. I would have expected much better, coming from you. Our wedding was not as I had planned. To be precise, I did not plan it at all."

_Wasted days and sleepless nights  
But I can't wait to see you again..._

"Why should I believe _you_?"

Mismatched eyes regarded her thoughtfully for a long moment. "Because I am your husband?" He had managed to back her into a corner in the long, gloomy hall.

_My back's against the wall..._

"Get a life!"

"Again, not much of an insult," He was using a bored, neutral tone with her, and she didn't like it. He just seemed so arrogant! "It was my Mother."

"What did you say?" Sarah winced in pain as he approached her, as if expecting a blow. He did nothing, only stood towering over her menacingly.

_I need you by my side to tell me it's all right  
'Cause I don't think I can take anymore..._

"My Mother forced me into an arranged marriage, just as _yours_ did to _you_, sweet Sarah. I was, shall we say, less than _agreeable_ to the arrangement, myself. I can understand your point of view, trust in that."

_Is this love..._

Was Jareth being... nice? "Karen is _not_ my Mother! And how could anyone force_ you_ to do something you didn't want to do? That doesn't make any _sense_! I thought you were the Goblin King?"

_That I'm feeling?_

"Make no mistake," He reached out an arm to push himself off the wall, to stride elegantly to where her dog sat across from her. Jareth reached out a hand, and scratched Ranger behind the ears. "I am very _much_ the Goblin King. I do not know who my real parents are; I never have. I know only that which Xithieron and Penelope were kind enough to teach me. They are the High King and Queen, and they make all the laws down here, in the Underground."

_Is this the love_

"You lost me," She sighed defeatedly. "I-I don't understand. Please, I'm very confused, and I just want to g-"

_That I've been searching for?_

He attempted to silence her by returning quickly to her side, and snapping an arm around her waist to hold her against his frame. He pulled her to him, and his lips frantically sought hers. Sarah realzied what he was trying to do, and she pushed back aginst him, hard. He fell squarely onto his rump and the girl giggled at him. Jareth felt blood rise to his cheeks, and knew he was blushing with embarassment.

_Is this love_

Calmly collecting himself, he used the advantage of having Ranger nearby to help him to his feet. "One more move like_ that_, and you will find yourself in an oubliette. I am King, I can do whatever I want."

_Or am I dreaming?_

"Not with _me_ you can't!" She was blushing as well, although not quite as badly as him. "Just because we're married _doesn't _mean that I love you!"

Her skirt spun elegantly as she walked past him and turned the corner. Sarah whistled for Ranger to follow her, and he did.

_This must be love..._

"Where do you think you are going?" Jareth raised just one eyebrow. "You do not even know your way around my castle!"

_'Cause it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me..._

"Oh, really?" _'We'll just see about that!' _"I'm sure it's a piece of _cake_!" Uh-oh. This wasn't good. She had dared to say the words to him, the ones that he had longed to hear her voice speak once more to him. But this time they were said as if in argument, and he wasn't going to stand for that!

_I can't stop this feeling  
I've been this way before..._

He slapped her. _Hard._ He just couldn't help himself, and as she fell to the floor with a heavy thud, he knew he had gone too far. Sarah looked up at him, pleading with stars in her eyes, and a harsh red handprint across her cheek.

"Jareth..." It was the first time he could ever remember hearing her say his name. "How _could_ you?!"

"Sarah..." He picked her up in his arms, bridal style. This was not what he had intended to happen. But at least she had stopped running, and now she kept her arms fastened obediently around his strong neck. "Please forgive me. Let me show you to your new room."

_But with you I've found the key  
to open any door..._

Jareth carried her all the way to a large oak door. Once they stepped inside, he put her down, and she ran to the other side of the room. She would do anything just to get away from him at the moment! Sarah was confused and frightened. And although she had never wanted to admit it, and still wouldn't, the Goblin King _did_ have power over her! And lots of it!

_I can feel my love for you  
growing stronger day by day..._

He went to her, and put a comforting arm around her. Wordlessly, Jareth helped his unwilling bride to the bed. They sat in perfect silence for a few moments, before he let go.

_But I can't wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms..._

"Sarah, I am sorry," He was watching her; piercing her with his stare. She noticed he did not let Ranger come in, but made him wait by the door. "Please, I did not mean to-"

"Just shut _up_!" She fought the urge to slap him back.

_Is this love...  
That I'm feeling?_

"I know it must be difficult for you, being here in such a new place. But it is _not _as if you have never been here before. I was under the stern impression that you were just some mortal girl who my parents had chosen for me to wed! Imagaine my surprise when it was _you_, instead..."

_Is this the love...  
That I've been searching for?_

"So you didn't _want_ to marry me, then? I wish I had never gone through with it! If I had've known it was _you_, I would never have_ said_ those horrid words!" She burst into tears, and collasped face-down onto the bed. Sarah was inadvertently trying to avoid another blow to her face, while expressing her emotions at the same time. "Once I had thought my adventrue here had all been a dream! And now... Now I wish it _was_!"

_Is this love...  
Or am I dreaming?_

"Sarah..."

Gentle hands caressed her shoulder blade through the thick fabric of her shimmery dress. "No, don't_ touch_ me!"

_This must be love..._

He reached down to hold her hand, even though she resisted at first. The two held hands while she sobbed into the other. Jareth knew she needed to cry. But he just wanted so badly to hold her tight, and never let go.

_'Cause it's really got a hold on me  
A hold on me..._

"I hate you!" She screamed.

Is this love that I'm feeling

"I hate you as well." He replied calmly, while smiling.

_Is this the love...  
That I've been searching for?_

He bent slowly to kiss her cheek, even as she tried to bury it in the vast black silk that lined the bed. "Please do not cry. This is no dream, Sarah."

_Is this love...  
Or am I dreaming?_

"No, it isn't," She rose from the bed, wiping her face across her long ivory sleeves, and sniffling terribly. "Please explain to me why I'm here. You had something to do with this, I _know_ you did!"

_Is this the love...  
That I've been searching for?_

"No," He shook his head vigorously. "I _assure you_ it was not my_ fault_. I give you my word."

"Yes! You just couldn't stand that I had power over you! I understand now. You are a _coward_!"

_Is this love...  
Or am I dreaming?_

"I am no such thing," He seemed lost in deep thought for a moment or two. "Tell me, why would you have not gone through with it, _had_ you known it was me you were to marry? I thought you were not fond of the arrangement anyhow. Why did you do it, without a fight?"

_Is this the love...  
That I've been searching for?_

"Because..."

_Is this love...  
Or am I dreaming?_

"Because... I hate you, and I _never_ wanted to see you again! And now here we are, married! This is_ ridiculous_, Jareth!" Oh dear, she said it again... "I wish you would drop off the face of the earth, and never come _back_! I can't stand to be around you; I never _could_! That's why you're the villain here, and I have to _stop_ you!"

_Is this the love...  
That I've been searching for?_

"Sarah..." His eyes were... glossy? Was he actually_ crying?!_ Sarah couldn't believe her eyes! "I-I don't know why you are so cruel to me..." He turned away, as tears were trickling down his ethereal glowing cheeks.

_Is this love...  
Or am I dreaming?_

"Jareth... I'm sorry, nevermind," She actually put her arm around him! So he was making progress. That was good. _Wasn't_ it? It didn't matter. "Don't cry. God, I can't believe you're _crying_!"

Is this the love that I've been searching for

"Why not?" He sniffed. "Did you really think that I was some heartless creature, _incapable_ of love? Do you think that I cannot feel, just the same as _you_ can?"

_Is this love..._

"No. That's not it. I just thought all this time you were you were trying to slow me down, and distract me from saving Toby."

_Or am I dreaming?_

"That isn't so..."

_Is this the love..._

"I suppose not..." She sighed, long and heavy with pent-up emotion.

_Is this love...  
Is this love...  
Is this love?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know it was strange to put a love song during the middle of fight. But love and hate are both forms of passion. Keep that in mind. All rights to the song "Is This Love" belong to Whitesnake. They are awesome! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews (::hugs all of you::)! Please R&R (again) and I appologize for taking so long to get chapters 13 and 14 posted. 15 will be a little qicker, hopefully. If my computer stops acting up... (::glares at laptop and looks at hammer then back to laptop::) Hmm...**

I will try to keep this story interesting for you. there are lots of surprises to come, don't worry. I promise not to let Jareth and Sarah fall into a boring every-day marriage... Not that they could, but still... Lol. 

-Kaline Reine 


	15. Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the crap I write.**

Chapter 15: Awkward Moments 

_'Wow, awkward moment...'_ Sarah had never felt so out of place in all her life before. Here she was, in a new place, with a man she had always considered to be her arch nemesis! They were enemies, and now they were... married? It just didn't seem right.

"Perhaps..." Her husband's voice broke her from her reverie. "You would like to change into something a bit more... _comfortable_?"

"Not with _you_ in here! And besides, I don't have anything else to wear," Suddenly she glared at him. "_Someone _never gave me a chance to get my things, you know."

"Naturally I would not remain in the room. What do you_ take_ me for?" He returned her glare with similar intensity. "You do not need your clothes, or anything else for that matter. I have arranged for you to have an entirely new wardrobe. My Mother asked your Step-Mother for your measurements, and you will find everything you need in that wardrobe over there." He pointed to a large cedar wardrobe not too far from where they were standing.

That was the first time Sarah had dared to take in her surroundings. They were in a very large room, with an absurdly oversized bed, which was decorated in rich satin and silky black sheets. The headboard looked as if it were carved from cedar as well. The large room had a very high ceiling, and candle chandeliers hung delicately down from it, casting an eerie glow on everything their light touched. There was a vanity table set up in the corner, with only a hairbrush, and silver-plated handmirror laid on it. A bureau that she could only assume belonged to Jareth, was on the far side of the room, away from what appeared to be "her side". _'Might as well mark everything with little _'his'_ and _'hers'_ labels...'_ She thought.

"Thanks, I guess," That was about all she could manage at that time. "So are you _leaving_, or...?"

"Yes, yes... For heaven's sake, it simply _would not do _for one's husband to see them indecent, now would it?" He snickered, before vanishing in a flash of glitter.

"Ass..." She muttered, before dashing to the wardrobe.

Sarah could not wait to get out of that horrible dress! Had it not been for the torment she had suffered through when she had first worn it, things might have been different. But they weren't. And she wanted _out of it_! _Now_.

When she swung open the big heavy cedar doors, what she saw amazed her. There were dresses of all different shapes and sizes, clearly meant for all sorts of occasions. There were some rather scandalous ones, and those that would cover her up completely. Some were sparkly and glitzy, some were plain. Some were bright, and some were dull. Some were suited for everyday wear, while some appeared intended for more ceremonious occasions.

One dark blue evening gown in the back caught Sarah's eye, after much searching. Grabbing it, she squirmed out of the hated white barbie doll dress, and into the stunning midnight blue one. The neckline hung in a deep V low over her chest. It had a sort of vague shine to the fabric, and the dress had small straps just barely holding it up. It clung to her form, and dipped way down her back. It was _perfect_ for her. She was sure all of the dresses would fit her this perfectly, but whatever happened to wearing jeans and a T-shirt?

She noticed her white shoes looked ridiculous with the dark gown. When she looked to the bottom of her wardrobe, beneath the dresses, there lay several different colors of shoes. She chose a pair of black heels, and went to examine herself in what she could only assume was her vanity mirror.

Her appearance was pleasing, but something was still not right... _Her hair_! She hated the way it was all fluffed out like that! Picking up the silver-handled brush, she began to fix her hair, so that it now hung straight, as it usually did. It looked almost back to normal once she removed the ornaments that had been woven through it. She had to hurry up; she didn't know when Jareth would be back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he entered the room, Sarah was still sitting at her vanity table, arranging her hair for the third time. She just couldn't get it quite right.

"You look marvelous," His gentle voice caressed her ear. She shivered, but he pretended not to notice, and glanced out the glass-less window "_Lovely_, even."

"Don't you ever _knock_?"

"It's my room, and my castle. Why would I want to do _that_?" He sat down on the giant bed, and swung one leg over the side leisurely. Jareth then raised an eyebrow, and looked at her from his position behind her in the mirror. "It's getting late, Sarah." He gestured toward the window. "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I'm not joining _you_ for _any_thing!"

"As you wish," He vanished without wasting another word. She was a lost cause.

"Damn it, where did he go?" She spun around, rising quickly from her silver chair at the vanity table. "Stupid Goblin King..."

Sarah could feel her stomach rumble with the stresses of not having eaten all day. She had been to busy marrying that slimeball to worry about food. But now she regretted her decision not to dine with the bastard. She opened one of the shiny drawers next to her, and found some hair adornments. She picked a light blue hair clip, twisted her hair up, and closed the clip over it. And that was when she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had taken her a while, and she had had to ask several very _un_-helpful Goblins along the way, but Sarah had at last found the dining room she had been told about. Jareth was sitting at a big long table, looking as regal as ever. He hadn't started eating yet. Apparently he had expected her. How she hated that!

"Changed your mind, have you?"

Sarah didn't bother to answer, she merely sat at the huge table that looked like it was designed to seat at least two hundred or more people, and _comfortably_ at that! Did he entertain guests here?

"What_ is_ this stuff?" Picking up a fork, Sarah poked at the food on her plate.

"Griptur and Haldum. It's a Goblin delicassy, and we're _lucky_ to have it. There are not many in the Underground who can afford such a luxury as this. Either eat it, or don't. It matters little to me."

"Why do you have to be_ that_ way?" She pushed the plate with the weird grimey stuff away, as far down the table as it could go. Apparently he kept his table well polished, because the plate slid off onto the floor, and shattered. She gasped sharply, and winced at the sound. She knew he was going to be abaolutely furious with her.

"Hildegodde," He called to one of his Goblin servants. "Clean that up." He pointed to the shards of fine china that now lay on the marble floor across from him. He seemed so casual, so unphased by it. It was as if he were expecting that all along.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be angry?" He raised a mutlti-colored eyebrow in her general direction, while wolfing down his food ill-manneredly. "I have the most beautiful wife in all the world. Hell, in _any_ of the worlds. And we are so _perfectly_ suited for one another. Do you even know how many times that I have done that _very_ same thing myself?"

This only made Sarah angry. The very thought that he actually believed she could ever be anything like him repulsed her even more than the food had! She fought the urge to wretch all over his plate, and idly wondered how he'd react to that. "As_ if_!" Was the only comeback she could manage at the moment.

"Nonsense. You know it to be true, Sarah. Why fight it?"

"I could _never_ be anything like you!"

"Oh?" Now she had his attention. Jareth stopped eating. "How so?"

"Well, for one, I am not arrogant and conceited, and I-"

He laughed at that one. He actually laughed, for the first time in a very long time. "You most certainly _are_! You may not see yourself as something pretty to look at the way that _I_ do, my dear. But what is narcissism if not merely a _form of_ pride? And pride itself seems to radiate from you. It was your _pride_ that would not let you give up when you were lost in my Labyrinth."

"Why must you always bring up that damn Labyrinth?! Every time we talk, it's always a part of the conversation! And I believe you mean _our_ Labyrinth."

"There you go with your stubborn_ pride_ again, my Queen."

Her anger was very visibly boiling to the surface now. in fact, he'd wgaer she was duie for an explosion at any moment now. "You evil arrogant son of a bitch! I am not yours, and I am certainly no Queen! And you take that _back_! Now!" Ah, and there it was.

"I will do no such thing. You know it is true as well as I do, if not even more so."

And that was when Sarah Williams, standing proud and tall, stormed out of the room, lest she choke the rat! Jareth couldn't care less what she did. Or that was what he was willing to pretend for the moment, anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know, I know... But we have to have the arguing before we can get to the good stuff, right? Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But I was inspired by Pirates!!! It's true, I swear! So please R&R again, and I should have the next chapter up sooner than it took me for this one! Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to all those who reviewed last time!**

-Kaline Reine


	16. Evil Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth or Jareth or Sarah. But I have managed to create this story, and put them in a very uncomfortable situation. They'll probably die from all the uncomfortable-ness! MwahahahahHAH!!! But seriously, don't read this chapter if you cannot handle (or are not supposed to read) adult situations. WARNING: Adult Situations, and semi-naughty words. You have been warned! (See? It says "Warning"!) **

Chapter 16: Evil Dreams 

Sarah really didn't know what to expect when she did reach her new bedroom. But she retraced her steps, she slammed the door loudly, much to the obvious delight of a group of nearby Goblins. They paused silently for a few moments when they heard the loud slam. But once they realized that it was the girl, and not their King, they burst into a fit of laughter. Ranger had been waiting loyally by the door, but she was so upset that she ignored him completely. He let out a whine in protest, and this brough on more laughs from the Goblins. They chuckled like mad until they drank more mead, and forgot what it was they were laughing about.

She sat timidly on the bed. How was she going to survive in this place? She hadn't thought about this before sitting on the big black and silver bed, but what would she do if Jareth expected to... To "consumate" their marriage? The very idea scared her _badly_. She felt like a timid little mouse before a great evil serpent, keeping her prisoner until the moment he was ready to strike. How was she_ ever_ going to learn to cope with_ this_?

An even worse thought crossed her mind then. What if he expected her to allow him to keep a _mistress_ or two hanging around? How would she react? How _should _she react to that? The thought of being with him frightened her, but the thought of him being with someone else while he was married to her made her insanely jealous. Why was she jealous of someone she didn't even want?!

"This whole thing is_ insane_..." She thougt out loud, not expecting anyone to hear her.

But someone did. The very someone she was so afraid of. "Is it? What is it you speak of, I wonder?"

"Jareth!" He smirked at her sharp intake of breath. "You scared me!"

"That is what Goblin Kings are for. Scaring _children_."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," She rolled her eyes, as if to play off her nervousness. "I was talking about this. _Us_. Why are we married to each other? Can't we just get a divorce, and go back to out separate lives?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Sarah."

"Why not?"

"Because it is not so simple. Once a King takes someone for his wife, she becomes his Queen. And that is where it ends. There is _nothing _that can be done about it. Why do you think I had chosen _not_ to marry until my parents forced me to?"

"Tell me something."

"What is it?"

"I thought you said they weren't your real parents?"

"They aren't," He almost winced when she said that. "But don't say that too loud. If word gets out it could mean big trouble for not only the High King and Queen but myself as well. You see, I am heir to their throne. And there are others who are interested in claiming it for themselves." He paused to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But there will be years to tell you more about our past later. In fact, there are _many_ things of that nature that a Queen should learn."

Sarah couldn't help but get lost in his hopeless smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Adriana raced down the hall quickly. She had just heard all she needed to hear. It was not of her concern what happened next between the two of them. And she didn't think she could stand to hear the sounds of him consumating his marriage to that little _wench_!

When she was far enough away that she could be sure he would not sense her magic, she teleported herself back to her Mother's world. Her deep green eyes sparkled with mischief and gossip.

"Mother, you will not believe what I just heard!" She had a heavy accent, and apparently some difficulty pronouncing her R's correctly. "King Jareth isn't even their _real son_!"

Queen Susuanni sat with kind eyes on her throne. This was where she same to think. It was carved of the finiest oak, which seemed to sprout up from the solid oak floor. It was set in a room with a ceiling of leaves. "Where did you learn of that, dearest?"

Adriana's slim, insect-like wings flicked with annoyance. "It doesn't _matter_! We still have a chance! You could grab that throne for yourself, you know!"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because we could be more than what we are reduced to. It would be just the thing to turn his world upside down! Just think about it. Jareth has never been one to care much for tradition anyway! And if I was the daughter of the new High Queen, he couldn't resist me. I'd have him for _sure_!" Her mother cringed at the way she pronounced "sure" like "shuwah" with distaste. Even though she herself did the same thing... It was repulsive only so long as you weren't the one doing it.

"That is a wicked thing to do," Susuanni frowned at her only daughter's way of thinking. "I know Xithieron was responsible for our people's suffering, and for your Father's death. But vengeance is not the way, Adriana..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had expected alot of things, but not this! He was actually being _nice_ to her! Was he making an effort to understand? But now she was sleepy, and much as she hated to, she had to share his bed. How was she supposed to do that?!

"Um, it's nice talking with you like this, but..." She yawned for emphasis. "I really am getting tired. I think it's time for me to... um..."

"You don't need to explain to me. I am tired as well. Looks like you still starve and near exhaust me," Jareth shot her a wink. "We should go to bed." He waved a hand in some strange pattern and half the candles set about the room flickered out, leaving it illuminated in a vague eerie light. "That's better."

She was clearly embarassed. "Should I sleep in this, or...?" He did not want to embarass her further, but he also wanted her to be comfortable.

"You could always wear those cute little things your stepmother gave you to wear for me," He just couldn't resist. At her frightened look, he could not help but laugh. "No, really. There is a robe in your wardrobe that should cover you up nicely. Or if you wish to you could remain in your current attire. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Silently blushing a vibrant red now, the girl went shyly to the giant cedar chest and opened it. All she saw were the same dresses from earlier, in every shape and color. But no robes. "Where-"

"Look to the door."

Immediately, she saw what he was talking about. It was hanging on a hook just inside the door. A silky leopard print design was enough to have her loving it already. It had a black belt that tied at the waist, and not much else. But at least it was baggy and long, so she could hide herself well inside it. Sarah snatched it off the hanger, and also grabbed one of Karen's little "outfits" he had been teasing her about.

"Decided to be bold, have you?" He lounged luxuriously on the bed, still in his usual Goblin King signature tights, but no shirt of any kind.

She took a moment to take in his smooth, alabaster skin, and his um... Okay, nevermind! She hurried of into the bathroom with a red face once again.

When she came out, Jareth saw nothing except the long robe which covered her like a Nun's attire. She had pulled her hair out of it's clip, and it now hung loosely about her shoulders, bouncing as she walked. Sarah walked nonchalantly to the bed, and laid down flat on her back. She winced and closed her eyes.

"I'm ready," She announced, and his face twisted into confusion.

"Ready for what?" Jareth blinked, and pondered her meaning. "What are you talking about?"

Sarah was still beet-red as she timidly answered him. "To consummate our union." Finally, she opened her eyes to see a very amused Goblin King staring intently at her. "What? Don't you usually, um... Hell, I don't know!" She threw her arms up in confusion and frustration.

"I think I understand," He smiled, and kissed her hand, remaining pointedly on his side of the bed. "You thought I was going to- To _what_?- _force_ you?" He laughed insanely.

"I was kind of expecting that which one usually expects on their wedding night. You mean, that's not the way it works down here? Maybe-"

"You really are too funny," He laughed again.

"I _am not_!"

"Sarah, look at me," Jareth tilted her chin up so that he could gaze into her eyes. "I would never expect you to be so quick to let someone into your heart. As I said, your pride prevents it. We may be married, but... I have no intentions of forcing myself upon you until you are ready. Unless... Unless of course, you'd _like_ me to?" He finished his sincere expression with a note of lechery.

"You _wish_! And stop laughing!" She hated the way he was still laughing at her. It tempted her to throw her pillow at him. Finally the sinister laughter subsided, so he could hear what she had to say. "Thank you. For being so nice about this, I mean. I'm really tired..."

She rolled over, and stopped talking. He took that as a sign that the conversation was now over. Thank the gods for that fact! Jareth did not know what to do about her. But they had both had a long and trying day, so he shrugged, and slipped into a deep sleep beside her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Her hand accidently brushed his arousal as he slept, and he let in a sharp intake of air._

_"Ooohhh... Sarah, ssssstop..."_

_"But I can't," She said. "It's just so big and long and hard..." She stroked him gently._

_Jareth's cries of sweet, delicious agony rang out in his chamber, as she lowered her mouth over his erect member, tasting the salty sweetness that was the Goblin King. Sarah licked her lips, and her eyes met his as she lingered just centimeters from licking him again._

_"Do you like that?" She licked the head of his erection, savoring the feel of him beneath her tongue. "Do you?"_

_"Uh... Gods, yes!"_

_She continued for a long time, it felt like forever. Then she moved up his body, and when Jareth tried to reach out to touch her, he found himself parylized. Why couldn't he move?! Panic surged within him, and he struggled to no avail. He couldn't even twitch his fingers!_

_"Don't worry. The spell will wear off soon," She climbed him like a tree._

_"Spell?" His eyes were wide with fright. "Sarah, you don't know how to use magi-"_

_"Ssshhh..." She covered his lips with hers, in a fiery, blazing kiss. She was nearly bruising him. "Don't talk now, my love. This isn't the time." He could feel her hot breath on the side of his face._

_All he could do was moan in an odd kind of pleasure-pain, as she slid over his exposed body slowly. It was as if she was savoring each moment; committing it to memory. They both groaned their extreme pleasure, when she finally-_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth let out a sharp cry. as he sat up abruptly in the bed he now shared with his wife's sleeping form. Sarah sat up, rubbing her eyes, and seeing his wild look.

"What's wrong?" She askd sleepily.

"N-nothing..." He was struggling to catch his breath. "I just had a dream, that's all."

"Does this happen to you every night?"

"No."

"Well, was it a _good _dream, or a _bad_ one?" She was clearly confused.

Jareth wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to her, and go back to sleep. He was grateful that it hadn't been real. He didn't like that new, almost evil Sarah he had dreamt about. The Sarah of his dreams was anything but evil. What was going on? "I-I don't really know..." He stammered.

"Let's just go back to sleep," Sarah surprised him by leaning over to rest her head on his chest. "We can talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"Yes... I suppose." He ever so slowly slipped into nervous unconsciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I worked too hard on this. The dream scene thing kind of sucks, I think. But it's supposed to be a cheesy, corny, porn dream type of thing. So it's cheesy on purpose! And maybe a little funny, hehehe... Thanks for all the reviews, and if you keep them coming, I will keep working to make this story good. I knwo we're not getting anywhere plot wise, but next chapter we do. It's just so much fun to toy with Jareth and Sarah, especially since they're married so early in the fic! I probably hold the record for earliest J/S marriage in a fic! Lol. Next chapter we learn more about Adriana and her peace-loving Mother with the long weird name. They are actually characters from earlier in the story, but in another form. That's all I will say about them for now. Please R&R! Thanks. **

-Kaline Reine 


	17. Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or places. I just made up Penelope and Xithieron though. Kinda cool, huh? I also don't own any songs that I happen to use in this fic. Just for the record... Read on! **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 17: Meeting the Parents**

When morning came, Adriana was still fuming. How could her Mother be so blind? She had to see the logic of the situtation. It was a certain kind of poetic justice. And who wouldn't want to take such revenge on the one who had caused it all? The spell she'd cast last night had worked for a time, but... She needed something more. Having Jareth in her dreams just was not enough. And it especially appalled her if she had to use glamour to make herself up as Sarah each time! That's not who she wanted to be. She wanted him to dream about her! It wasn't fair...

"Why so upset, daughter?" Susuanni asked her when she entered the throne room where her Mother never left or slept.

"I am just _so_ mad!"

"Cheer up, dearest. Things can't be all that bad, now can they?"

"Yes they can! And they _are_! I want Jareth to be mine, but he's already married to that little wench! Oh, how I_ hate her_!"

"Hatred is not very becoming of you."

"Oh, just shut _up_, Mother!" The Fairy Queen was shocked at her daughter's words. "If you aren't going to help me get what I want, I can do it on my own! I just need a little help from an old friend, that's all."

Susuanni gasped, and her hand went to her chest in disbelief. "Surely you aren't going to go see-"

"_Yes_. One and the same." She had an evil glint in her forest-like eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a beautiful day when at long last his Queen did awaken. He hadn't felt like waking her just yet, but perhaps it was his eyes on her that had stirred her from her slumber.

"Good morning, my Queen."

"Yeah, whatever," Sarah rolled off of him casually. "Don't we have to get up at a certain time, or something? You know, to do kingdom ruler stuff, and all?"

Jareth chuckled. "I am afraid our kingdom does not hold much to rule, Sarah. The Goblins pretty much do as they please anyhow. I have done considerably well with them, but I am still not perfect."

"You look and act perfect."

"Oh, really?" He arched a perfectly formed and colorful eyebrow, as if intrigued. "So you _do_ think I am perfect? Well, you are in luck! There are many _other_ women who share your opinion _as well_!"

At the look in her eyes, he instantly regretted saying that. Even if it was a joke... He saw something for a brief moment that tore at his soul. "You are _so_ not funny!" She playfully swatted at his arm, as if to convey that she understood it to be a joke. But only a moment ago, she did not look as if she believed it to be in fun.

"I suppose we should get ready for our big day," Jareth tactfully changed the subject. Sarah was confused now.

"Big day?"

"Yes, we are to pay a visit to my parents' palace. Or have you forgotten already? We agreed to dine with them today, remember? And you have to go get your wedding present."

"If it's anything like the present you tried to give me two years ago, I don't want it."

"Ah, such a spoiled and ungrateful child you are!" He got right into her face, and had the nerve to look her up and down, making her very uncomfortable. He tried to look down the front of her robe, but she held it tightly closed. "But not a child for _long_, if you keep that up..."

_'It's okay, Sarah!'_ She mentally shook herself. _'Just breathe in and breathe out... Take it one second at a time, and-'_ He reached for her hands that covered her breasts. "You bastard!"

"Aaaaaand one that note," He smiled and got to his feet on the other side of the bed. "Let us get ready." He waved a still-gloved hand over himself, changing into a pair of grey tights, with a cream colored shirt and leather vest. His signature boots were sitting by the bed, and he put them one manually.

"Hey, what about _me_?!" Sarah sounded almost whiney.

"You may dress yourself however you'd like. Farebeit for me to decide for you."

She let out a huff, and marched over to her wardrobe angrily. How dare he not help her! But at least he was leaving the room now, she observed. Choosing a long, flowing sparkly cream colored dress with grey fringes, she laid it out on the bed. She picked a pair of light grey shoes, and kicked them lazily out from under the big cedar wardrobe. _'That should do it...'_

Jareth rudely threw the door open, and strode in angrily. "Jareth!" She gasped again. "What if I had been changing?"

"Then perhaps I would not be so angry!" He sounded pissed... Well!

"What's wrong?" She rolled her eyes.

"That _mutt _of yours chewed up my best cane! It was my favorite one, too. I had it specially made, it had a crystal on the end, and everything. What a pity..." He shook his head from side to side, and sat with his hand on his chin, as if contemplating something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I've known Ranger ever since Kelly got him, when he was a puppy. That was about three years ago, or so. It's really not like him to do that sort of thing."

"Whoever said it was_ his_ fault? It was the Goblins that like to plunder about in my throne room. They were trying to use it was a stick, and play 'fetch' with him, apparently. Stupid imbecilic creatures, the lot of them..."

"Don't be so harsh."

He only looked at Sarah. He did not know what to say. "Well, perhaps it would be best if he-"

"_No_!" She shouted, her fists balling at her side without her knowledge. "You can't just _get rid_ of him! That wouldn't be fair!"

"Sarah..." His eyes searched hers to see if he could find the meaning of this sudden change in temperament. He found none. "That was not what I meant at all. What I was about to _suggest_ is that perhaps he shoudl stay in here at night. That way he could get more sleep... I hadn't counted on my minions being so fascinated with him."

"Sorry," She felt like a fool. "You don't have dogs here?"

"I'm afraid not. We have cats, yes. But no dogs. The Goblins have it a bit backwards, I believe. They eat cats and keep chickens as pets."

Sarah gasped. "That's horrible."

"They're just stupid. Nothing more. Now get dressed."

"Oh _no_ you don't! _You're_ leaving first!"

Jareth tried to make it clear that he was joking, as he was alrerady headed for the door. "You dare to try and tell the King of the Goblins what to do?"

"Out, you!" She threw a pillow at him for emphasis, but it hit the door when he shut it, and fell to the floor. _'Stupid Goblins and their stupid King...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She nearly took his breath away when she had joined him for breakfast. Jareth just knew his parents would love conversing with her. There hadn't been much time for that sort of thing at the wedding. He idly wondered if they knew of his past with the girl?

After sharing a quick breakfast, which Sarah told him wasn't too bad, Jareth summoned a crystal and transported them to his parents' castle. Their destination was the throne room of the High King and Queen, as they had been quick to inform the guards. Everything glittered and sparkled as they made their way through the great halls to where the two royals waited.

Queen Penelope looked high and mighty, as she sat on her throne of the purest silver. It sat next to her husband's, which was fashioned of the purest gold. These colors matched their personalities, as Sarah saw. Jareth's Mother was sitting in a very elegant pose, and she was dressed in a royal crimson color that would have had for anyone else to pull off. King Xithieron wore a purple and blue outfit with a cheery blue cape. Sarah thought it was almost funny how his cape had a fluffy trim of white with black specks. It was just like in in the movies... Only he seemed too young to be King. In appearance, he was only a little older than Jareth. Young enough for Sarah to still be attracted to him, even.

Xithieron's diamond colored eyes sparkled, as did his long silver hair. It looked alot like Jareth's. But she could see that the Goblin King did not closely resemble either of them too much. Just because they had the same hair style and eye markings, did not make them related, she was quick to remind herself. She would be sure to bring this up later.

"There's no need to be embarassed or uncomfortable around us," Xithieron said, with a knowing smile. Sarah just hoped he could not read minds. He rose to give his "son" a warm welcoming hug. He offered her a handshake. "Nice to see you again, young lady. I am _sure_ you have noticed that my appearance is much different than it was the day of your wedding. I can explain. You see, in the mortal realm, we Fae must use glamour to disguise ourselves, and therefore we cannot be expected to appear as our true selves."

"Sarah has been here_ before_, Father," Jareth was quick to break the old man's intense gaze with his new wife. "This is the same girl who bested my Labyrinth two years ago. Did you know that?" He eyed both his parents angrily.

"We knew nothing of it," Penelope answered for him. She still had not moved from her throne. "I _assure _you. Now, are we done with this chit-chat?" Skillful blue eyes trailed across the room. "Yes? Alright, _good_. We have a gift for you, Sarah. Come here."

Although she was afraid, Sarah stepped up to face the High Queen. She had no idea what to expect. What did Fae usually give as gifts? Sarah didn't even know what a Fae was! Well, not really... She only knew that jareth and his parents were. So far, they were the only other Fae she had seen. Her grey and white skirt trailed behind her, as she walked up to greet her Mother-in-Law. Great. Just great.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! It just wouldn't write itself the way the rest of the chapters do. This one came out rather clumsy, I think. I hope that's okay. Hmm... I need to plan this out better. Um, please R&R! I hope you all liked this one as much as you liked the other chapters! This is going to get very interesting very soon, I promise. I wonder what Penelope and Xithieron's gift could be? Oh, I just LOVE typing their names for some reason! It is so much fun! I will be back as soon as I update some of my other stories... It shouldn't be too much longer on this one, sorry about the delays! But that's what the holidays do to me... Any guesses what happens next? I am trying to keep you on your toes! Is it working? **

-k.R.


	18. Sarah's Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sarah or Jareth (::mock pouts::) or the Labyrinth. But I DO own Xithieron and Penelope. And some other characters, like Adriana, and Susuanni. And don't worry, you'll find out who they are soon enough! Yay! **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 18: Sarah's Gift**

"This is our gift to you," The Queen's delicately sculpted palm held a lovely smooh glass orb. it was exactly like the one Jareth had offered her. Naturally, Sarah was more than a bit hesitant to take it.

"It's okay Sarah," Jareth laid a supportive hand on her shoulder. "It's not like the one I had for you." At her questioning look, he added. "_Mine_ was better."

Xithieron only stood a few feet away, admiring the scene before him. This Sarah girl would make a fine Queen for his adopted son. It was a shame that he had already married, or he would have tried his hand with her. She did have a certain otherwordly beauty about her... Humans were so _exotic_, so foreign to him, that he did not how to act in her presence. He sighed, and fidgeted with his cape nervously.

When Sarah touched the crystal, a brilliant white light flowed to surround her. She felt more alive somehow; vibrant and radiant. but other than that she noticed no real change.

"Wh- what happened?" She asked timidly. The Queen only smiled at her. It was not the nicest of smiles, either.

"Sarah, Queen of Goblins, and forever wife of our son," Xithieron had said this just to get her attention, as his wife continued for him as soon as Sarah spun around.

"We present to you our greatest gift. You are now blessed with eternal life."

Her jaw nearly dropped when she heard this. "Are- are you s- _serious_?"

"Yes they are," Jareth took her arm in his to steady her. "My parents don't play tricks much, unless they are on mortals. And you are no longer a mortal, so they must be telling the truth."

This reminded her oddly of something that had happened to her before... "But they could be lying to me if I _am_ still a mortal..."

"No." Was all the High Queen said. "Come, let us dine." She rose gracefully from her throne, and motioned for the others to follow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dinner consisted of many strange things that Sarah had never seen or heard of. But after a little coaxing from Jareth, she managed to eat most of it. There were several things which she found were quite good. She enjoyed getting the know the King and Queen a little better. They mostly made small-talk during their meal, and finally it was over. She had managed to not make a fool out of herself. Lucky her.

As Penelope made her way down the hall that led to the main chamber, with the other three in tow, Sarah decided now was the time to find out what she wanted to know.

"Um, excsuse me, but Jareth mentioned to me the other day that you aren't his real parents. Is that true?"

"We don't speak of it outside this castle," Xitthieron warned the girl. "For fear of outsiders finding out our secrets. Jareth's real mother was unable to care for him, and we took him in. We-"

"And _before you ask_, we don't know the identity of his mother." The Queen interrupted.

He seemed perturbed, but kept the story going. "Yes, quite. As I was saying, we raised him as our own since he was a baby, and that led everyone to assume that he was our own son. We never argued. Had we admitted to having taken him in, he could be heir to our throne. And we feel Jareth has _more_ than earned that right."

"But never once did they lie to me about my origins," Jareth finished for his father.

"We would _never_ stoop so low," His mother agreed. She was walking a few steps ahead of the group now, but she was still listening to everything being said. Penelope idly played with a golden ringlet of her fine hair. Most of it was pulled back, except for a few strands here and there framing her face.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Sarah asked her husband.

"Penelope is unable to have children," Xithieron was quick to explain.

She finished for him again. "Due to a... complication."

"Oh."

The continued to eat in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At last, it was time for them to go. And Sarah was glad for it. She had had all she could take of that huffy Queen! She hated people who were conceited and she hated snobs. Queen Penelope, it seemed, was both.

"Goddbye," She managed a sweet smile as both of them hugged her goodbye. "It was nice meeting both of you."

"And you as well," The King gave her once last longing look, and ignored the Queen, who was silent.

But finally she spoke after a long and awkward silence. "Yes, you'd best be on your way." She seemed awfully anxious to be rid of them...

Jareth took his wife by the hand, and escorted just outside the front door, where he summoned a glass orb to transport them back to the castle beyond the Goblin city. "Hold on." Was all he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they got back, the evening sun was just about to set. Sarah thought it was breaktakingly lovely, and she went to the window to watch it make it's final descent. "Be careful not to lean too close to that window ledge," Jareth warned. "It's not exaclty safe. Damn it all, _look_ at this place! The throne room is a _wreck_!" He looked down at all of the various creatures that lined the floors and walls. "Someone get this cleaned up! And I mean _now_!" Of course, they ignored him, laughing heartily, and continued their merriment.

"Oh, don't be that way."

"What way?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Yelling at them all the time like that. _No wonder_ they just ignore you."

"They do _not_ ignore me. I am the Goblin King. Remember?"

Sarah looked around the room, and scanned her eyes over all of the little hellians. One of them was chasing a chicken, and another was drinking some kind of liquid from a barrel. They all appeared to be quite drunk, so she assumed it was some form of alcohol. The floor was wet, there were feathers everywhere, along with some rags which she thought might have been clothing. She almost wanted to laugh, it was so chaotic!

"They don't look like they're going to clean this up any time soon," She noted delightedly.

"Ah, whatever," He had taken to lounging in his throne now, enjoying the view. Only he was watching her, and not the sunset. "I suppose they'll only ruin it again in a few hours, anyhow. It's for the best. On second thought," He turned to his minions scurrying about underfoot. "_Don't _clean it up. Just continue whatever it was you were all doing."

"What? Giving up so easily?"

"See?" He made a grand gesture, as he propped one leg over the side of the big chair. "They listen to me _perfectly_! In fact, I think I'll join them."

"Cheater..." She mumbled.

Sarah turned just in time to see him take a cup from one of them, and help himself to their strange drink. "What is that?"

"This?" He sat back in his former position, and took a drink as he arched an eyebrow shamelessly at her. "Goblin ale. It's good, would you like to try some?" She was tempted, but something about the devilish smirk on his face as he pulled the cup away told her it was a bad idea.

Oh, what the hell. "Sure, I'll have some."

He kicked one of the Goblins to get it's attention. "You. Go and get your Queen a glass and some of your ale. Now."

"But she not our Queen!" He pointed at her, accusingly. "She defeat army, but she no Queen!"

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"She not have crown."

"Yes but neither do _I_."

"Who you?" He stared blankly, as if he'd forgotten what they had been talking about.

"Your King. Now_ go_ and get the lady some ale and a fresh glass!" Sarah almost felt sorry for the stupid little thing, as he kicked him again for emphasis. "And hurry up!"

They both watched as he scurried out of the room. Soon he was back with a glass, and he poured some ale from the keg into it as instructed. But as soon as he did, he put it to his own lips, and took a long drink, downing it all in one gulp. Jareth slapped himself in the head. "_Why_ do I put up with this nonsense?" He moved his hand in a strange fashion, and a new glass appeared, already full. "Here you are."

"Thank you," She laughed, taking the offered glass. "But I have a question." She waited.

"Well, are you going to ask it, or not? Haven't got all night." Why was he so irritable? Or was he only teasing her? It was so hard to tell...

He went to the keg and poured himself a new glass while she went back to the window. "If you can do anything you want with your magic, then why do you bother asking people for things? Why not just go and get it yourself?"

"No one can do _whatever they want_ with magic. It has rules, just like everything else," Jareth turned, and walked to stand by her side. "Every time someone uses magic, it takes double the energy that it would if they were to just do it themselves. It's complicated, trust me."

"Since when have I ever trusted _you_?" They both shared a nervous chuckle, and she timidly took her first sip of the Goblin ale. It was warm, and felt like fire sliding down her throat. She'd never drank before when she was aboveground, because she was too young. But she still somehow knew that this was much stronger than anything she could have had up there. She put her hand to her chest, and his quickly followed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She took another long sip, gulping it down as fast as she could. "It tastes good, it's just-"

"Strong?"

"Yeah."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't much, really. Sorry... But the next one has more J/S action, and more of the mysterious Adriana. Dun dun DUNN!!! I love the bit with Jareth and the Goblin (the stupoid one). I put that in for hilarity purposes only. Lol. I wonder what happens when they have a little too much to drink? MwahahahahaHAH!!! **

-Kaline Reine

P.S.: Please R&R! PLEASE?!?!?!


	19. In a Fit of Passion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or Sarah or Jareth. And Jareth should thank his lucky stars that I DON'T own him! Oh, the things I'd make that man do... Lol. STERN WARNING!!!: This is one of the most GRAPHIC SEX SCENES I have ever done! PLEASE DON'T read if this type of things offends you! If you want, you can skip on to the next chapter, and you won't miss much. This entire chapter is pretty much just J/S sex. Yep. It's not THAT bad, but just wanted to warn you just in case... (And don't sue me, please! I DID warn you...) As for the rest of you naughty little readers, go right ahead. (::clears throat::) Yes, well, anyway...**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 19: In a Fit of Passion...**

Sarah had lost count around her seventh glass of Goblin ale. And it wasn't a small glass the Goblin King had given her to begin with! She had never even had any type of alcoholic drink before in her life, so it was probably for the best that Jareth, though drunk himself, had finally taken it from her. They had spent hours just talking and enjoying each other's company. But then, that could have just been the alcohol.

"Well," Jareth yawned and stretched for emphasis. "I suppose we should get to bed. It's getting late."

"Yeah, sure." She knew better than trying to put any more than two or three words together at a time. Her vision was swimming, and it was surprising she was able to even say that much. Sarah grinned impishly at him, and let her eyes wander up and down. Did he just _blush_? No way, it had to be the alcohol!

He took her arm, linked in his, and she leaned on him for support. She was far more liquored up than he was, but that was to be expected. Sarah had drank almost twice as much as he had, and Jareth was older and had more drinking experience.

"Where're we going?" She blinked at him, only half there.

"To bed."

She giggled like mad. "Oh." And with that, she fell. So he did the only thing a gentleman could rightfully do; he picked her up and carried her.

Finally they reached the room, where he dumped her onto his side of the bed. She was not heavy at all, but he was drunk too, he reminded himself. He also had to remind himself that she did not belong on his side of the bed. "Move over."

"Hmm?"

Without thinking, he pushed her over toward the far side of the large luxurious bed. But Sarah wasn't quite sure what he was doing, and she grabbed onto his arm, taking him with her. She was giggling uncontrollably, even as he fell on top of her. Jareth could feel her squirming beneath him, and if he were honest with himself, he was rather enjoying it. He could feel her lips only inches away from his.

Even though they were married, that still did not mean he had any right to- His world exploded into ecstasy as he realized that Sarah was kissing him. And by _her own free will_, as well! Surely he must be dreaming; this was too good to be true. Jareth decided to go with it, and allow himself at least these few precious moments of joy with her. He went in for the kill, gently nibbling on her bottom lip. The last time she had pushed him away, but he just had to try. To his extreme surprise, Sarah moaned as she let him continue.

She was in ecstasy. Okay, maybe she had let her inhibitions go just a little bit because of he alcohol, but she still wanted this. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. But of course, she would never tell Jareth that. But that didn't stop her from enjoying the moment while it lasted. Her mind never even paused to wonder where this would lead.

Jareth could feel her muscles tense when he licked her delicate throat, and moved down to her collarbone, pushing her dress out of the way. Her breathing was erratic now, matching his own. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her as his tongue worked it's magic over her skin. She gasped in surprise when she felt his hips crushing against her own, exciting her from deep within. Inhumanly sharp fangs bit at her neck, and finally came up to nip gently at her earlobe. This action sent delightful shivers through Sarah, and she allowed the dizzy tingling feeling to take her over.

The sound of ripping fabric filled his ears, and he realized that Sarah had torn his shirt off in a fit of passion. Well now! Things certainly were getting interesting now. He hadn't meant to get her drunk. Well, if he were perfectly honest with himself, he did do that. But he did not mean to get her that drunk! He didn't have time to think anymore, as he felt her hands running down the length of his hardened body, caressing and exploring as she saw fit. Sarah ran one hand expertly through his long golden mane, and it was like she had done this before with someone. It made Jareth wonder... And he wondered even more at the way she so impatiently moved her hands down to his hips, pulling him against her even more. The delicious friction caused by it was proving too much for the Goblin King. He needed her to...

"Stop," He whispered, but in his heart he knew he didn't mean it at all. "Please Sarah, you can't-"

Wordlessly, she cut him off by sliding over a bit, so she could have better access to the more intimate parts of his heavenly hellish body. He tried to kiss her, but when his lips neared hers, he let out a startled gasp and threw his head back instead. Oh gods... Sarah was touching him, deliberately stroking his hardness... He had to stop himself, before he couldn't!

"Sarah, don't," Jareth pulled her hands away, and held them above her head, as he still pinned her down. "Please... I _can't_ let you go any further."

"But... why?" She looked up at him with such sincere olivine eyes that he almost couldn't say no. It hurt him the way she looked at him like that. But it also made him feel good that she was gazing at him dreamily and hungrily, as if he were the only man alive. Did she always look at him like that? Yes, he closed his eyes against the feeling, yes she did.

But he knew he had to be strong. For both their sakes. "We can't. I don't want to hurt you, and besides, you're very drunk. How many glasses _did_ you have, anyway?"

She pointedly ignored his stupid questions. Sarah knew that her judgement was not impaired, and that she had only let go of her inhibitions. Did she want him? Of course she did! She had always fantasized about having him in this way. And now she saw close, so close she could almost taste it! And she wasn't about to let this oppurtunity pass her by! Who knew what tomorrow would bring?

"Sarah... Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," He groaned out loud when she unexpectedly licked his ear. Her tongue felt wonderful, and then she had to bite him there. How did she know what he liked so much? Jareth had to close his eyes against the pleasure of it, as Sarah's tongue slid over his neck, and she bit his jugular vein harshly, but not enough to hurt. "You might have my hands at the moment, but I can still make you want me, Jareth." Even the way she said his name, while she squirmed under him the way she did, was pure and exquisite torture.

"You don't know what you're doing, little girl."

"But I do. Please, Jareth I-" She paused to savor the feeling of his erection pressing into her for a moment. It was becoming clear that she was losing herself in the ecstasy of the moment. "It's _not_ because I'm drunk. That is why I'm being so open with you, yes. I would _never_ have the courage to do this if I was sober. But..." There was no other way. She had to tell him. "I've always fantasized about..." She hesitated.

Jareth was staring at her so seriously now. It was almost enough to break her heart, the way he looked at her. "About what?"

"About this," She rubbed against him for emphasis, and smiled at his sharp intake of breath when she did that. "About us doing... _things_... together. I want you, Jareth. _Please_."

"Are you certain that is what you want, Sarah?"

"Yes."

He had to believe her now, she was being so sincere and finally being honest and letting him in. She was begging him, pleading with him to pleasure her. Jareth couldn't resist. In a flash, all of their clothes were gone, and the sensation of skin on skin was overwhelming both of them. He was posied above her, wanting to but not quite willing to give in just yet.

At long last, it was Sarah who pulled him down into her. Jareth made his way inside her, moving in slowly at first, and trying his best not to hurt her any more than necessary. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure as pain, as he finally stole her virginity. His hands playd along her breasts, as if to dull the searing pain that was sure to come.

"Are you alright?" Concern was evident in his husky voice, and he was no longer moving. "Did I hurt you, Sarah? I'm sorry, I-"

"Ssshh..." She put a finger to his lips shyly, and arched up in an effort to urge him to continue.

That did it for him. He had had other women before, sure. But... it was _never_ like _this_! She was wonderful, magnificent, and finally she belonged to him now. He'd been waiting for this moment for such a long time, and now that it was finally here, he didn't think he could bear it. The sight of her, moving beneath him so beautifully. The sound of her moaning his name with wild abandon. The feeling of her sex sliding so gracefully against his own. It was all too much for him... And he didn't think he could last much longer.

Sarah pulled him to her, as she grasped him from behind. "Oh, faster, _harder_, please..."

Jareth's answer was not with words, but with action. He pushed quite firmly into her, after sliding almost all of the way out. The feeling was delightful for him as well as for her. She felt the sensations building like a slow fire burning out of control from deep within her soul... A slow burn. And finally, she felt her body cry out it's release, as she cried out his name.

"_JARETH_!!!"

"Oh... _SARAH_!!!"

He followed soon after her, and all they could do was hold each other, as the world fell down around them. The two lovers fell into the empty black abyss of sleep very slowly... Somehow they felt the need to cling to each other, even as the night lingered on. And dawn threatened to come like a shark lurking in still waters. They gently stroked each other, as if something told them they needed to savor the memory of this one perfect night together...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, I know it was kind of a bit much... But I hope I did okay anyway! What did you think? Don't be shy, tell me! This is definetely one aspect of my writing that I need to work on. Lol. Did you like how I snuck the meanign of the title in there? Hahaha, that was awesome. Lots of irony here, that's for sure! The plot gets much much better in the next chapter, but you might hate me for what happens. But then, it wouldn't be much of a story if nothing else happened, and they lived happily ever after, and they shagged like bunnies every single night, and had tons and tons of little baby Jareths bouncing around all over the place, now would it? Okay, that might be nice, but STILL... That's the way the story goes, sorry. And yes, I know it took me a while to finally get around to updating this. But was it worth it? Please R&R!**

-Kaline Reine


	20. Sinister Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or Sarah or Jareth whines. I didn't mysteriously win the lottery and somehow manage to buy the rights to Labyrinth between this and the last chapter. Nope, not yet. runs off to go buy lottery ticket But one day... looks around suspiciously I shall... winks Oh, but I did create the characters of Adriana, Susuanni, Tanya, Kelly, Sophie, and others just for you! Enjoy!**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 20: Sinister Smiles**

Adriana had asked the woman for help, and she had agreed. But she said she would give advice only, and nothing more. It was not like her to meddle. At least, _not yet_... The time was not right.

"I _will _tell you this," The woman in the hooded cloak said thoughtfully. "It might be helpful if you talk to Jareth and the girl. Let them think you are on_ their_ side. That way, you will never be suspected of anything until it is too late!"

The young faerie girl shyly swept a finger over her wings, and took a step backwards, while gazing at the moonlit ground. "What should I do?"

"Break them apart!"

"But how?"

"Simple, my dear..." She began whispering in the nervous girl's ear. Sinister smiles crept onto both their faces.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The couple lying in bed simultaneously grabbed their heads in pain, when they heard the loud ominous banging on the door. Gods, it was loud!

"Alright,_ alright_!" Jareth called, still sick with his slight hangover. Okay, maybe it was a little more than slight... "I'm coming, hold your damn horses!"

"'Kay." One of his Goblins said from behind the door.

"Oh..." Sarah moaned, sitting up and clutching the covers against her chest tightly. "My head..."

"Yes, that is what you would call a 'hangover', I believe." With a wave of his hand, he magicked both of their clothes on. They were still wearing the same garments they had on yesterday. Sarah felt gross, like she needed a shower. Then she remembered they didn't have showers here. great. Just great. he disappeared into the bathroom, and when he returned, he held a strange orange leaf out to her. "Here, this should help."

She looked at it strangely. "What is it?"

"I don't have time to explain, Sarah. Either take it or don't. Just chew it and then spit it out when your headache is gone. I have to deal with the morons outside."

He left her with the strange leaf lying on the bed in disdain.

"Now, what's the problem?" Jareth appeared before the guard with his usual dazzling superiority.

"Y-you have a visitor, sire," He seemed to be frightened of the Fae that stood before him. The little Goblin was twisting a little blue cap around in his scaly hands nervously.

"Who is it?"

"Someone named Adriana. She claims to be from the Faerie Forest."

"Oh," He rolled his eyes arrogantly. "Tell her I am with my wife, and I will be with her soon." Hopefully, she would take the hint and just leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had told Sarah to take a bath and get cleaned up. He asked her if she remembered last night, and he was surprised to find out that she did. "How could I ever forget something like that?" had been her exact response. He was rather pleased with himself. After she was clean and dressed, she was instructed to join him in the throne room in dealing with his guest. That was all he told her.

Now he stood face to face with the nearly five-foot-tall Faerie girl. She looked so sweet and innocent, but he knew her better than most. Jareth idly wondered what she was up to now...

"So, you wished to see me?"

"That's a greeting, if I ever heard one!" She laughed. "Come on, Jareth. Lighten up! I know you're a married man now, but that doesn't mean you have to be all boring and serious!"

"Get to the point," He was clearly losing patience with her already.

"Well, I think you got the wrong idea from us last time we were here. Queen Susuanni doesn't want to fight. She is a peace-loving, and kind ruler. And you don't have to worry about _me_!"

"What is it you want?"

"I just wanted to spend the day with you, for old time's sake. No big deal, really."

"Adriana..." The King sighed impatiently. "I am _married_ now."

"No, no, silly! It's not like _that _at all! I only wanted to get to know your new wife. I thought maybe we could be... friends?"

At that moment, Sarah walked into the room. She was wearing a frilly carnation pink dress, with white accents. To Jareth, she looked even more delicious than yesterday, if that were possible. But when his new bride walked into the room, the spell went into effect. She saw something that horrified her to her very core! Jareth and this strange lookign girl with wings were amking out on his throne! She was sitting on top of him, with her legs spread, while they shared a wild kiss, and their passion was clear. Sarah stood horrified as she could not tear her eyes from the image of her husband's tongue mingling with that of this strange inhuman creature.

"What are you _doing_?!" She sounded so upset, so hysterical, so wounded, that Jareth nearly jumped up from his seat. But what she saw was Adriana moving swiftly from the throne to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" The _nerve_ he had! He didn't know?! "Sarah, are you feeling alright?"

"No. I feel kind of sick to my stomach, to be honest with you."

Adriana wanted to snicker, but she knew she had to school her features into a look of mock concern. She had to make them both think that she was genuine.

"Who is she?" Adriana pretended not to know.

"My wife! Remember, I was just telling you about her? Anyway, Sarah, this is Adriana. She is from the Faerie Forest, not too far from the edge of the Labyrinth."

"Wife?" The Faerie girl did her best to look confused.

But wait, those bright green eyes... They looked so familiar. And that hair... She looked just like- but that was impossible. "Tanya?"

"Who's _Tanya_?" She knew Jareth's wife would figure it out, but she couldn't let them know. She knew the illusion spell had worked, too. It was written all over the girl's face. But then, how could it not? By now it was over, and she was just starting to see things as they truly were once again.

"Don't play dumb with _me_! I just saw you two- what is going _on_?"

"Now Sarah," The Goblin King was getting irritated with the strange way both girls were acting. "What ever is the matter, love? Calm down."

"Am I missing something?" Adriana asked, always playing the innocent.

"_Calm down_?! Don't tell _me_ to calm down! How_ dare_ you betray me like that! You bastard!"

"Sarah, I can see that you need to rest. Why don't you go and lie down?"

He was only trying to be helpful, but his wife blew up at him. She pointed an accusing finger at Adriana. "First, tell me what she is doing here!"

"I don't know yet," Jareth looked so angry with her. Well, he was the one who was making out with another girl in his throne room! "I was just going to find out when you barged in, screaming like a raving lunatic. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see what she wants."

"With all due respect, your Majesty," Adriana tried to be as polite as possible. "I would like to request that I may seek temporary refuge here in your castle, if I may. I will sleep in the servant's quarters if you like. My mother, the Queen, kicked me out. She told me I was worthless, and not worthy of being in her presence any longer. Please, can I stay here?"

"Of course you may," Sarah's jaw dropped. Was he going to have a _mistress_ as well? Was she _not enough_ for him? Had last night really been so terrible that he felt the need to turn to _someone else_? "And you shall have a proper room. As an offer of hospitality, of course."

"That _does_ it!" Sarah stormed angrily out of the room. "I see now how _this_ marriage is going to be!" What was her problem, anyway?

"You'll have to excuse my wife," he said to the Faerie. "She hasn't been feeling well lately. Perhaps you might wish to talk to her, and see what's wrong? I think she would feel more comfortable talking to another girl, instead of me all the time."

"I'm sorry to hear that, King Jareth. Of course, I'd _love_ to talk to her!"

"Thank you," He summoned a crystal. "I think she is headed toward the gardens. She has yet to see them. I think you will find them to be quite lovely, as well."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sarah?" She heard the hauntingly familiar voice of her friend Tanya following her. Only it wasn't her friend at all. It was some wicked creature that looked exactly like her, but with wings! "Sarah, where are you?"

"How did you find me?" Her pink dress spun about, as she turned to face her "friend".

Tanya, or Adriana, whoever she was, was wearing a cute but very short little green dress. It was simple, yet refined, and had many layers of lace underneath to help hide her legs. She had a pair of black flat dress shoes, and her legs were otherwise exposed. it almost looked like a ballet outfit, the only difference being the large dragonfly-like wings that stuck awkwardly out from her back.

"Jareth told me you'd be here. Look, I want to talk to you. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm his wife, and I just saw him making out with some girl that I thought I knew, but apparently you're not who I think you are. This is all _so_ confusing!"

"You love him, then?" Adriana looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I do," She was trying so hard not to cry... She didn't even get the chance to enjoy all of the beautiful treasures that were tucked away within the lovely garden. "With all my heart. Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, if you must know, I am pregnant with his child," She rubbed a hand over her belly for emphasis, her bell sleeves sticking out. "We used to be an item, not that long ago. And well... I haven't told him yet. What I said about my mother tossing me out is true. But that is not the _only_ reason I am staying here."

"What right does that give you to- to..."

"To kiss him?"

Sarah was obviously hurt by this. That was good. That was exactly what she wanted her to feel. "Yes... To kiss him."

"Well he never told me he was married. I had no idea."

"Oh. I see..." All of the anger that she had been feeling came out in one quick sob, and Sarah leaned on Adriana's shoulder to cry her heart out... "What am I going to _do_?" She sobbed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Sorry if this disappoints you. It gets better, I promise. Just what kind of craziness do I have in store for Slow Burn? Well, you'll see. :-P I know it's not the best, but I am trying really hard to make this work. So bear with me, okay? And, as always, I really value the opinions of my readers, so please R&R! Next I will I an update on Jareth Meets Jack, and then back to this one. Thanks for reading!**

-Kaline Reine


	21. Run Away Queen!

**Disclaimer: Wow, big surprise! I still don't own Labyrinth or anything to do with it. Except this story, I do own it. Lucky me... (::sarcastic::) Oh, and I also don't own Run Away, the song is by Linkin Park. Yeah...**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 21: Run Away Queen!**

Sarah was in disbelief when she'd found out about Jareth and Adriana. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, or how she was supposed to react. Two years ago, she would have fought it with all her might. But that was before... Now she had a cold air of gradual, grudging, dreadful acceptance about her that just wasn't right.

She had asked Adriana what she should do, but the Faerie wasn't offering any advice. It was just as well that she didn't. Would Sarah have listened anyway? No. No, she wouldn't. Sarah just ran off to her room, her pink dress trailing behind her, leaving Adriana standing in the gardens, pretending to fidget nervously, as if she didn't know what to do either. But it was all a lie.

"Sarah?" She heard the unmistakable voice of the last person she wanted to see- _'No,'_ She thought of the young Faerie girl who was probably still waiting in the garden. _'Make that the _second_ to last person.'_ His untielding beckoning continued. "Sarah, are you in here?" Jareth opened the door and came in. "What's the _matter_ with you?"

"Nothing," She wiped a stray tear from her eye, before he could see it. She sat up bravely and turned to face him. "I'm fine."

"You don't_ act_ fine. You act as if Adriana's presence here bothers you, somehow."

Why did he have to be so damn _perceptive_?! But she couldn't admit it. The girl was pregnant, she would never be so mean as to turn her away before she even got the chance to tell him. She would leave that decision up to him, but not until he learned of all the facts first. "No, whatever gave you that idea? I think it's _nice_ of you to offer her a place to stay while her mother is being a pain. Did you find out why she got thrown out?"

"Not yet."

He coldly turned and left. Sarah seemed just fine, so why worry? All in all, this morning was probably only a display of slight possessiveness becuase of what happened between them last night. Surely it wasn't anything more than that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah and Jareth didn't seem to talk much that day. He decided it was best to leave her to the confines of their room, and not bother her. Adriana was keeping to herself too. But he supposed that was normal, because she was still settling in the room he had given her. And getting acquainted with all her new clothes. She hadn't brought any with her from home.

At dinner, Sarah was in one of her quiet, thoughtful moods. He made an effort not to bother her, making conversation with Adriana instead. He was nice to both of them, however. At last it was time for he and his wife to retire to their room for the night. He barely muttered a polite goodnight to Adriana, and linked arms with Sarah. She held her head down while they walked, not wanting to face him knowing the truth.

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl..._

'Damn it, shut up!'

Jareth closed the door behind her. "Alright," He sighed. "What is it?"

"What is what?" She spoke as coldly to him as possible.

"You _know_ what I am referring to. Why are you acting this way? Is it because of what happened betwen us last night? Or is it something Adriana said to you?"

She shuddered. "Please, I'd rather not discuss this with you now."

He didn't know what to say. Why couldn't she talk to him? Jareth knew something was bothering her, but he had no idea what it was. No matter, surely it would wait until morning. "Then perhaps we can talk more tomorrow? Forgive me Sarah, but I really am exhausted, so..." He gestured toward the bed.

"It's alright," She smiled warmly, trying her best to act as if all was well. It was harder than it looked. On the outside she was calm and placcid, but on the outside she was burning in a turmoil so sinister that she alone must bear the burden. "Let's just get some sleep. Maybe we'll all feel better tomorrow." And she intended for them to. She wouldn't bother anyone _ever again_!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah refused to get in the way of their happiness. If Jareth had no interest in her, why would he let her stay? And why would he get the girl pregnant in the first place? She had read somewhere that Fae and the like had trouble producing offspring. That was probably the only reason he had married her in the first place! Carefully, so as not to disturb her sleeping husband, she made her way off the bed, and she was across the room in a matter of minutes, even if they did feel like hours.

Under the cover of night, she walked out to the balcony, and let her silent tears fall freely. She needed to find a way out of their soon-to-be broken marriage, and quick. As the new Queen's eyes rose to meet the distance, she knew what she had to do. Quickly packing a few items of clothing and necessities into a bundle, she slipped out of their bedchamber. A haunting melody pounded in ehr ears, as if by magic. And she ran. She ran away.

"Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust..."

She ran past the ruined Goblin city, which lie in shambles, as always. The sky was still slightly orange as night descended, like an ever-saddened soul.

"A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust..."

How could she trust him now? He had hurt her without even knowing it! And it would only get worse when he finally did find out... She was done causing tension between the two parents-to-be!

"The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true..."

Sarah thought back to her time in the Labyrinth, as she remembered him. She had learned alot, but now it seemed it was all a lie.

"Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again..."

Why did she question herself? More importantly she questioned him, and his loyalty to her...

"Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again..."

She couldn't help but feel some kind of self-blame for this whole mess... Even if it wasn't her fault. She had been the one to wish her brother away and managed to allow herself to be trapped here in this miserable world of agony that she was now a part of.

Her feet thundered across the dusty ground, as she made it to the edge of the Goblin City. She ran through the twists and turns of the Labyrinth, not really caring where she ended up...

"I wanna run away Never say goodbye..."

It was true, she hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to the Goblin King. But what did it matter anyway? _'This is for the best,'_ she convinced herself. _'I have to be strong.'_

"I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why..."

'And what is the truth?' Sarah wondered. Did he ever really love her? Maybe this was the only way to find out.

"I wanna know the answers No more lies..."

But she knew she loved him._ 'If you love someone, let them go. And if they come back to you, they're yours, and you know...'_ She just couldn't stand to be in the way anymore!

"I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind..."

At long last she found the door to the Labyrinth. And as it swung shut behind her, she chose a direction, and went for it. She needed to be alone so she could think. Very, very alone...

"Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust..."

It was dark now, and Sarah could hear the sound of some angry voices arguing about something in the darkness. The rustling of the leaves was an eerie sound as she neared the forest.

"Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up..."

Tears were still falling, even while she was racing through the branches, tossing them ruthlessly aside. Panic began to consume her, but at the same time she felt at ease here. Uneasily at ease.

"All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true..."

She had never thought she would actually do soemthing this drastic to deal with her problems. Her chest heaved with the exhilaration of knowing that she was in charge of her own destiny now.

"Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again..."

Sarah paused to catch her breath, and in a fit of guilt, she slammed her fist into a nearby tree. She was deep within this strange forest now.

"Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again..."

Why did things have to be so hard for her?!

"I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye..."

Maybe she should have said goodbye to him. Or maybe she should not have left at all.

"I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why..."

She faded away into the darkness, and she didn't know where she was. No one else did either. The music that had somehow filled her ears was slowing to a more steady pulse. it was like her heart beating in her ears as she ran. She ran away...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah was proud of herself. She'd made it through the Labyrinth a second time. She had been wandering through the winding forest, and feeling more and more lost by the second. But that didn't phase her, she was still so proud. And pride can be a dangerous thing.

Thirst was overwhelming her, as she noticed the dawn was breaking over the horizon, which was obscured from her view. But she still felt it. It was getting warmer now, and she started looking for a way to quench her thirst. Hindsight was always better than foresight. _'Why oh why didn't I think to bring a canteen or even just a flask or something with me? That was a stupid move...'_ Just then she heard the rushing of what sounded like a river...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this isn't that great of a chapter. Sorry for the long wait, too. Life kind of got in the way! But the next chapter is where things start to reveal themselves a little more, so don't worry. It is unbelievably hard to find the right song for the chapter, and still make it fit into context with what is going on. I hope I did a good job! I am trying to stick with this theme through out this fic, if it's possible. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please R&R, thanks! Oh, and enxt chapter coming soon! I already have part of it done...**

-Kaline Reine 


	22. The Missing King

**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing has changed. I still do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters or settings. But I do own that which I create, and the plotline as well...**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 22: The Missing King**

Jareth was surprised when he woke up alone in his bed. Where had his Sarah gone? He had expected her to keep her promise, and talk to him about whatever it was that had been bothering her yesterday. Why did she seem to be such an emotional mess lately? Maybe it really had been because of what they had done a few nights ago. But surely it hadn't affected her so negatively?

"Morning Jareth," Adriana greeted him wamrly, when he passed her in the hall.

But he wasn't in the mood for idle chatter. He had to find Sarah! "Not now..." He muttered.

_'Hmm, wonder what's bothering him?'_ She chuckled lightly to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After searching the whole castle over quite thoroughly, he found her to be gone. He had even summoned his crystals to look for her, but they were of no help.

"What's the matter?" It was Adriana again. Why did she have to be here to interfere in such a time of crisis?!

"Everything. Sarah was acting strangely yesterday. She refused to tell me what was wrong at all, and now... She's gone."

The Faerie princess feigned ignorance. "What do mean, gone?"

"I can't find her _anywhere_!" He needed to calm down. He was starting to panic. "Adriana, did _you_ have something to do with this?"

"No, I have no idea what's going on."

"You'd better not be lying to me, Adriana," Jareth advanced on her, and all she could focus on was how nice it sounded when her name fell from his lips with such passion. For what is anger, if not a form of passion? "I will _not _have it."

His close proximity was doing things to her. But she managed to keep her cool composure. "Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. I'll help you look for her! Have you tried using your crystals yet?"

"Yes, of _course_ I did! That was one of the first things I tried!" He was near panic now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had been in the forest for a while now. It seemed like the perfect hiding spot. She could sense a kind of magic flowing through this place, and it called to her. Her dress kept getting snagged on some of the branches and thorns, but it was still better than being in the castle with those two! She couldn't bring herself to come between them; she just didn't want to be in the way anymore. And no one acted like they cared about what she did, anyway.

She was without a doubt much better off here, where she was safe. No one would ever bother her again! But she was still thirsty... Hadn't she heard some water nearby? She followed the sound until she came to a slowly flowing river.

It was a beautiful sight. The sunlight filtered through the trees in little patches, and danced on the surface of the water. Sarah went to the edge of the river bank. It looked so clear and pure, so she drank it. The water tasted weird... But it was good. Wonderful, even. The cool refreshing taste made her want to drink more and more of it! She kenw she needed to keep moving, but she just couldn't resist. Besides, she was still thirsty. Her thirst rapidly grew and grew, until she couldn't dream of leaving this peaceful river!

A startled gasp fled her lips when an unexpected hand gripped her shoulder. Another joined it in an effort to pull her from the river which she craved.

"No!" She cried. "Let me _go_! I have to drink! I _can't_ leave the river! I _can't_!"

Suddenly, everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth returned to his room that afternoon feeling rather foolish. He'd sent his best Goblins out into the Labyrinth to search for his wife. None of them had seen any trace of her. The only thing that he found out was that the front gate to the Labyrinth, the same one she'd come through two years ago, had been opened, and was left slightly ajar. Sighing in indignant frustration, he lay on his large and empty bed.

"Mother," He contacted her in one of his crystals. "Have you seen Sarah? She's gone, and I thought maybe you'd seen- Why are you crying?"

Penelope sniffled as her cheeks turned red. "It's your father, Jareth. He's gone."

"_What_?!" His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "How long has he been missing?"

"Since this morning..."

"Don't worry, I'll be right there."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a last-minute decision to bring Adriana with him to his parents' palace. Buit she had wanted to come, saying that she could help look for Sarah and the King. Jareth had reluctantly agreed, and taken her to see his mother. Queen Penelope looked very upset, and she stood silent in the den when they both arrived. She gave her son a questioning look at the Faerie who stood to his right.

"Mother, this is Princess Adriana, of the Faerie forest."

"Nice to meet you," She sniffled.

Adriana curtsied to the Queen. "'Tis my pleasure, my Queen."

"Now, enough of these formalities," Jareth was quick to assume the position of power. "We are wasting time. Someone has to run the Underground while father is missing. No one outside these walls need ever know he is gone."

"You are wise, my son. But who can we find that is capable of looking after our realm, that won't reveal our secret?"

"Myself, of course."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea..." Adriana started, but was cut off by the Goblin King.

"I trust no one else with this task. I will see to it that the Underground is run properly, I assure you," He put a thoughtful gloved hand to his chin. "But we need to look for Sarah and the King, also. I will go back to my castle, and get my things. Then I shall return to stay here temporarily. We will look for Sarah when I return."

Penelope only nodded, and Adriana volunteered to help him look for his wife. "I'd be delighted to help! Besides, I can't very well go home yet anyway. Or I could watch your Kingdom for you while you're away, your Majesty. The Goblin Kingdom is not that much different from that of the Faeries."

"That is not necessary," He assured her. "Though I appreciate the offer."

"Then would it be alright if I stayed here with you, my Queen?" She knelt before Jareth's mother on one knee, as a sign of respect.

"Of course you may. Any friend of Jareth's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you. I'll just sneak back home and get my things too..."

They both smiled, as the Goblin King took his leave, and Adriana followed behind him, going to her own home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now is the perfect time for us to attack!" A harsh voice screeched at the Faeries of the Forest. "The Goblin city is weak and vulnerable without it's King!" There were various murmurs and shouts from the onlookers, as they all agreed it was true. "Let us join forces against this evil!" She had intended to attack the High King's castle while he was 'away' but that was an impossibility now. But that still left the Goblin Kingdom open for attack.

"Daughter, what are you doing?" Aw, _crap_. It was the Queen.

"Mother, I was only preparing our army for..."

"The Faeries _have_ no army!" Susuanni scowled at her only daughter with distaste.

"We do now. We need it to invade the Goblin Kingdom!"

"You will do _no such thing_. And I will_ not_ partake in your charade. I thought you were on a business errand, or a social call of some kind, and here you are plotting against the High King and Queen's son! If you like the boy, why not try being nice to him instead?"

"Oh, but I am nice to him, Mother. Very nice. In fact, he has no idea of my plans. Don't you _see_?! This is the perfect oppurtunity-"

"To ruin yourself." Susuanni finished for her. "Adriana, honestly! Give it _up_ already! We lost, and that is that. We were sentenced to one thousand years of exile here as a punishment. And now that time is almost up. We will be free to return of our true sector of the Underground soon enough. Then we can rule the Sifra once more."

"But this way I could be Queen of the entire Underground, not just the Sifra!"

"You will get yourself into trouble. You are talking about_ treason_. And most of the Faeries like it here, they don't want to leave. We have no wish to become what we once were... Lavish in our riches, and spiteful in our deeds... Can't you see, Adriana?"

"_You're_ the one who doesn't see!" She turned her back on the Faerie Queen. "We _will_ take back what is ours, _one way or another_! Who needs your help anyway..."

Queen Susuanni only sighed, and went back to her throne room, where she sat, as always.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So things are even worse than we feared, huh? I wonder if the Faeries will follow Adriana's lead, or listen to their Queen? Hmm... And what happened to the King? And who pulled her from the stream, and where is Sarah? So many mysteries, so little time! It will all be revealed soon, I promise not to keep you all waiting TOO much longer... So please R&R and I'll be posting again soon!**

-Kaline Reine


	23. Wood Trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Great, now I have to go and wash my mouth out with soap again for saying those yucky words! But on the plus side, I do own Marek and Darkek. Who are they? You'll see when you read! Marek is cute, Tehe...**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 23: Wood Trap**

The Goblin King made sure that everything would be handled by his Goblins in his absence. He also took the liberty of locking Ranger up in his bedchamber, so they would not be tempted to harass him any further. He left plenty of food and water out for his wife's favorite dog.

When Jareth arrived back at the castle, he found his mother pacing back and forth in the den. She was wringing her hands nervously, and had a worried expression. Adriana already sat nearby on a large plush red sofa. She seemed comfortable, but nervous as well. And she had changed clothes again. She now wore a pale yellow dress, exactly like the green one she'd had on since yesterday.

"I've made excuses for your father," Queen Penelope stated quickly when she saw Jareth. Her dark red dress matched that of the furnishings, and her hair was as it always was. "I told everyone he is going to be away on a business trip. That way, no one knows anything is amiss."

"Yes, that is fine. I understand."

_'No one except the one who will destroy you _all_, you old fool!' _Adriana was growing bold with her thoughts, now. "Why would you want to do that?" They looked at the girl. "I mean, why _lie_?"

Penelope fidgeted with a fine golden ringlet of hair, as she answered her. "We don't want anyone attacking the castle while Xithieron is away." She turned to her son. "Jareth, why don't you go and look for Sarah now? You still have almost half a day left, if you hurry."

"That is a good idea. Thank you, mother."

"I knew you'd say that." The Queen clapped her hands twice, and two tall, slender servants rushed in.

There was no doubt these two were Fae. They looked identical, like brothers. One of them had light blonde hair, with handsome hazel eyes that were sure to make a fire stir within any female. His long silky sleek hair was tied back behind his head with a silver circlet, which made him look even more extraordinary. It hung almost to his hips. He wore mostly silver clothing as well, with some white trim, and what looked like rhinestones or diamonds tucked away everywhere. He wore tights like Jareth only his were only slightly less form fitting. Adriana took in a breath; he was gorgeous! he had a soft face, and his eyes seem to dance with a distant emotion.

The other Fae had the same look, only his features were a bit rougher; his body slightly broader. They were dressed in a similar manner, with the exception of his clothes being much darker, with gray and black everywhere. He wore his long black hair the same as his brother's, but in place of a silver circlet, he wore a gold one with rubies instead of diamonds. He had oddly shiny blue eyes.

"Jareth, King of Goblins, and Adriana, Princess of Faeries, I give you the brothers Marek," She gestured lightly toward the fair-haired brother, who bowed deeply. "And Darkek." She gestured at the darker one.

"How nice," Jareth rolled his eyes. "May I_ go_ now?"

It was Marek who spoke first. "With all due respect, your Majesty, we have been asked to accompany you. We are the two best warriors the King and Queen have at their disposal." he bowed again.

"If you wish to join me, you had best be ready to follow my orders."

"We will do as you say." Marek seemed to speak for both himself, and his brother, who was silent.

"Let us go, then." Jareth summoned a crystal, and maneuvered it as if to teleport them.

"_Wait_!" Adriana leapt up from the couch. "Please, can I come with you?"

"Why would you want to do _that_?" The Goblin King questioned her with one cocked eyebrow. "It will be dangerous, where we are going. I know that Sarah is within my Kingdom, and yet I know she is _not _within the confines of my Labyrinth. Therefore, it stands to reason that she may be in danger."

"I have no doubt that she_ is_, your Highness," She repressed the urge to chuckle at the irony. "But I would like to help you try to rescue her. Perhaps it would help to erase the memories of the crimes committed by my kind in previous years, if I were the one to find her!"

"Very well, you may join us," Goblin eyes looked around the room, daring anyone else to interrupt his departure again. "We are off." He tossed the crystal into the air, and when he caught it in his hand, the four of them were standing at the front gate to the Labyrinth.

"Where _are_ we?" Adriana blinked.

"We shall begin here," Jareth barked orders at the three of them. "Since there are four of us, we can all set out in a different direction, and look for Sarah." He said this specifically to the two warriors. "She is of average height, a human female, with brown hair and pale green eyes. She is the only human female that I am aware of inside my borders, so she should be fairly easy for you to sniff out. Whoever finds her shall be _well_ rewarded."

He thought for a moment, as the three of them awaited his instructions, especially Adriana, who was desperate to prove herself. "If I may be so bold, your Highness..." She started.

"Yes, go on."

"I think I should search the Faerie forest, just to the west of here. I am the most familiar with the woods there, and I know of the dangers they hold better than most."

"Very well," He did not hear her breathe a sigh of relief at his words. "Then Marek shall go north, Darkek shall go south, and I will go to the east. We shall all meet back here in _precisely_ three hours time. Farewell." He set off in the direction he had designated for himself.

One by one, the others hesitantly set out as he had ordered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah had felt her world spinning just before she blacked out. She awoke in a prison cell with a splitting headache. It was dark, and she could just barely make out shapes. She had been tossed onto the filthy floor, and she struggled to her feet. Upon closer inspection, her cell appeared to be made of wood, and the ceiling was as well. She couldn't see a door at all!

That was when she stood, and noticed a man's sleeping form settled just across from her. Had this been her attacker? She had no idea, but she knew she had to get out of this place! Careful not to wake him, Sarah began making her way across the cold wooden floor.

There was a loud 'snap!' as she stepped on a twig. It was so dark, all she could see were a pair of youthful silvery eyes staring sleepily back at her. She had seen those eyes somewhere before... But where? Oh yes, they looked just like...

"Xithieron?"

"Sarah?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the end of the three hours, the quartet reconvened at the designated spot. No one had any luck in finding the girl, or any clues related to her or the High King. Everyone was most disappointed, but none so much as Jareth. He transported them all back to the Grande Palace.

"Any luck?" Queen Penelope approached them as soon as she noticed their arrival.

"No, mother."

"You sound so disheartened. Do not lose hope, Jareth. It's only the first day. I'm _sure _they'll both turn up soon, you'll see."

"I hope so," Tears threatened to spill, and he closed his eyes against the pain. As Jareth doubled over in a sobbing heap onto the carpet, Adriana bent to comfort him.

"There, there..." She said in waht she hoped was a very soothing voice. "Her Majesty is right, you know. I'm sure Sarah will be just fine!"

"Would you like us to continue to search for her?" Marek asked politely. He and his brother stood in the typical servant's stance, with arms neatly folded in front of them, and backs straight. They were both in awe of the weeping Goblin King. They had always heard him to be ruthless and cruel, and now he was reduced to a blubbering pansy.

"Are you _mad_?" Darkek murmured, then nudged his twin in the ribs, making them both lose their posture for a moment, before each regained it.

"That will not be necessary," The Queen responded, aware of Darkek's reluctance. "You have both an excellent job today. Rest well tonight, for you will need it when you are called upon again tomorrow. You are both dismissed for now."

"Thank you, my Queen," Marek bowed gracefully, before taking his leave. His brother followed him in disrespectful silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So what do you think of my new characters? Marek is supposed to resemble Legolas from Lord of the Rings... Vaguely. And Darkek, well like him but darker and more evil-er! Hehehe! Yeah even my husband thinks Legolas was hot! Yay for the sexy elves-turned-Fae! Woot! Anyway, this was a pretty good chapter, I guess. I know I should have put in more of Sarah and the King but... They're in a dungeon, and that's pretty much it right now. The worst is yet to come, trust me...**

-Kaline Reine


	24. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Labyrinth or anything Labyrinth related. I do own all things in this story, which people are going to hate me for after this chapter... takes deep breath here we go...**

WARNING: This chapter contains some VERY graphic scenes involving rape and violence. While it is not so severe as some stories, it is pretty bad, and if you are at all offended by that kind of thing, then I strongly suggest you skipp the part where Sarah is being held prisoner in the cell. With that being said, if it does not bother you, please continue.

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 24: No Way Out**

When Jareth awoke, it was early morning. He knew his mother and the others would not yet be awake. Knowing he had to find someone to run his own kingdom, while he took over his father's duties temporarily, he began thinking. He mentally went over the list of people he trusted, while lying there in bed, still half naked. It was a short list. But at last he knew who he would ask.

Getting up with a genuine smile across his noble features, before remembering that the love of his life had run away from him, he calmly prepared himself fro the day. Not bothering to tell anyone else where he was going, Jareth vanished into the crisp morning air.

Reappearing at the castle of Denlarr, he announced his presence to the guards.

"And who are you here to see?' One of them asked.

"A servant here, no less. He goes by the name of Sirion. Have you seen him about?"

"Sir Sirion has been made a knight, and has since been given separate quarters."

Jareth was pleased to hear that. "Ah, very well then. I shall find him there." He quickly disappeared, reappearing in a different part of the castle. "Sirion?" he knocked on the door lightly, then harder when that did not work. "Sirion, you fool! Wake up, it's _me_!"

"Jareth?" A sleepy-eyed dark skinned man opened the door to his chambers hesitantly. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"I've come to ask a favor of you. But first... Tell me why it is you felt the need _not_ to tell me of your being knighted? Did I miss the knighting ceremony?"

"It has yet to be held, I'm afriad. There is too much unrest within the kingdom for that. And I was under the impression that you were too busy... 'breaking in' your mortal, your Majesty."

"That I was. But get dressed, I am in need of your assistance."

"As you wish..." He left, then came back out a few seconds later. He had obviously used magic to dress himself in a royal purple getup that looked ridiculous against his tanned complexion, but the Goblin King let it lie. "What is it you ask of me?"

"I need you to watch the Goblin Kingdom while I am away."

"Oh, business or pleasure?"

"Neither. My wife has disappeared, as has my father. I must rule the Underground in my father's place until he returns. You are to tell _no one_ of this."

"I am sorry to hear that. What's in it for me?" Despite his words, a wicked grin spread over his face.

"Please, Sirion, I need your help."

He rolled his eyes. "Very well..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A sobbing girl sat in a dark corner with an arm wrapped around her as a gesture of comfort. They had been locked in this cell for what seemed like forever. But it couldn't have been that long, could it? As it were, they had no way to keep track of time. Xithieron's powers had been rendered useless, and there was nothing Sarah could do. With no sunlight, they did not know whether it was day or night. It could have been weeks, for all they knew. Or months, or even _years_! But it hadn't felt like that long. At least, not yet.

At first he had accused Sarah of kidnapping him. But when he found out that she had been kidnapped too, it seemed to ease his suspicions. She awoke to find himstaring at her. She could just make out his intense silver eyes in the darkness that surrounding them in this dreadful place.

The young Queen yawned and stretched dramatically, all too aware of his hands still on her. "How long was I asleep?"

"That is a foolish question," He flashed a debonair smile at the girl. "I have no way of knowing. I fell asleep as well, and I have only just woken up." He noticed her look of despair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... You remind so much of your son."

"You miss him?"

She nodded. "Terribly."

"Tell me, Sarah," Skillful hands caressed her face, and tilted her chin in exactly the same way that Jareth had. "Are you _lonely_?"

"Yes," She leaned into his kiss, feeling so weak all of a sudden.

They both knew it was wrong. Perhaps that was what made it so delightful.

"We should not have done that," Sarah's breath came in ragged gasps, and she was frightened now. "I'm sorry, I-"

Xithieron smoothed a strand of hair out of her face, then his lips met hers again, more forcefully this time. He pulled back. "It's quite alright. I'm really not that much older than him, you know. And you are a most delectable addition to our family."

When his tongue pushed past her lips with a force she had yet to ever know, Sarah began to panic. She pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from this Fae's maddening grasp. Xithieron's tongue dove into her fragile mouth, and he used brute force to drive her back against the wooden wall, trapping her there. When at last he let up, she screamed.

"_No_! Let me go!" Sarah tried to kick him, but he had her legs trapped beneath his own. "I love Jareth! Not you, you _monster_! Get _off_ me!"

He slapped her to shut her up, and her lip immediately began to swell. "Love has nothing to do with it, as you will soon find out."

Pushing her dress to the side, he bit down on her neck as hard as he could, drawing blood. The King quickly licked it off, and resumed what he was doing; undressing her. When at last she lay before him nude, he whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, Sarah. I'm much better than that brat of a bastard son of mine. And you'll soon find out just how _much_ better..."

She screamed, but it was to no avail. He pushed his hardened member into her soft flesh, and gained entry. Sarah tried to resist him, but there was nothing she could do. It might have even been pleasurable, if not for her constant struggling. He had said something about his son, and a woman, but Sarah had no idea what. She had been too busy trying to escape, and screaming bloody murder. All thoughts ceased, as she felt him moving inside her, scraping against her tender insides, as she tried to push him away.

Sarah felt something hot and wet and sticky, and then it was over. She may have even felt better, were it not for the hideous feeling of disgust she felt as she looked at the man who had raised her husband. She was still in shock of being raped, as she watched him replace his clothes, leaving her to scramble to dress herself.

Xithieron simply chuckled to himself, as he thought of how much fun this was going to be.

For the rest of the day, Sarah sat in the corner and just cried, fearful of the man who sat opposite her, his eyes gleaming. For a long time, neither of them moved. Finally, despite the sound of her empty stomach growling, Sarah fell asleep as the predator watched her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After he had maken certain that Sirion would be okay watching his castle for him, Jareth had returned to his mother's King-less palace. As if she had been waiting for him, she walked eagerly through into the throne room. At the sight of the empty golden throne, there was a painful silence that filled the air between them.

"Have you found anything yet?" Sparkly blue eyes searched his own for some sort of sign, but found none. "Jareth, please tell me you've found them! My heart can't take much more of this..."

He led her into the den, where she could sit down. "Just relax, mother. I am certain they will turn up soon. They were probably taken by the same person. Just a kidnapping; it was bound to happen some time."

"Why are you so calm?" She persisted. "You know something, don't you?"

"I'm afriad I don't."

"We should go look for them again," Adriana voiced her opinion boldly from the threshold of the doorway.

"And we shall. But not until after breakfast. Mother, where are those two guards who were so adamant about helping us yesterday?"

Queen Penelope smoothed back her hair, trying to maintain her composure. "They're not guards. Marek and Darkek are our _finest _warriors. I thought I made that clear to you yesterday. They should be out as soon as they've been served breakfast. I instructed the servants to bring their food to their rooms."

_'Fine,'_ Adriana mused silently to herself. _'Oh yeah, _fine_ is right!'_ She smirked devilishly, but it went unnoticed by the two Fae nobles.

"Nonsense," Jareth almost growled. "If they are of high enough status to be included on a mission of such importance as this, then they are of high enough importance to share meals with us. Summon them to the dining hall, that's where I'll be."

"In a hurry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, however I am _anxious_ to find my wife and my father."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marek had been very surprised when he and his brother had been summoned to the dining room. What was this all about? Servants and warriors alike were never permitted to eat with the royals of the palace. What in the Underground was going on?

"Darkek, are you almost ready?" He knocked on his brother's chamber door, running a hand through his perfectly straight blonde locks.

"Almost."

"Well, be quick about it, will you? We've no time to lose."

When at last they entered the room where the others sat, not a word was said by anyone. They enjoyed their meal, and did not bother to question why they were sent for in such a manner. It was very unlike the Queen to do such things. Perhaps she was going mad?

Marek couldn't help but notice that he was recieving a few strange looks from the Faerie seated across from his brother. He tried to get Jareth's attention, who was sitting opposite him. But it was to no avail. Now was obviously not the time to be asking questions... He got a _bad_ feeling about that girl. What did she have to do with any of this, in the first place? He didn't even know why the King had brought her along, unless she was his mistress or some other such nonsense.

It was later, when they finally arrived back at the gate to the Labyrinth, when Marek got his first chance to speak. And he had an idea... He needed to test the Faerie, to see if his suspicions were correct.

"Your Majesty, if I may..." Marek cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"I believe that I should be the one to check the Faerie forest this time. The Faerie folk cannot be trusted," He knew he had earned a wicked look from her, but he couldn't help but speak his mind.

"What?!" Adriana's jaw dropped. _'This isn't part of the plan...'_

"I understand your bias, Marek," Jareth spoke with wisdom in his eyes. "However it may be looked upon as an act of war were you to set foot in that forest alone. Surely a warrior of your calibur would know that."

"I am sorry, your Majesty."

"Be that as it may, if you were accompanied by one of their own kind, I am certain the Faeries would not mind. Isn't that _right_, Adriana?"

"But... he needs to search the northern sector." She protested.

"He has already gone to the north, and found nothing. I shall head northeast, and Darkek shall go southeast from here. Marek will be going with you to help aide your search, Adriana. We will not meet here again until six hours from now, so search thoroughly for any signs of them at all."

With that, Jareth shifted to his owl form, and flew away in the direction he had indicated. He didn't want to allow his suspicions to be known just yet, but he had a bad feeling about Adriana as well. Perhaps Marek was right, but he did not want it to appear as a challenge. Especially with his Kingdom so vulnerable, and so near the Faerie's home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, there you have it. runs and hides I hope you aren't too mad at me... But Sarah being raped by the young and cute High King was important to the plot, so... Yeah. It gets worse in the next chapter, but then later we get to see a happy reunion between our favorite couple! As always, please R&R and please don't kill me!**

-Kaline Reine

P.S.: I warned you!!! .


	25. Choking Fate

**Disclaimer: Own I not the Labyrinth, nor own I the wonders that await within. And especially own I not the glorious sexy-ness of his royal majesty, the Goblin King! And my plans to do so are mine and mine alone! I now leave you to read, with but a simple parting (::evil laugh::) MwahahahahahahaHAH!!! It is done. **

WARNING: And one again, I warn unto thee, the extreme dangers of rape which lie in this story.

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 25: Choking Fate**

Marek followed the Faerie cautiously into the forest where her people make their home. He was all too aware of her smirk when she glanced back approvingly at him. It was no secret that he'd had his share of fun over the years, but to even think that he could be attracted to a Faerie! It was revolting! How she even think that he would stoop so low? The way Adriana shamelessly flirted with him was bad enough, but did she have to walk like that, and wear such short dresses too?! Blue didn't even look good on her to begin with. Well, what little there was of it, anyway.

"So Marek... Tell me about yourself."

"I think it's best if we continue walking, and search for Sarah as we were instructed."

"Nonsense!" She was still walking, but had slowed to match his gait now. "We can still look for her. There's no need to be all professional now, no one else is here." She sidled up next to him, almost touching him, but not quite.

"Miss, I think you are mistaken. We_ must_ find the King and Goblin Queen at all costs. _Nothing_ is more dear to me than my service to the High King and Queen."

"Oh," Adriana stopped walking, and turned to face him. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No."

Her face was closer to his now, and she moved to kiss him. The moment her lips touched his, she was shoved violently backwards. She lost her balance and fell.

"How _dare_ you shove me!" Using her wings to help her up, Adriana was quick to regain her balance.

Marek was unphased, as he ran a hand swiftly through his long blonde strands. "How dare _you _assume so much..." He turned his back on her.

_'Hmmph, it's no matter anyway!'_ She thought. _'Soon I'll be Queen, and I'll be rid of all of you! And there's nothing you can do about it! I'll be sure that you are among the first to go...'_

The mismatched pair continued to journey on in silence. Every time Marek thought he heard someone crying for help, Adriana would assure him that it was some manner of woodland creature. Nothing much got solved. But he could swear he kept hearing someone screaming in agony...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She could not have missed Jareth more, than at this moment, as her father-in-law slid in and out of her, using her like a practice doll. His silver hair trailed over her breasts, tickling them just as Jareth's once did. This was not the kind and gentle love-making of her husband, however. It was the brutal and malicious force of cold-blooded rape. As she looked up at his youthful face, she could not believe that she had once found him slightly attractive. He looked_ just_ like Jareth in the face.

It took him much longer to complete the task this time, and Sarah hated him for it! Why did he have to be so slow? She wondered just how much longer he was planning to keep her here. She had to get out; had to go home. But there was no way out, and she knew it. All she could do was close her eyes tight, and wish for this to be over, for her torment to stop. How many times had he raped her now? Four? Five? She couldn't remember.

"Please just stop!" She begged, even though his breathing was getting heavier, and he was gasping for air. To Sarah's extreme surprise, he did stop. But not before emptying himself into her once more.

He still loomed dangerously over her, when they both saw the first sunlight either had seen for what seemed like ages. An invisible door swung open, and there stood a girl wearing a short blus dress and dragonfly wings. At her side was a very handsome looking Fae. At first Sarah had thought it was her husband, but his face was all wrong, and his hair flat upon his head, not spikey like Jareth's. Although he did still have the same carefree tendrils that fell over his shoulders so deliciously... In any case, Sarah was just glad to be free from her nightmare at last. Arranging her dress quickly, before anyone could see her humiliation, Sarah stood up, but her knees felt like jello.

"Er... Sarah, could you let me go?" She hadn't even realized that she had been hugging Adriana, clinging to her tightly.

Emabarassed, Sarah complied. "How did you know where to find me?"

"We heard someone screaming for help as we were walking through the forest," A cute blonde Fae said.

Sarah was confused. "And you are...?"

"My name is Marek, and I have been sent by Queen Penelope to assist in finding you both. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you at last, my Queen."

"Oh," Feeling faint, she pressed a hand to her forehead as she leaned against the wall. "So Jareth didn't send you then..." _'He really doesn't care!'_

"I assure you that King Jareth was _most_ worried for your safety, indeed. In fact, he is out searching for you at this _very_ moment."

"That's a relief."

All the way back to the palace, Sarah could feel Xithieron's cold eyes on her as she talked with Marek. Adriana led the way, followed by the others. She knew the instant Sarah said anything about her saying she was pregnant with the Goblin King's child, that she would be done for. Her whole plan would be exposed; ruined. But hopefully she was still so upset from being kidnapped that she wouldn't think to speak of it for just a little while longer...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirion had been trying to call on Jareth for at least two full hours! Where in all the hells was he?! A flare of crimson sparked overhead, and there was an explosion somewhere nearby. Arrows were thrown, cannons were fired, it was a total and complete mess!

"If this is the way Goblins fight there may not be much hope for this kingdom anyway!" Sirion commented to one of the Goblins, who stood to his left.

"What you imply?" The little Goblin with the squeaky voice who sat drunkenly next to him asked, while taking another swig of ale. He narrowed his eyes at the King's replacement.

"That you are _weak_! And incapable of timing your attacks pecisely. A failure on all accounts." He growled impatiently. "Where is Jareth?!" The Goblin only looked at him, and blinked.

He'd never meant for there to be a war. Jareth's reign couldn't end yet. Not like this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just when they neared the edge of the forest, Sarah saw Adriana turn around sharply.

"Ssshh..." She put a finger to her lips. "Do you hear that?" Everyone else just shook their heads. "It is the sound of your _death_!"

With a fierce grunt, the Faerie charged Sarah, her intentions now made clear. Soon she felt hands around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Her world spun, as vicious obscenities were fluing at her. But they fell on deaf ears, for she was too far gone to care.

"Leave her be!" It was Marek's voice that finally broke through, as she felt a weight pulled off her. Sarah's lungs gasped for air, and she clutched at her chest. "You vile scoundrel! I knew you were up to no good the _moment _I first laid eyes on you! Were I not in the service of the King, I would take _great pride_ in disposing of you _myself_!"

He felt Xithieron hold him back, as the Faerie ran off into the woods. "Let her go. We have been through enough as it is." He eyed Sarah, daring her to say anything. When she did not, he continued. "Let us be on our way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As if by some unseen force, all of the Faerie soldiers were drawn back into the forest, just as mysteriously as they came. Sirion knew what he had to do. He needed to find the Goblin King, and fast! He ordered some of the Goblins to watch the throne, and quickly transported himself to the palace of the High King and Queen.

"Queen Penelope," His words came in ragged and shocked gasps. "I... I need... to talk... to you... I... please..."

"Slow down, Sir Knight," She said, addressing him by his title, and conjuring a glass of water. "Drink this. It's alright, there's no need to talk now." When his breathing evened out, she asked him. "Now... What is it?"

"Your Highness... There are forces plotting against us! The Faeries marched from the depths of the Faerie Forest today, and attacked the Goblin Kingdom. Luckily, they weren't able to make it through the Labyrinth, but most of them didn't attempt it. With all due respect, your son's army is a_ gross_ waste of time! They cannot hold their own against this enemy."

"Calm down. I am sure you overreact. Jareth will be home soon. I am certain he will be more than happy to see you arrive safely. Have a seat, Sirion."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Wow, lots of stuff going on in this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I managed to get in alot of content in very few words. IDK how I did that, but yeah. Hopefully that did not offend anyone. And trust me when I say that I edited the scene between Xithieron and Sarah ALOT! The original was WAAAAAAY worse and WAAAAY more detailed. So you should be thankful I edited out the details, and the worst part... But it's over now. There are still alot of mysteries that remain to be solved, however. And don't worry, Adriana doesn't go unpunished, I promise! Just biding my time... Trust me, it gets a little bit better from this point on. I even get my chance to weasel in a ballroom scene, heheheee... And now, I got to go write the next chapter! PLEASE R&R!!! I only got one review for the last chapter so far. Maybe everyone hates me for putting in that... um... rape scene thing. Oh well, too bad. At least it's over now so we can get on with the rest of the story (::sigh of relief::). Alright, thanks to all of you for reading, and I love you Miru88 thank you for having the courage to review that last chapter! **

-Kaline Reine 


	26. Reunion of Souls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any related characters. I do own whatever is mine, including this fic. (::insert witty remark here::) And... It's go time!**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 26: Reunion of Souls**

When Sarah saw her husband, she immediately ran to him, and threw her arms around him. Jareth effortlessly lifted her into the air, causing her shredded gray skirt to twirl around them. They exchanged a long, passionate kiss, right there in front of everyone._ 'I know he's only going to choose her,' _Sarah was thinking of Adriana again. _'Because she's pregnant with his child. But I don't care, not right now...'_

"I love you," He told her, sincerely.

"Oh Jareth, I love you too!" _'Yes, but will you love me later?'_ A sad smile crossed her features. But thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

Sirion cleared his throat. Obviously, this made him very uncomfortable for some reason. Marek and Darkek stood like silent sentinals by the door, awaiting orders from their King. Marek shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and looked away. Was he uncomfortable too?

"Sarah," Jareth attempted to make conversation now. "I was _so_ worried about you, where have you been?"

"I was locked in a dungeon or prison cell of some sort..." She struggled to remember. "But it was_ my fault_. I ran away."

Everyone gasped. "Why would you do a thing like that? I thought you were happy. I thought..." His voice trailed off. He didn't know what else to say.

"I found out about Adriana. I just want you to know that I've thought about it, and I am willing to stay with you. But under_ no circumstances_ is she living with us!"

Jareth's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"She didn't tell you while I was gone?"

He shook his head no, confused.

"She's pregnant with your child. She told me that day... Her first day in the castle. I know you say you love me, but you can't put me before your obligations. That's why I ran away, I didn't want to be in your way anymore."

Everyone started to fidget uncomfortably, except the High King, who remained stoic and professional, as always. Sarah found herself unable to even look at him. They were all shocked when the Goblin King burst into a fit of laughter to the point of doubling over.

"What is it that's so funny?" His wife demanded.

"Sarah, don't you _see_? That is completely ridiculous! I have never courted, nor have I _ever_ been involved with Adriana in _any _way. I haven't even known the girl that long, to be honest. Why did you run away, instead of simply asking me?"

"She said she hadn't told you yet. And I was afraid I was in the way."

He kissed her lightly for emphasis. "You are never in my way." He cleared his throat, realizing once more where they were. "Sirion was just telling me how our kingdom was attacked by the Faeries while we were away."

She turned and bowed to him, where he stood. "I remember you, from the wedding."

But Sirion stopped her, helping Jareth return her to an upright position. "The Goblin Queen bows to no one, your Highness. And I have the pleasure of remembering you as well. How could one forget?" She blushed.

"Well," Queen Peneloped broke the awkward silence that had descended on the room. "I suppose a celebration is in order."

"For what?" Sarah had the audacity to ask. She sure had a way of running the show...

"To celebrate your safe return, of course!" She turned to her husband, the High King. "And yours, as well, my husband. And Sir Sirion missed his knighting ceremony in order to watch over your kingdom for you. I am certain it is within our rights to provide one for him!"

"Oh..." Sarah felt weak in the knees, so she sat down. "I- I don't know..."

"Mother," Jareth began. "With all due respect, I believe that Sarah has been through enough these past few days. We should return home, but if you would be so kind as to set up the date and time for the festivities, and see to the deatils, we shall be more than happy to attend." He turned to Sirion, and then to Marek and Darkek. "I thank you all for the safe return of my wife and my father as well."

With that, there was a swirl of glitter and smoke, and they were home again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth hadn't even bothered with formalities, transporting them directly into their bedchamber, where Sarah collapsed into his arms, in a sobbing heap. He knew she'd been through alot, he could tell. All he wanted to do was make certain she would never, ever leave him again! 'How could she be so foolish as to believe that blasted Faerie?!' He thought.

"Are you alright, love?" He pulled her back, to gaze deeply into her green liquid mirror eyes. "I know you've been through so much, is there anything I can get for you?"

"No," Her voice was so faint it was almost a whisper. "I'll be fine now that I'm with you. Now that I'm... home."

Nothing made him happier than to hear her say those words. The two said nothing else for the rest of the night, as they settled in next to each other for a long night of well-deserved rest.

Sarah was secretly glad that he had asked more of her this night. At that exact moment, she felt as if she would vomit if she had to even think about sex _ever again_! How could she tell him his father had raped her? She would have to do it eventually. Would he even care? She wondered if perhaps this was a common occurance here. In the back of her mind, she was confused as to why he wasn't more upset about being kidnapped... As the young Queen drifted off to sleep, a pair of silver eyes haunted her in the darkness of her mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How's your tea, dear?" Queen Penelope asked her husband with an air of endearment about her voice.

"It's fine. We need to do something about that Faerie. The one who is responsible for all of this... She must be dealt with."

"I couldn't agree more."

She couldn't figure out why he seemed to distant, and so cold, all of a sudden. Why was he so intent upon revenge? He had been through alot, just as she said. With a shrug and a sigh, the High Queen departed to her chambers, quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When morning came, Sarah awoke to the feeling of something pressing into her side. Blushing when she opened her eyes, she realized it was Jareth. He was apparently very happy, make that a little too happy, that she was back.

She watched him sleeping, and wondered what he was dreaming about, if he was at all. She just couldn't resist running her fingers over his soft lips, through his silky mane. As the King wrapped his arms around his Queen, he felt at peace once again. Until he felt a delicate hand brush over his hardened groin.

"Good morning, precious."

"Good morning Goblin King..."

In one fluid motion, he slid over her, and as if he only had to wish for it, both their clothes were gone. The feeling of finally having her safe, and beneath him once more, was overwhelming. All he wanted to do was hold her, and make all her pain go away. Forever.

Licking a hot path over her breasts, he slowly worked his way to her hips, where he gave each one a generous nip before moving further downward. When Sarah felt his lips touch her in a most intimate area, it sent an electric charge through her, just as the waves of pleasure began to hit her. But in a panic, she realized that if he continued, he might notice her cuts and bruises. And she didn't know if she could handle that, not right now. For his sake, and hers, she had to stop him.

"No, Jareth..." She moaned, as she felt his tongue again. Pushing Jareth onto his side, and then rolling on top of him, she sighed. "It's_ your_ turn this time."

And just like that, he was rendered speechless when his Queen knelt before him, gently cleansing him with her tongue, body and soul. First, Sarah kissed a path down his chest, until she reached his torso. Then she began working her tongue in maddening spirals around his navel, using her hands to stroke his thighs. His breathing quickened, and he let out a stifled moan, when at long last he felt her lips touch his arousal, ever so softly at first. Until finally, she found her boldness and took him into her mouth. Jareth was in ecstasy, and he showed it by rocking his hips forward more openly.

They continued this, with Sarah experimenting to find out waht he liked, and the King enjoying every minute of it, until at last he had to pull her away. Bringing her lips to his, he kissed her tenderly.

"I think that's just about enough now, love," He told her gently. "Lest you would like for our fun to be over so soon."

With a smirk and a wink, he was on top of her. But she didn't seem to like that right now. Sarah couldn't tell him how much like his father he reminded her, she had to keep her mouth shut. Especially at a time like this. She did the only thing she could. Just as she felt Jareth's engorged staff pressing into her, she slid away from him, and urged him to lie back.

"What are you up to, minx?"

Sarah grinned, as she straddled his waist. "I think it's time we tried something... different. Hold still."

She was trying to sound foxy, and failed miserably. Oh well, she'd make him forget soon enough... And forget he did, as soon as she started riding up and down over him, all rational thought ceased. Sarah impaled herself onto his proud erection, and moved in all different ways until she found one they both liked. It was heaven.

And it certainly did not last long. Not long enough for Jareth, at least. He found his release, and Sarah's was triggered in turn. They both cried out, as the waves of pleasure crashed over them. It was deafening, drowning out all they'd ever known. When their explosive orgasms ended, she laid on top of him for a long moment, before rolling to one side, with his arms still protectively around her.

"Sarah..." He said, storking his hand along her face. "That was one wild ride."

With boosted confidence, she answered. "There are plenty more 'wild rides' where that came from." She giggled, but his face was all seriousness.

"I've no doubt there _are_. I love you, Sarah."

Though she didn't show it, those words broke her heart. "Yes, I know..." He smacked her arm playfully, and she laughed. "I love you too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Jareth/Sarah fluff! AWWW:) Hehe... (::big dopey grin::) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all of my devoted readers, and I really appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting! They're a major confidence booster, trust me. Oh, and this is not the last chapter. Nope, there are a few more things trhat have to happen first. This isn't the worst or the best thing to happen to Sarah and Jareth so far. And I'm not trying to do a smut fic, just a heartfelt romance type thing, with a really interesting plot. Lol. Oh, and in other news, I am also working a new fanfiction story but I don't want to say too much about it juuuuust yet. Also, if anyone has any ideas for fics, let me know. I take requests, as long as they interest and challenge me. Although I have like hundreds of ideas of my own I want to do first... Well, please R&R and TELL ME!!! Thanks!**

-Kaline Reine


	27. Sarah's Secret

**Disclaimer: Own not I the wonders that await within the Labyrinth, nor own I the lovely characters that lie within. However, be that as it may, I have written this fanfiction for thou to read. Yay!!! **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 27: Sarah's Secret**

After her adventurous morning with Jareth, Sarah found herself enjoying a luxurious bath. As she reached for the small bottle of fragrant shampoo, she realized that she hadn't even bathed in between men! Was this the kind of woman that Xithieron had reduced her to? This was not the person Sarah Williams wanted to be. She wouldn't allow him that. And she needed to stop referring to herself by her maiden name. God, what _was_ her new last name? She hadn't even bothered to find out!

It was the first time she'd really thought about it. She had appeared so weak before him, and then to leer at him like that, no wonder he'd done what he did! This was the first time since the rape that she'd even really thought about it. She knew she needed to tell Jareth. But how was she supposed to go about it? _'Yeah, I can just see that,'_ She thought, while lathering her hair._ 'Oh, and by the way sweetie, your Daddy raped me when we were locked up together. I put up a fight, but in the end, I just let him win.'_ She tried and tried, but couldn't find the proper way to tell him. And how was she even supposed to bring up the subject to him?

As she thought about it, the memories began to hit her like a ton of bricks! As she rinsed her hair, tears fell from her delicate cheeks, and mixed with the water. But when there was a knock at the door, Sarah had to stifle her sobs.

"Sarah?" It was Jareth. Great. Just great. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah," She found her voice, and fought to keep it under control. "I'm fine."

He sounded embarassed. She could practically see him blushing on the other side of the door! "Oh... I just wanted to check on you. You've been in there for a while now. Are you certain everything is okay?"

"Yes..." _Damn it_, she was losing control! She was sure he heard her quietly crying now. And as the door handle turned, she could see that she was right. He averted his eyes when they fell upon her, but she still felt invaded. Especially after all that she'd been through. "What are you_ doing_?! Get out!"

"I can't. Sarah, you're _crying_. Tell me what's wrong."

"No," She just wasn't ready yet. She wanted to, but she couldn't. he probably wouldn't believe her, anyway. After all, it was his father. "I'm just a little homesick, that's all. It's no big deal."

"I've been so foolish..." _'No,'_ Sarah couldn't help but think. _'Not you. But your father has!'_ "Here you are in a place that is very strange to you, and you've just had a very traumatic experience. No_ wonder_ you are sad. Is there anything I can do for you? To make you more comfortable, I mean." He was no longer looking the other way. Now he turned to stare at her, but he wasn't ogling her. He was gazing directly into her eyes... It was_ almost_ comforting.

"I can't think of anything, really. But what if I could just go home for a visit or something?"

"You haven't really been here long enough for that," In truth he felt she had not, but deep down... He was afraid she'd try to run away from him again. Sarah could sense it, and Jareth knew it as well as she. "But perhaps we can work something out. But these things are best discussed on dry land. Why don't you join me for lunch, and we can discuss this further?"

"Jareth..." Her voice was pleading, as he turned to go.

"What is it?"

She reached out a hand. "Help me out... Please?"

"Anything for _you_, my Queen."

Skipping the towel, he took her hand, and picked her right up, taking her straight to the bed. Sarah was worried for a moment, thinking he was out for more sex. But no, Jareth merely set her down atop the ebony sheets, and proceeded to her wardrobe to find her a dress. He chose a solid white one that would fall just below her knees. Kicking a pair of white flats from beneath where the dresses hung, he presented them to her.

That was when he noticed her bruises. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found out. "Sarah, you're... covered in bruises. What happened?"

"I was _kidnapped_, remember? I was unconscious for a while, and Adriana wouldn't have been very careful with me. She wants to kill me, remember?"

That seemed to satisfy him, and Sarah released a breath. "Here you are. Anything else?" Jareth took this brief oppurtunity to give her a sweeping glance, showing his appreciation for her body, despite the bruises.

"Yes..." She thought for only a moment, while getting herself up from the bed. "What's my last name?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was thinking about it while I was in the tub. I _married_ you, and I don't even know what my last name is." She took the dress and began putting it on. But not before she chose her own undergarments to go with it.

The King turned to leave the room, chuckling softly. "You really _do_ ask the silliest questions at the _most _innappropriate times, Sarah..." And he was gone, leaving her to dress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sarah finally entered the dining room, Jareth was already waiting for her. He had suggested they eat lunch outside in the garden, since she had just spent two whole days being held captive.

It was beautiful, and serene in the spot he chose. They were near a small rock waterfall, that looked as natural as possible, even though the water was an odd purple color. Sarah picked at her food quietly, getting lost once again in her own thoughts. She sincerely hoped that her husband could not read minds. That was when she realized she didn't even know _that much_ about him. She needed to get to know him better.

"You're not eating your lunch," Jareth observed. "Are you _certain_ you are alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine," It came out more hostile than she had intended. "Sorry, I just... Still miss my home I guess. At least when I was there I wasn't kidnapped." _'Or raped...'_ She silently added.

"I understand. That's why I wanted to discuss this with you. I am unable to send you home at this time, but if you'd like me to, I can arrange for one or two of your friends to be brought here."

"That would be fine, only there's one problem."

He smirked at her knowingly. "And what is _that_?"

"How are we going to explain all the strange things here? There is no way in hell anyone would ever believe that this place exists in our world." And then, when he remained silent, she added for emphasis. "_No way_."

"Yes, well when you were brought here for the first time, did _you_ find it strange?" He was staring intently at her now, as if trying to read her somehow.

"At first it was a bit odd, but I never really questioned it much. It felt normal, in a way. Like..." She was at a loss for words.

"Like you belong here?"

"Yes, exactly. It felt like this place was my home, for the short time that I stayed here back then. I never will forget those thirteen hours. But I'm not like my friends and family. They would go hysterical if you brought them here."

"Not _all_ of them..." Jareth took her hand in his, and kissed her wrist. "There is one of them," He kissed his way up her arm, sending chills down her spine. "Who is a believer," His lips were at her neck now. "Like you." Ending his prolonged sentence, the Goblin King took her lips in a fiery kiss that showed how possessive he was.

"Who is that?" She asked, when she could finally speak.

"That Kally girl you were so fond of. The blonde; the one who gave you your dog."

"Oh, yes. She might be alright here. But maybe we should just send for her, and no one else. Not yet, anyway. This place might be a bit too much for them..."

"Yes, but let me ask you one thing," She waited for him to continue. "Can she keep a secret as well as you can?"

For a moment, she thought he knew of the secret she was hiding. But then she realzied it was probably just a coincidence. "I guess so. Kelly is really good at keeping secrets. She never told my parents about all those boys I used to date." When Jareth just looked at her, she added. "I was only joking. I've never dated anyone."

"I _know_," His face held a deadly smirk. "I've been watching you."

"What?! How could you invade my privacy like that? Don't you have any manners at all?"

"No, love. You forget who I _am_. I am a King who lives amongst_ Goblins_, remember? Even the most rude gesture from me is _nothing _compared to the things they do."

"Point taken," She smield snidely. "Now when are you going to bring Kelly here?"

He stood up. "I will talk to my parents about this matter first. In order for anyone to gain entry into the Underground, they must approve of it."

"That's a stupid rule," Sarah took his hand, and allowed herself to be pulled gracefully to her feet. "You didn't have to ask them when I came here the first time, did you?"

"That was different. I was only doing my job. I am allowed the privilege of collecting unwanted children, and that is all. If I require to bring another mortal here, then I must _first_ ask their permission before doing so."

Sarah didn't like the idea of having to face Xithieron again, but what choice did she have now? She would have to be brave, and sonquer her fears without anyone having any knowledge that they existed in the first place. She could do it, it would be a piece of- No, no it _wouldn't _be _that_!

He led her back to their bedchamber, where he told her to rest for a while. They would go to his parents' tomorrow, and they would determine the appropriate time for her friend to visit the castle. Sarah sighed into the silky black pillows as Jareth left the room. It was going to be a long day...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I wrote an entire chapter of Jareth/Sarah interaction. Happy? No lemon in this one, but that comes a little later. Then there's more fluff! Yay! I hope you liked this chapter, and yes the story will move on but I ust thought this was necessary. It helped me to set up a few things for later. And no, Sarah doesn;t tell Jaret about his Dad. Sorry if that disappoints anyone... But he does find out, once my evil secret plan is revealed! Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I am really excited about where this story is going! Updates might take a LITTLE longer b/c I have the flu right now, and I'm sick. But you can cheer up a sick writer, and make her all better so she can write again if you R&R!!! Pwease? (::makes puppy dog eyes::)**

-Kaline Reine


	28. Kidnapper's Lament

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or Sarah, or Jareth (those words are posion n my mouth, dammit!)... Anyway, the show must go on, and so must the story. So I made up some characters of my own to compensate for the fact that I don't own the movie or anything. So sue me (actually you can't, because look, there's a disclaimer!). So nyah! XP **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 28: Kidnapper's Lament**

Sarah had spent most of the rest of the day playing with Ranger, after she woke up from her much-needed nap. She regretted not having more time to spend with him lately. His mismatched eyes reminded her of Jareth's, and as she scratched him behind the ears, she began to wonder what it be like to confess her ordeal to her husband.

"Okay Jareth," She said, to which a muffled bark was her reward. "I have to tell you something." She bent down to Ranger's level, and he only looked at her. "Please don't be mad at me, but... When I was locked up, your father raped me. No, _no_... Let's try again. Jareth," She began again. "There's something you should know about your father. No, _that's_ not right _either_..."

She sighed in frustration. She just couldn't find a way to say it right. There was no way she could ever tell him about it, that was certain. besides, it was her burden to bear, and hers alone.

Later that evening, after she had finished playing fetch with the big black and white dog, she went to look for Jareth. Playing with Ranger was fun, but she needed to see her husband. He'd been busy all day. He said he was preparing for her friend's stay in the castle. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, she gave up, deciding to call it quits.

She heard voices at the end of the hallway as she neared their bedchamber. Looking around, and seeing an unfamiliar door open, Sarah decided to take a peek inside.

She stepped into a room full of the most beautiful colors. The decor was mostly done in pink, with bits of blue and purple here and there. A pretty four poster canopy bed stood in the middle of the room, the canopy done in lacy pink fabric. A nightstand and dresser were pink with bvlue accents, and even the lamp by the bedside was covered in pink and purple feathers.

"This is beautiful..." Sarah remarked breathlessly, and to no one in particular.

"Girl get out!" A Goblin said to her.

"Yes!" Another hissed. "King say it _surprise_ for friend! He not be happy if _you_ see!"

"Oh, but I've already seen it," She blinked, still looking around the colrorful room.

"You out!" The two pushed her from the room and closed the door.

They were obviously still decorating. It looked like Jareth knew more about her and her friends that she would have liked to admit. Pink had always been Kelly's favorite color. Even if that much pink did make Sarah cringe on some inane level, she was still glad he was making a nice room for her best friend to stay in. But where in the- _Jareth!_

A flash of blonde nestled atop a cape that was as black as night caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She ran to catch up with him, when she saw him leaving their room on the other end of the hall.

"Jareth!"

He turned around to face her, and smiled. "Oh, Sarah. I was looking for you. Where have you been?"

"I was playing in the garden with Ranger, and then I was looking for _you_. I never noticed that other room before, and I went in to see if that's where you were. It's really nice what you're doing for Kelly."

"I see. And I also see that my minions can no longer keep secrets..."

"Well," Sarah blushed. "I_ am_ their Queen."

"Yes, but we have other things to attend to right now, love. My parents have called for us both to be present at their palace right away. Marek was just here..."

"Marek? What did he want?"

"To tell me that my parents requested our attendance on a very important matter. He did not tell me what, but we'd best be on our way. It's best not to anger them."

_'Yeah,'_ She thought. _'I've learned that the hard way.'_ Even though she couldn't remember actually making the King mad, she was sure she had. Otherwise, why would he have done such a thing to her?

She linked her arm with his. "I guess you're right, let's go."

And in a flash, they were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived at the palace, they could see from everyone's happy expression that something positive had happened. Even the High King looked happy, which was a noticable change from what Sarah was used to. They just weren't sure what.

"Alright, what's going on?" Jareth asked his parents. "First Marek sends for us, and now you're all smiles. I know _something_ happened. What is it?"

It was Xithieron who answered. "We've captured that Faerie wench. That is why we called you here."

The couple stood with jaws dropped for several moments.

"Yes," Penelope continued for him, running delicate fingers through her blonde strands. "She's in the dungeon at this very moment. Both Marek and Darkek have been assigned guard duty over her. Go and see for yourselves if you don't believe us."

"That won't be necessary," Jareth assured her. "We'll take your word for it." He looked to his wife for approval.

"We believe you." She managed, wondering why they were even asking her.

"Then sit with us," The Queen offered. "And have some tea."

Xithieron smiled at Sarah coldly, without letting the others see the hidden intent of his game. She made up her ind abruptly. "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Sarah, are you certain?" Jareth eyed her and his father in a suspicious way.

"That's quite alright," His mother waved it off as quickly as her hestiance had appeared. "I'm sure she's just a bit jumpy after all she's been through. After all, it was Adriana who kidnapped her. I also wanted to tell you both _before_ you go that I've made the final preparations for the ball we're going to have."

"The ball?" Sarah leaned on the Goblin King for support, she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She did not want to face any of them right now. And the thought of possibly having to share a dance with her rapist was proving to be too much at the moment.

"To _celebrate_, of course," The Queen continued as if nothing had been said to begin with. On with her rant. "Your safety, the capture of your captor, the well-being of all, Sirion's knighting ceremony, and we almost overlooked the little matter of your coronation! Jareth, we forgot all about _that_."

"I suppose we _did_," He nodded. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," Penelope was still talking. "Goblin Queens don't wear crowns, obviously, but... It's more of a formality than anything. I'm certain Jareth will go over all that's expected of you in due time. You have but_ one week_ to prepare, for that is when the ball shall be held. I trust we'll see you two_ before_ then?"

"For what?" Sarah asked, still dazed.

"For the sentencing of your kidnapper, _of course_! She has already been found guilty, all we must do is sentence her within three days time."

Sarah muttered something that sounded like acceptance, and Jareth excused them so they could go home. He had had just about enough of all of this. He had to get her home, before she fainted or worse. Something was wrong, and he knew she would tell him if they could only get back to the castle...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While Marek was gone on his first break of the day, Darkek had taken the oppurtunity to survey the goods. She sure was a feisty one.

"You don't look _too bad_ for a Faerie," He flipped his dark hair over his shoulder, while deep brown eyes glared coldly at her, skimming over the surface of her body.

"Yeah, and you don't look like much to be from a face known for it's beauty. What kind of Fae _are_ you, anyway? Poor excuse for one..." Adriana snapped.

Darkek chuckled. "Spiteful little thing, aren't you? Look, just because they made me and my brother bring you here, doesn't mean we wanted to." He thought of Marek's happiness that she'd been caught. "Well, _I _didn't want to anyway. My brother's loyalty _sickens_ me. It always has."

"Me too," The Faerie princess smiled up at him, from her position on the floor, between two tufts of chestnut hair. Her skinny legs were folded beneath her prettily, even though she may be in a dungeon cell. And her mint green dress did wonders for her eyes; they sparkled like big green gems.

He smiled, but it was not a nice smile. "Well, looks like we have something in common after all." Darkek paused to run a hand smoothly through his raven colored tresses, and down over his neck, causing her to stare him down hungrily. "You know, I _could _get you out of this place..."

Just then, a tall, slender, blonde dream of a Fae entered the room. Marek was back from his break. All talking ceased, and Darkek hoped he had not overheard anything. Of course, he also knew his goodie-two-shoes of a brother was much too honorable to eavesdrop anyway.

Adriana had to think this over. She liked Marek, but after the way he had treated her, his brother was looking better and better anyway. She knew if she stayed in this place they would kill her. It wasn't even her idea to plan out this attack in this particular way to begin with. _'Stupid Xithieron...'_ She thought sullenly. _'If only he'd thought his plan through better. It doesn't matter anyway, soon they will all pay. This Darkek guy might be alright after all...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm back! No more sickness, yay! I hope this chapter explained a little more about what is really going on here. This story is about to get very, very good and I would hate for you to miss it. I know the whole rape and Sarah not telling Jareth about it sucks, but it has it's reasons for having to be that way, alright? Questions and comments are all greatly appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter of this done soon. I appologize for the long wait, but for those of you who didn't know, I had the flu this week. Now I think I am okay, probably, maybe. Hmmm... Just what is that evil Faerie planning, anyway? And what did Darkek mean he could get her out? And does Jareth finally find out about what happened to Sarah? Tune in next time to find out! (just b/c I've always wanted to ay that, hehehe...) Also thanks for reading, and please R&R!**

-Kaline Reine


	29. The Bonds of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Fooey! **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 29: The Bonds of Friendship**

Kelly slowly turned the letter over in her hands, in the solitude of her room. Her mother had said it was on their front door step, and not in the mailbox. Strange... oit said it was from Sarah, but she was not so sure. She had to read the return address several times before believing it. Pink painted nails ripped open the letter within seconds, she was so anxious to hear how her best friend was doing.

_'Dear Kelly,'_ The letter said._ 'Hi, how have you been? I am fine. My husband says you can come and spend a couple of weeks with us here. There is a plane ticket enclosed. Sorry, but we could only send one, just for you. I'm sure your Mom will understand. The flight leaves tomorrow. You'll be getting here just in time for a ball we're going to be having. It'll be alot of fun, and I hope you can make it! Oh, and don't worry about a dress, we'll have one made for you if you decide to come. There are so many wonderful things here, and I can't wait to see you again! See you soon, Kel.  
- Sarah.'_

Well, it was nice to know she was still loved. Haha. Kelly was so excited, she couldn't wait to go! But she had to ask her Mom... That could be a problem. She raced from her room with the letter, and plane ticket in hand.

"Mom!" She called halfway down the hall. Her mother appeared, only half dressed. "I read the letter, and-" She stopped. "Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to go to, sorry. I know I said I'd take you to see your boyfriend, but I have other things to do. If I don't go, I _could_ lose my job."

Kelly knew that meant that she was going out to sleep with some guy so she could pay the bills. They had an understanding. It was something along the lines of don't ask, don't tell. She had never asked what her mother did for a living, but she knew deep down she was a hooker. No one went to a business meeting dressed like _that_!

"Well," She decided to go ahead and ask her first, so she could start packing. She knew as well as Sarah that she wouldn't care, as long as she knew where her daughter was going. "Sarah and her husband invited me to fly overseas to their country, and visit. They sent me a place ticket, and everything, see? The flight leaves tomorrow, so I want to know if I can go."

"Sure you can, sweetie," Her mother smiled sweetly. "Just have fun. If your flight leaves tomorrow, then you'd better start packing, it's getting late. I'll see you as soon as the meeting's over, I promise."

"Thanks, bye Mom!" She smiled, and threw her arms around the lovable whore, in spite of herself.

"Bye pumpkin. Wish me luck."

After her Mom left, the young blonde girl raced down the hall. Her ponytail was flying wildly, and she threw open her closet to pack. She only had one duffel bag, but that would have to do. She packed her favorite jeans and sweater, in case it was cold, and a tank top, in case it was warm. She'd never heard of such a country, so she had no idea what the weather was like. She knew nothing about it. but she knew that was where her friend was, and she wanted to go, and she was going, and it would be fun, and the hell with everything else, and that was that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Sarah was bombarding Jareth with questions about how Kelly would get here. "I didn't notice any planes flying around down here. How is she supposed to get underground in a plane? And what's going to happen when she boards the flight to some place you _made up_!"

"The country is not made up, it exists. I simply used the name of a place that is not very well-known. And the 'Underground' is not_ literally_ underground," He paused, as if he heard something, and then continued walking through the garden, as they had been for near an hour now.

"Well, you could've fooled _me_!" She scoffed, walking ahead to sniff a flower she'd never seen before.

"Don't touch that!" he grabbed her back, just as a large vine reached out to grab her, and he pulled her away from it. "Vile weeds... I really do have to have my gardener do something about those pests."

"Don't change the subject. You never answered my questions."

"You have so many," The Goblin King chuckled. "I would not know where to begin."

"You're not funny."

"Nor do I _claim_ to be."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The moment Kelly got to the airport reality sunk in on her. Her mother had just asked some guy to give her a ride, and he had agreed in return for her not missing tomorrow's "meeting". She thanked the man, and hauled her duffle bag out of the passenger seat behind her.

As she was standing in line, she wondered what kinds of new things she would see. She was so excited! It would be so hard to leave her friend again, once the fun was over, Kelly realized. _'But it's better not to think about things like that right now. I'm going to have a blast, and that's all that matters.'_

It was somewhat of a hassle to get through airport security.

"Flight one-thirteen leaving for Alcaqueroratiksh, now boarding..." The voice over the loud speaker announced.

When her black sneakers touched the floor just on the other side of the boarding gate, Kelly disappeared into thin air. No one seemed to remember the little blonde girl who was just there moments ago...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The couple walked on for a time, until finally he could stand it no longer. He just had to bring up yesterday. He hadn't wanted to, but... it bothered him. "Why is it you were so uneasy around my parents yesterday?"

"I don't know what you mean." She abruptly turned away from him, trying to hide behind her long hair. A sure sign that she was lying.

"Yes. You do," With slow, patient steps, he circled her carefully. "Why are you so uneasy around my father? He was staring you down, trying to unnerve you. And apparently, it worked."

"No, everything is fine."

"Sarah... I _know_ you've been keeping something from me. I just don't know what it is. But it make things so much easier for us both if you would only tell me."

"Fine," She hung her head in shame. "But not out here. I _love_ this place, and it would be such a shame to spoil it for me. Let's go inside, where I hate it." Her attempt at making a joke ended badly...

They walked inside in silence. Jareth noticed his wife was taking the smallest, shortest possible steps she could manage. She was dreading this, for some reason. Conversation had never come so easily between the two of them, but he had grown tired of these games long ago. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her along, regardless of how much she dragged her heels.

"Come on," At last he sighed, letting Sarah go just outside their bedchamber. "What is it you are so afraid of, Sarah?"

"Every time we go in that bedroom... We end up doing a whole lot more than just talking!"

"We'll sit in the chairs," He rolled his eyes. "Does it _matter_ right now? I just want you to tell what is going on. And I am growing very impatient, now-"

He was interrupted when a skinny little blonde girl appeared before them. So, the spell he had cast had worked to perfection. That was good, if not for the worst timing ever!

"Sarah!" She squealed.

"Kelly!" Was the response as Sarah pulled away from him.

_'Oh great... This one's a squealer too...'_ He thought glumly._ 'Just what I need.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know it's not the best chapter, but it revealed a little more about Kelly, right? I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed! I love you guys! (::hugs you all::) I will try to make the next chater longer. I am trying to keep all of them between 1500 and 2000 words just to be uniform. That might mean there will be alot more chapters than I planned, though. Lol. It's a nice break from any worries of the High King for now. And yes, that was the best I could do for getting Kelly to where they are. I had thought about having her Mom say she couldn't go, and then she could end up getting all mad and wishing herself away or something. "What if something happened to me? Would she care? I bet she wouldn't even care if Goblins took me away! I wish the Goblins WOULD come and take me away, right now!" And then she could have ended up getting taken there by Jareth anyway. But no, I thought it was more creative the other way, with the airport and all. That other idea would have just been a lazy shortcut, anyway. And then I would have had nothing else to fill the chapter with. Just so you know, I am making this up as I go along, so... Yeah.**

-Kaline Reine


	30. A Daring Escape

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters, such as Penelop, Adriana, Marek, Darkek, and yes (::shudders::) even Xithieron. I do not in any way own any rights to Labyrinth or anything related to Labyrinth. Even though it was a fantastically wonderful movie and I LOVES IT TO DEATHIES!!! (::glomps movie::) Anyway, here it is.**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 30: A Daring Escape**

When Marek left for his break that day, that was when his brother chose to strike. He would carry out his plan before they even had a chance to sentence the Faerie girl. She was still wearing the same clothing, and hadn't even been allowed to bathe. Yet her jeweled eyes still sparkled like emeralds. That is, when she was awake. Currently, she was not.

"Are you ready?" He asked her inside the dungeon cell, shaking her roughly to wake her up. It was the first time he'd ever touched her.

"Mmm?" She batted open sleepy eyes, and finally she understood. This Fae man was helpling her. "Sure. But why do _you_ want to help me?"

"Don't worry about that now. Take this, and wait for me at the Western gate to the Goblin King's Labyrinth in thirty minutes. That's when I'll be on break, and I can join you."

"Okay..." She said, taking the offered burlap bag he handed her. "See you then."

Silently, she slipped out of the cell, and down the long, gloomy hall. Darkek stayed behind, and used magic to create what would look like a sleeping Faerie beneath the blankets, complete with wings and all. The green creature would fool anyone.

Before long, Marek was back from his break. "It's your turn, brother." He patted Darkek's back, as he passed him.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," He managed, even though he knew he wouldn't.

Deep inside, Darkek knew he was risking it all for the girl. Marek would expect to find him lounging about in the servant's quarters on his too-long-to-be-fair break, as usual. But by the time anyone realized what had happened, they would be gone. "All of this for a lousy girl..." He grumbled, when he realized he was alone.

"You came," Was all she said, when at last he did arrive at the gate.

"Yes," He put a strong arm around her, as if to protect the little princess. "We have to move quickly, unless you want them to find us. I am risking _alot_ for you."

"I know." Adriana smiled genuinely. This was the first nice thing she could ever remember anyone doing for her in a long time. It was nice. She felt _safe_ with Darkek. She kept smiling, as they made their way through the Faerie forest, until they reached the lesser-known other side.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kelly had really missed playing with Ranger, and spending time with Sarah. Jareth had left them alone in the newly-decorated room to talk and such. The fluffy dog lounged on the foot of the four-poster bed contentedly. They had just finished talking about Sarah's adventure through the Labyrinth, and all that she had been through. She told her friend the truth about the Underground, and that everything here was real, even the Goblins. Kelly never doubted a word of it. Sarah was the most down-to-earth person she knew, and would never lie to her.

"I just love this room," The blonde gushed. "It's so absolutely perfect for me! I don't know how your husband knew my tastes so well."

"Well, the Goblins did most of it," Sarah smiled. "But I guess he does deserve some credit."

"Who is he, _really_?"

"He's the Goblin King." She giggled.

Kelly leaned back on the fluffed-up pink sofa that was in the corner of the cute little room. "Yes, that's _what _he is, but that's not _who_ he is. What made him fall in love with you? I mean, no offense, but he looks like he could've had anyone he wanted. And he _is_ a King. That's always a plus..."

"Why does it matter what he sees in me? I know he loves me."

"I know that too," She smiled, trying not to offend her best friend. "I can tell that just from the way he acts around you. You two are _so cute_! It's like you're not even married, more like you're dating or something!" She giggled.

"Tell me about it..."

Kelly gasped. "You mean you two haven't even-"

"No! I mean, of _course _we have! Well..."

"How many times?"

Sarah wondered how her friend had even suckered her into discussing this. "I don't know, a couple, a few... Why should I tell _you_?"

"Was it fun?" She rephrased her inquiry when she recieved a dull look. "I mean, how was it? Is he any good?"

"_Kel-ly_!" The Queen threw a pillow at her. "How dare you ask me that!"

She threw it back. "How dare _you_ blush when I ask! So... That good, huh?"

"What is that good?" Jareth was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Sarah wondered how long he'd been there. "Me?"

"No way! We were talking about..." Sarah, horrified, tried to cover up the conversation, even though it was obviously too late. "Ice cream sundaes. And yes, they _are_ good." She grinned. "Unlike some..." She looked him up and down. "_Things_."

"Very funny," The coldly beautiful Fae winked at Kelly. "Between you and me, I am told that I am like no other. Out of this world, mind blowing-"

"That's enough!" Sarah was still laughing, and she stuffed a pillow over his face to get him to shut up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a really long pillowfight, one of the goblins scurried in to tell the King and Queen it was time for dinner. Kelly wouldn't let it leave, she thought it was "Sooooooooooooo cute!!!" And then she _had_ to pick it up and hug it. The Goblin, who was used to being kicked around most of the time, wandered off into the hall, confused as to why she had done that. He scratched his head in confusion, and ran off before the King kicked him again.

"Everything is not so cute here," Sarah promised her.

"As far as I've seen it is!" She countered, and upon gesturing toward Jareth's butt, who was wallking right in front of the two girls, she added. "And it just keeps getting cuter, and cuter here!"

"Be that as it _may_," Jareth persisted, tired of their shenanigans. "We must eat dinner now. Sorry to rain on your parade."

"That's okay, I don't even like parades."

Sarah sat at Jareth's right, and Kelly took a seat beside her. They ate some kind of soup, with meat and vegetables, and everyone agreed it was good. The cook was apparently trying desperately to mimic the aboveground cooking for Kelly.

"So Kally," The Goblin King started.

"Kelly," She corrected.

"Right, Kelly. So tell me, what is my Sarah _really like_ up there, in that world of yours?"

"She's exactly the same as she is here, believe me."

The three of them continued to make small talk throughout the meal. Kelly thought it was just adorable how Jareth and Sarah still seemed so interested to learn about the other, even though they were a married couple. The girls ate in a blissful silence, simply content to be in the company of the other once again.

Jareth broke their reverie. "Oh, Sarah, I almost forgot. I have to start preparing you for your coronation ceremony starting tomorrow. There is much for you to learn."

"See what I mean?" She turned to Kelly, who was making signs under the table that implied that he meant they were going to 'do it'. "Oh, _stop_ that! One minute he's just like us, and the next, he's the Goblin King again. I think he might be two people, sometimes..."

Kelly laughed, but looked at Jareth now. "What do you mean 'coronation'? I thought she was already your Queen?"

"Well, she is. It's simply a technicality. More for show, than anything else. And to give everyone an oppurtunity to properly meet her, of course. Now," He pushed away his plate, and lounged back in his chair sloppily. "I believe it's off to bed with us. It has been a long day."

When Jareth and her friend linked arms, and got up to leave, Kelly followed them until she was at her own bedroom door. "Goodnight you two crazy kids."

"'Night," Sarah replied, stepping inside their own bedchamber.

Jareth shot her a wink. "And remember, you _may_ wish to wear earplugs when you sleep. You may hear sounds that are quite... _out of this world_." It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was implying.

Kelly saw Sarah's hand reach out to grasp his ear, and pull him back into their room. "Get_ in_ here, you flirt."

And that was the last they saw of the blonde girl all night. However, they both knew the real reason Jareth had wanted to go to bed so early. He wanted to finsih their conversation from earlier. Sarah sighed. This was going to be a long night...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, okay... So I made them act like two silly teenagers when they finally do have a guest in their home. So sue me! Oh wait, you can't, there's a disclaimer... That joke is getting lame, sorry. Well, like I said, I ran out of pants jokes, so I made up some OTHER kinds... MwahahahahahaHAH!!! (::clears throat::) Anyway, Adriana did manage to escape. But only b/c I couldn't really figure out what to do with her. Don't worry, she doesn't get away with nothing. I just didn't want to have to put Sarah through the stress of having to watch her die, that's all. Ooops, ignore my spoilers! Bad Kaline, BAD! (::whacks self with rolled-up newspaper::) So I am in a silly mood today, as you can tell. The next chapter gets more interesting with the plot and all. Enough of wasting time with Jareth and Sarah goofing off with Kelly. Sarah has to learn about being crowned Queen, and the others have to find out about Adriana leaving. So we have a few things to cover before we can have the ball, but that's when the climax of the story gets really good. I hope you enjoyed this thus far, and please R&R, especially if you haven't sent me any reviews yet! I'll love you forever and ever if you do!**

-Kaline Reine


	31. The Green Creature

**Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing of the characters or movie the Labyrinth. But I own that which I create. That is all.**

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 31: The Green Creature**

Sarah woke up to find she was alone in the darkness of their room. Where was Jareth?! She was becoming frightened now. He never just got up and walked around at night. Unless he had recently become a sleep walker, or something. Even that seemed farfetched.

She let out a cry, and crossed the room swiftly, not even bothering to cover herself after that night's escapades. All she wore was a flimsy black lingerie set that revealed far too much. When she reached the end of the hall, a shadowy figure gained her notice. Sarah turned down the corrider to her right, and followed the caped figure.

Jareth turned to face her, with clothing as black as night, and a cape to match. His gaze was serious, and his voice was stern and harsh when he spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Where do you think _you_ are going?"

"Wherever you are," Sarah stood her ground, even though she was less than dressed for the occasion.

"What are you doing up at this hour, Sarah? Go back to bed."

"I woke up and you weren't there. You _aren't_ there. I am your Queen, and as your equal, I demand you tell me what's going on."

"Well, aren't _we_ feisty tonight?" He continued his swift pace, until they got to the throne room. She was barely able to catch up with him. "I've a runner in the Labyrinth, as it were... And it is my burden to bear alone, Sarah. Now return to bed. It is of no concern to you, I'm sure."

Sarah reached to pick up a little baby from the pit in the floor. "Don't be ridiculous," She chided, as she cradled the stolen child in her arms, shielding it from the Goblins. "It is my duty, as much as it is yours. You can't be expected to take children and put up with this at all hours of the night. That's insane!"

"Give me the child," He told her, hating the way it sounding coming from his own lips. She stood as she always did, and walked away from him. "Sarah, I _said_-"

"I heard you." Her tone was harsh.

Their argument was interrupted when a Goblin, who was slightly taller and more intelligent than all the rest, came in. "Your maje-" He saw that Sarah was there, too. "Your majesties... There is a commotion at the Grande Palace! Come quick, you are needed there. It's an urgent order from your parents, Goblin King."

He looked at his wife. "Sarah, I cannot go because I have a runner to attend to. You have to give me the child, so you can go and see what it is that's so damned important! Take Kelly with you, it may be dangerous."

"Here you go," She sounded like a sulky child herself, being made to give back a toy stolen in greed, as she handed back the baby. "And I will do no such thing. Kelly deserves to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Take her with you."

"_Fine_!" She threw her arms up desperately, trying to hurry to the exit. Then, a thoughty dawned on her. "Just... Could you change me into something decent first?"

"Which would you prefer?" He raised an eyebrow at her from his seated position on the throne. "A goblin, a gnome, or a pixie?"

"Very funny... Just hurry it up."

"As you wish," With a wave of his hand, she found herself wearing an elegant red dress she had never even seen before. "There, happy?"

"Sure, whatever. I'll be back soon."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marek had been expecting his brother's return for well over two hours now. He was starting to wonder if he was going to come back at all. And he had not heard so much as a peep out of "sleeping ugly" for quite some time. He decided to wake her up, just for his own peace of mind, if nothing else.

"Adriana?" Blue eyes peered in her cell shyly, as if he feared waking her. Why was he acting this way? She was their prisoner, after all. "Hey wench, wake up!" When he still got no reaction, the Fae opened the bars to her cell, and stepped inside. "I said to get up, wench! You can't just-"

His words were cut off by an ear-piercing shrieking noise. It hurt his ears terribly to hear it, but he knew what he to do. Firm, steady hands grasped the sword which up until now had gone unused at his side.

"A green creature..." He muttered, as it took flight, and tried to pin him against the far wall. It succeeded.

The creature looked into his eyes with it's multi-faceted dragonfly ones. It shrieked again, and he felt like his head was splitting open. Finally, it let up a little, and Marek was able to move. But he had been trained well, and he knew that he had only a moment to retaliate, else it would take the oppurtunity to kill him where he stood. Without thinking, he rolled to the left, but that only ensured his further entrapment.

With one mighty swipe, the beast's head fell to the floor. Marek was victorious. He heard shouting coming from the hallway, and knew it's piercing crieds had not been mistaken. There were servants piling in to gawk at the insect-like body.

"A green creature!" One of them said.

"But... What is it?" Another asked.

"They haven't been seen in the Underground for over five centuries!"

Marek walked past them, leaving the ladies of the house to gawk. He had to alert the King and Queen to what had just ocurred.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dealing with his Royal Moodiness, Sarah was gone to wake her friend. Kelly didn't know what was going on, but she just moaned and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. Sarah told her she had to get up, to which she rubbed her face and sat up.

"Do you always wear that to bed?" She noticed her regal crimson attire, and even upon just waking, she could not resist the urge to comment.

"No. Jareth changed my clothes so that I could-"

"Ooooh, _kinky_..."

"You're not helping," The brunette gave her friend a dull look. "Kelly, this is important. We've been summoned to go to the Grande Palace to see Jareth's parents."

"Me?" Kelly squeaked, now fully awake. She got up and started grabbing some clothes to toss on, despite how tired she still was. "Why would they want to call for me? Are they upset because I'm here?"

"No way. They sent for me and Jareth, but he has a runner in the Labyrinth, and he can't go. So he said that to be safe, I should take you with me." Sarah did her best to explain quickly.

In a matter of moments, her friend was fully dressed, and they were ready to go. Kelly wore her original outfit consisting of faded jeans, black and neon pink tennis shoes, and a light pink dress shirt. She didn't know what to expect, but was going along with Sarah's whole deal anyway. Who was she to argue?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah hadn't questioned how they had managed to arrive at the palace, in the beginning. But halfway through the rushed conversation with the High King and Queen, she began to ponder that point. Jareth hadn't taken or sent them, and Kelly couldn't use magic. She barely heared what Marek was going on about...

"...And then I did what I had to do in order to save myself. I realize that they are an endangered, if not nonexistent, species, your Majesties. However, I had to do what was best for the kingdom. We cannot have such creatures as that demon wreaking havoc where they see fit."

No one noticed the way Kelly's eyes lit up, or the way she hung on his every word. He was... _perfect_. She wasn't really listening, either. She'd leave that part up to Sarah. She was the Queen, after all.

"So you called us here," Sarah spoke through slightly gritted teeth. "Just to tell us about some beast you slaughtered? I_ hardly_ think it was worth the wasted trip. Come on Kelly, let's go..."

"But wait!" Marek insisted. "You have yet to hear the point behind my tale!"

Kelly didn't know what they were all getting so worked up about. But all she knew was that her friend was ever-so-kindly dragging her away from the gorgeous god of a Fae that stood before her. Did they _all_ look like this? Her boyfriend Zach back at home would have been so jealous if he even knew she was in the room with such a man.

"Yes Sarah," She batted her pretty doe eyes at him, and he was lost in them for a moment. "Let's stay and hear what else he has to say. I mean, we came all this way, and it would be pointless to go back now."

He looked at her, and remarked breathlessly. "Well said, my Lady."

And then he proceeded to continue the finishing of his story. And did he ever know how to tell a story! It took him nearly twenty solid minutes to finish the tale. And by the time he was done, Kelly had every line of his sculpted face committed to memory. She even noticed the details of his attire, the way the clothing seemed to be spun around him in an elegant array of white and gray silk, and how it clung to him in just the right places. She even noticed he had tiny fine braids woven into his golden tresses.

"Just a minute," Sarah stated flatly. "You called us here because Adriana escaped?" He nodded, and on that note, she smacked her forehead in disdain. "This entire charade could have been summed up in only two words!"

"But then we wouldn't have got to hear his story, Sarah." Kelly persisted.

"Oh please, Kelly! You never let _anyone_ finish talking! But anyway," She looked to the King and Queen, who up until this point had remained silent as the grave. She shuddered when she saw the High King's silver eyes staring her down. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I suppose we shall let her go."

Queen Penelope raised a hand to silence her foolish husband. "What Xithieron means to say, is that there is not much we can do about it. No one knows where she is. And what's worse is that Darkek has run off with her. We have no doubt that he aided her escape."

Sarah's head began to ache. It was too much chaos in such a short time. But she did not see that Xithieron was still watching her, haunting her with those eyes of his. Like a great predator, he had stalked his prey, after orchestrating the perfect plan. And all the others were playing right into his hands as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, well, well... New information, eh? I hope this is to your liking. Chapter-wise, I mean. I know it sucks that Adriana got away, but I wouldn't worry over it too much. After all, there are far worse things afoot here. And she still gets what is coming to her. And did anyone notice anything else going on in this chapter? Sarah will learn to deal with Xithieron, and next chapter... Jareth and her have a little talk. And then the plot gets even better. I am hoping to have to have this story over in about 40 chapters, give or take a couple (yeah you can have them!, Lol). Well, R&R and tell me what you think! This chapter took me a little longer to type out that I would have liked, but it was worth it in the end.**

-Kaline Reine


	32. No Leaf Clover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's chacters, or the settings. The field of clovers from this chapter was my idea, although I do not know if anyone else has used it or not. I know there is a song somewhere called "no leaf clover" but I do not know who it sings it, and whatever, but I do not own rights to that song, either. (Even though the song is not used) Yep, that's about it for now... Enjoy! **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 32: No Leaf Clover**

As soon as the girls had bid everyone goodnight, it was time to leave. But Sarah was at a loss as to how they were going to get home. But no sooner did she think about it, than she found herself standing in the hallway where their bedchamber was, safe and sound. It as an odd feeling.

"Weird... " Sarah murmured.

Kelly was starting to look rather sleepy. "What's weird?"

"How did we get here?"

"All of you seem to be able to just kind of go where you want, when you want. I've noticed that. Well, goodnight Sarah! I'm off to dream of _finer_ things..." The blonde smiled sleepily, and walked down the hall .She closed the door behind her without a second thought, leaving a very bewildered Queen standing there dumbfounded.

Sarah thought she should go check on Jareth. He could probably use a break from taking care of that screaming baby. It was kind of ironic to think about... Once he had told her that she was not ordinary, not mundane enough, to take care of a screaming baby. But wasn't it his job to do that very same thing? Funny how words end up tripping you up... But what's said is said.

"How did it go?" He asked, without looking away from the window ledge that he sat in. He looked dangerously close to falling, and that served to make Sarah more than a little uncomfortable.

"How did wha- Oh, fine. Marek wanted to tell us about some kind of creature he killed. It took forever, and all they called us there for was to tell us that Adriana got away!"

"Sounds as if you had a merry old time," He chuckled.

"_Please_ get away from the window, Jareth."

What was wrong with her? Her tone of voice was... off. "Why? Afraid I'll fall, are you?"

"Y-yes..." A tear slid down her cheek. It was amazing how much she had come to care for him in such a short time. Or maybe it began before that... "I really don't think I could go on without you. Please come back over here, where it's safe."

"Sure thing, love," He winked at her, and swung his one leg back from where it had hung out the window. He moved to stand, but shifted his weight the wrong way, and stumbled.

"Jareth!" She cried, running to the window, where he had just been standing. Her tears fell freely now. _"No!"_ Amazingly, none of his minions seemed concerned for the well-being of their King in the least!

As he fell, Jareth waited a few moments to make sure she was utterly concerned and afraid. Then, with no more than a sigh into the wind, he shifted to his owl form, just before hitting the ground. Strong winds, the color of beach sand, lifted him gently and surely upward. The barn owl flew up to the window where the Goblin King had just been standing, and looked into the eyes of the girl he had just decieved. Sailing past her, he landed silently on the Goblin throne.

"Did you miss me?" And there, the Goblin King sat, in his signature posture, with one leg draped over the arm of the big ugly chair. He tapped a cane across one of his boots nonchalantly, and arched a painted eyebrow at his bride.

"Miss you?! You could have been _killed_!"

He sounded bored. "Not likely..."

"Yes, you just fell out a three-story window! Don't _ever_ scare me like that _again_!" Sarah ran over to where he sat, stepping over the oblivious Goblins on her way.

"Sarah."

"Yes?"

"Tell me something."

"What is it?"

"Why have you been acting so strangely lately? A few weeks ago, you would not have cared whether or not I jumped off a cliff to my death. Why is it you feel the need to be so concerned all the sudden?"

"I love you," She took his hand in hers, without his permission. Jareth pulled it back, and went back to what he was doing. Tap, tap, tap... It droned on.

"No, it isn't just that. There is something else. I know these things. Tell me what it is that troubles you so, love."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She didn't know why she had done it, but she had. She had poured her heart and soul out to this man, this King of Goblins. And she felt better after doing it. Sarah had been talking for a long while, telling him all of the details of what happened.

And Jareth had taken to sitting upright on the edge of his throne, listening intently with a look of absolute horror on his face, but saying nothing. He was watching the way she walked; how she acted. And he knew she was not lying when she told him his father had raped her. It was not an easy thing for him to hear, but it had been said. He knew she wanted him to say something, but he was so shocked he could scarcely blink, let alone make words.

"Well?" Tepid pools of green glass looked up at him expectantly. "Aren't you going to say _anything_ at all? Tell me what a whore I am for letting it happen? Tell me how stupid I was for not stopping it?"

"Sarah... You _tried_ to stop him. It isn't your fault. You told me yourself not five minutes ago that you fought him with every ounce of fight left in you the entire time. How is it you always manage to find a way to blame the wrong person for everything that happens to you? First you blame _me _for your own misgivings, and now you blame _yourself _for what he did to you!"

"Stop being so defensive; this isn't about what happened between us two years ago. It's not even _about_ _you_. It's about me being hurt very badly, Jareth."

He did not know what to say. He had wanted to offer her comfort, but instead he had been spiteful in his words. Perhaps they should not even be talking...

"Sarah," Gloved hands nimbly traced their way along her angelic cheek. "Please understand that I would never have let that happen to you. And it _will not_ happen again. Not to you, or anyone else!" Jareth had gone from being kind and gentle on minute, to being downright angry the next. With a ferocity she had never seen before, her husband rose from his throne, and stalked toward the open window. "I'm going to his palace right now, that pompus arrogant son of a bitch! You wait here."

"Jareth, no!" She screamed, and grabbed his arm. All of the Goblins in the room had been oblivious to anything going on between the two of them up until now. Eyes of all shapes and colors, red, green, yellow, blue, brown, all stared at them intently. "Please, don't... I can't stand for anything to happen to you because of me. And it really was Adriana's fault it happened, to be honest. She was the one who arranged for us to be kidnapped, and locked us up together!"

The baby, whose brother or sister, or mother or father, was somewhere in the Labyrinth searching for it, began to cry when it heard the sharp voices of the arguing pair. The Goblins tried to calm it, by gently lulling the baby back to sleep.

"Wait, did you actually_ see_ her place either of you in that cell you were in?"

"No... Why does that matter now? I told you, I was drugged or- or something. I blacked out, and woke up there with Xithieron. Then after a few minutes he... he- well, you know." her demeanor changed, and when she felt it was safe to, she let her go of Jareth and walked across the room. "I really don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"Then perhaps it is best if you go to bed. You need your rest, as you will begin your training as Queen tomorrow."

"Oh, now there's training?"

"You sound surprised, Sarah," He gently placed himself back in the throne in an entirely new and weird position. Deciding he didn't like it, the Goblin King switched back to his previous way. "I already informed you, as did my mother, that you would be taught everything you need to know about your coronation ceremony in time for the ball next week. We only have six days left, as a matter of fact. We wasted today having fun with your friend." His voice took on a lecherous tone that really made her worry. "Not that I'm complaining..."

"This just keeps getting worse and worse..." Sarah mumbled, on her way out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning when she awoke, Jareth was still sitting in his throne room with the baby and all the Goblins surrounding him. A typical day... Kelly was nowhere to be found, so Sarah decided that rather than talk to Jareth again, she should confide in her friend. She knocked on the door to her friend's bedroom, but got no answer. Now what was she supposed to do?

"She is already gone," A masculine voice said, coming from behuind the young Queen. "Kelly is in the gardens outside. It's time for you to begin your training."

She spun to face her husband. "But what about the child?"

"Oh, that. The runner failed, as they_ always_ do. Now where would you like to have your first lesson?"

"But what about the baby? What are you going to do with it?"

"Don't concern yourself with things such as that, Sarah," In his voice was a hint of warning. "It is best_ not_ to. Now, where to begin? Ah, yes... Let's go to the library, we should not be disturbed there."

They walked silently down the hall to where he had indicated. It was a long way from their bedchamber. Sarah was not happy about going in there with him. She was not happy about having to face him at all, with him knowing her secret now. She regretted ever having told him what happened while she was in that cell... She tried not to think about it, but the memories just kept surfacing in her mind; tormenting the girl.

Jareth's expression was blank, as he held the door for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kelly was having alot of fun playing with the big furry animal she had given to Sarah as a wedding gift. She had gotten up rather early, considering she had spent so much of the night awake, and at the palace. It was alot nicer than the caslte she was staying in.

She was almost tempted to ask if she could stay there. At least she'd be closer to that blonde stud. He was so beautiful, she was certain he could never fall for a girl like her. But she still liked him, in spite of it. She knew it would be weird to ask if she stay in the palace, if she were here to see her friend. It would only make sense for her to be where she was. But still... He was alluring.

While she played in the field with Ranger, she found her mind constantly straying back to him... Why couldn't she focus on anything else? Kelly sat down in the grass to take a quick rest, and Ranger rested his head on her leg, as he lay next to her. She idly looked at the green grass, and realizes it was not grass, but clover. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were all four-leaf-clovers. _'Ironic...'_ Wait, was that one with no leaves? Kelly chose to pick it, because it was difficult. _'Hah... A no-leaf-clover. How clever...'_ She also picked one of the others, the ones with four leaves. _'Just to be on the safe side.'_ She told herself. After all, she needed all the luck she could get.

Feeling like visiting the library, Kelly got up, and headed that way. She didn't have to call him for Ranger to follow. She knew he would be on her heels, and he was. One inside the castle, he wandered of some place, leaving Kelly to do as she pleased. She went to the library...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, she finally told him. Reactions not what you expected? Don't worry, they're not what I expected either... Well, this chapter was supposed to be longer but this just felt like such a good place to cut it off for now. The next one will be up much sooner than it took for me to do this one. I had to update Jareth Meets Jack again, so please forgive me. -- (Go check it out, you'll know I'm not lying). I am SO losing interest in that story. But I still LOVE this one! So this will have the next update, yay! I hate doing two stories at once. But I can't help it, I get sick of just one. Then I get writer's block, and the only way to cure it seems to be to write more, but not on the same thing. It's weird, I know.**

I am happy about how the plot is shaping up so far. I'm not quite sure what to do with Kelly yet, she's kind of an extra right now. But it's fun to write about her, IDK why. The whole clover thing was completely random and unplanned. Most of these last two chapters was unplanned, actually. But now back to the evil-ness! Did I screw up horribly? Please R&R!

-Kaline Reine


	33. King of Goblins, Teller of Secrets

**Disclaimer: Here is yet another chapter of the same story, which I still do not own. I haven't owned it for the last 32 chapters, and I don't own it now. That should cover it... **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 33: King of Goblins, Teller of Secrets**

Sarah never knew it was so hard to be a Queen! She cringed when she thought of how she'd been behaving lately, compared to what was really expected of her.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" She placed a dramatic hand to her head, mortified. "I must have made such a fool of myself..."

"Not at all," He pulled her to him, as he sat on the couch, and she fell to her knees to straddle his lap. "I find you rather elegant, your Majesty."

His lips played along hers as if he had done this many times before... Oh wait, he had. Sarah felt lightheaded and dizzy with need, as his tongue licked across her lips; first one, then the other.

"Jareth..." She moaned into his neck, as she returned the favor of his kisses.

Just then, the door swung open without ceremony. Just as Jareth was about to chastise his minions for disturbing them, his eyes met with a certain pair of mortal blue ones, and he forgot what he had been about to say. His mouth hung open in what looked like surprise, the words were lost on his lips.

"Oh," Kelly averted her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"That is quite alright," Jareth fund his tongue, while Sarah slid off him, to sit beside him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and jokingly looked from one lovely lady to the next. "Unless you'd like to _join_ us?"

"Jar-eth!" Sarah smacked him across his shoulders playfully. "Be nice! It's alright Kel. He was just showing me what's _expected_ of me as_ Queen_." She smiled, as the double meaning of what she had just said hit her. If he could be that way, then so could she.

"I just came to talk to Sarah," Kelly said.

"In that case, I'll be right back."

The brunette got up and left the room with the blonde, leaving the Goblin King to sit and ponder what it was they were talking about. DId he go too far with his jokes? No, it was probably something else.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, what's going on?"

"I just have to ask you," Kelly blushed. "Who was that guy that was telling us that story last night? I want to know his name."

"I doubt Zach would approve, but... That was Marek, why?"

"Oh, no it's not like_ that_. I love my boyfriend; Zach is a great guy. I would never betray him, Sarah. I'm just... Confused. Maybe I need to make new friends while I'm here, I don't know."

The Goblin Queen's features held a knowing smile, but she let the subject go. "There are some people here in the Underground that are dangerous..."

"Is Marek one of them?"

"No. But Jareth's _'father_' is. And Marek works for Jareth's father. He's just not a good person to be around, trust me." Kelly thought she saw her friend trembling, but she let it go for now. "And if Marek is around him much, I don't know _what_ that means. But it probably isn't good."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Sarah knew that look. "Kelly, what are you planning?"

"I don't know what you mean," She said, defiantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Darkek and the short haired Farie girl made their way through the seemingly endless forest. They had been taveling for days, and still there was no sign of the Faerie Kingdom he had been told about. He could swear they had passed that rock before...

Adriana liked being with Darkek, but she had other things on her mind. She had become lost, and she had no idea where they were going. But she couldn't bring herself to admit that she didn't know exactly what she was doing. She did not want to appear weak in front of her handsome companion. The other girls back at home would surely envy her for this... If only she hadn't gotten them lost, she wouldn't be in this mess! A cloud of worry descended over her, dragging her spirits down. She felt a hand grab her arm from behind.

"We've been this way _at least_ a dozen times," Darkek spoke to the Princess accusingly. "I think you are leading us to our death. Why do you do this?"

"I forgot the way," At least she admitted it.

"Sure you did. I _do not_ like girls who lie. I thought I could trust you, Adriana. After helping you escape, the least I expected was your thanks, not your betrayal."

She tried to take a step back, but she could see his dark eyes blazing with fury. She stumbled backward, and fell. "No, I would _never_ mislead you. I wish I knew the way, but I can't seem to find the Faerie Kingdom. I know it was right here, I- I swear it was!"

"Your words mean nothing to me," His hand tightened around her neck, as he advanced on her. Darkek used his arcane magic to strengthen the force he was using. He felt her bones crushing beneath his grasp.

"Please..." She choked. "Don't... Darkek, I... l-love y-"

The Faerie was never able to finish her sentence. Soon, her emerald green eyes that once held the light of the forest had gone dull, empty, and lifeless. Her air supply was cut off, and she died at the hand of the one who had once risked everything to help her. He spit on her, and turned in the opposite direction.

"Your love means nothing to me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening, Sarah joined the others for dinner. She had been given some alone time to think. Jareth encouraged her to start keeping a journal, but she was not sure whether she liked the idea of writing down her personal thoughts for all the world to see. If someone wanted to know something about her, they should ask her, not read about it.

She was a little worried about Kelly. She hoped she stayed with Zach, she liked Zach. And Marek's brother did help Adriana escape. That made her more than a little nervous...

Despite all this, she was happy about finally telling Jareth the truth. She hated keeping anything from him. But she just hadn't felt ready to talk about it with anyone, especially him. Of all the people she knew in her life, he was the one whose opinion of her mattered the most. She considered asking him what he was going to do about it, but then decided she'd rather not know.

"You are _late_," The Goblin King observed, when at last his Queen entered the dining room where he and Kelly sat. When she said nothing, he continued. "Remember that lesson we had earlier today about etiquette?"

"Yes," She blushed, feeling his eyes upon her as he rose and pulled out a chair for her. "But I thought it would be best if I first set a bad example, then tried to amend it."

"Excuses. You always have one..."

Kelly tried her hand at lightening the mood. "So where have you been?"

"In my room," Sarah ventured carefully. She didn't know what this was leading up to. But she didn't particularly care, so she began eating her dinner.

Jareth gave her a look. "You mean the room _we share_."

"If you don't like it, then give me my _own_ room."

"Be nice to him," The blonde girl was only trying to help, and Sarah saw that. "He was there for you in your moment of need. The least you can do is be polite, like he said. I know you've been through alot since you got here, but chill out. It isn't _that_ bad. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"I don't feel like talking about it right now," She switched from idle chatter with her friend, to glaring at her husband. "And I see that someone amongst us has a loose tongue. Among _other things_ which are loose, as well..."

"Sarah!" Jareth was outraged. "I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior in front of company, or my servants. If you find yourself incapable of holding a polite dinner conversation, then I suggest you leave."

She was appalled. First, he had obviously told her best friend a horrible secret of hers, and now he was insulting her?! This was going too far! Wasn't this the reason she ahd run away in the first place? It was coming back to her. It all boiled down to her just not trusting him.

Sarah gathered her courage which had previously been spilt all over the cold stone floor. In a matter of seconds, she was on her feet, and through the heavy swinging doors that she had come in through.

Down the hall, heavy, daring footsteps could be heard. But they were not nearly as heavy as her heart. She slammed the door to their bedchamber shut behind her, with a loud ominous sound. Once inside, the young Queen collasped in her river of tears, unable to bear it any longer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't until later that night that the Goblin king finally joined his bride in bed. He slipped into the room silently, so as not to disturb her. He found her sleeping sweetly, eyes closed, and salt trailing down from her puffy red cheeks. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sarah had been crying.

Feeling sorry for her, he placed one hand behind her neck, and lifted her lips to his passionately. She seemed to stir at first, but then went back to sleep. When he continued his ministrations, glossy green eyes gazed back at him sleepily. They were both silent for a long time, until she took his tongue into her mouth. That was when soft moans began rising from both of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, I hope this was to your liking. I know it wasn;t the most horrible, painful death I could imagine, but it was fitting. She was killed by the only one person she ever loved. I love the irony there. So it seems Adriana may have escaped, but she did not get away. Hah, fooled you! Well, looks like this is all I have written for this chapter. Sorry to leave on such a cliffhanger. And don't worry, Jareth and Sarah don't stay mad at each other much longer. I think they are long overdue for another heartfelt talk, don't you? More evil fun, coming soon! Please R&R. I wish someone new would review, that always makes my day. So if you've been following this story from the beginning, and are now to this point... Well, then I've supplied you with hours of free entertainment by this point. So how about a review, hmm? I would love you forever and ever if you did. :) **

-Kaline Reine


	34. The Movement of Cities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. But I do own Slow Burn, and the new characters involved in this story. I also own the settings that I create, etc. Enjoy! **

WARNING: This chapter contains mature adult content. Although, it's not as bad as the rape scene and kind of romantic, really. If this still offends you, then you can skip past the first section, and read only the last two parts of this chapter. You have been warned!

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 34: The Movement of Cities**

"Sarah, wait," He told her gently. "I am sorry about what happened at dinner earlier."

"Sorry doesn't fix damage already done. After all, 'what's said is said'."

"_Do not_ throw my own words back at me," Jareth licked slowly along her jawline, coming closer to her ear.

"I trusted you with a secret, and you told someone else."

"You are correct. I only told your best friend, Sarah. It's not as if she were an enemy to you. Besides, we both know it was only a matter of time until you spoke with her on the matter yourself."

She placed her arms around the Goblin King in spite of herself. "But that's just_ it_, Jareth. It was my place to tell Kelly about what your father did, not yours. I'm sorry if I was out of line... But it's a very painful subject for me, and it's _not fair_ what you did!" How she sounded like a sulking child at that moment...

Jareth was more than a little distracted by the lovely woman that lie before him. She was lying innocently in his bed, wiyh her blood red dress spralwed out around her. It made her look like a flower; a delicate and beautiful red rose. And he had but to pick her...

"Jareth," She got his attention, after looking down, and noticing that his mind was clearly elsewhere at the moment. "Pay attention! You made this mess, and now you have to fix it."

"And fix it I shall," He growled sexily, and sprang on her, unleashing his predatory instincts.

And then it happened. The lovely red rose spread herself open for him, allowing him entry. It was not perverse, it was a serene act of nature and of beauty. It made being with her make sense to him, and she being with him make sense to her. In this delicate balance of perfection, they were entwined... And it felt right for both of them to be together like this.

But Jareth was not ready to really start the fireworks just yet. First, he wanted to properly seduce her, even though she was more than willing. And of course, they had to finish their conversation.

"...But not until I get what I want first," He finished his sentence from earlier. "I suggest you sit and back and enjoy it, while I remedy the situation, Sarah."

She moaned, as Jareth licked a hot path over her body, until his face came to rest near her most sensitive spot. Sarah felt his tongue dart out here and there, driving her mad with need. And what's worse, was that he was still talking...

"Do you forgive me yet?"

"Yes!" Her answer was more of a pleasurable groan, than it was an actual statement. "Oh, _yes_, Jareth! Please!"

"I see I don't have to beg you for your forgiveness, my love. You are too busy begging _me_ to ravish you."

An odd sound filled the room, as her hand reached down to stroke him, while his tongue caressed her intimately. Was he purring?! Sarah repressed the urge to giggle, and he stopped what he was doing.

"Is there a problem?" He eyed her, climbing back up to press his lips to her neck in a hot gesture. He was still making that... weird sound.

"Jareth... Are... are you _purring_?"

"One might call it that."

"What does it mean?"

"It means I am in a state of absolute bliss," he looked her in the eye now, as he laid on top of her gently. "Haven't you ever heard a cat purr before?" She nodded. "Well, it's the same deal. Fae are not like humans. Consider it a sign of my more _feral_ side." The last bit was said as more of a sexy growl than anything else.

Sarah wasn't sure whether she should find it comforting, or disturbing... Either way, it was something she'd have to learn to like. But he was right, it did have a certain feral quality to it. At least he was unique.She was content to let him do as he pleased, so long as her needs were met. And she had a feeling they would be met soon.

Jareth was taking his time to please his bride. She looked so beautiful, as she lay there, so peaceful and serene. And she still looked like a red flower, although her petals were now being crushed under his lean weight.

They continued their dance of pleasure and love, long into the night. Until at last, the Goblin King took his Queen. He entered her with long, slow strokes that were as painfully pleasurable as he could manage. They cried out each other's names, to still the silence that had setlled into the dark night. A spiritual energy seemed to glow around them, while they danced together, between the silk and satin sheets. He had already deflowered his flower, long ago, but now was when she really consented to being picked. Sarah at last gave herself fully to Jareth, and fell even deeper in love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Days passed, and time went by. Sarah continued her training so that she could make a fitting Queen for her subjects. She had learned how to act and speak, and what titles to use to address which people. And the last thing she was taught, was how to behave at her coronation. This was the day she would learn what would happen and what she should do. She was looking forward to it, because a coronation sounded like such fun... And she had, after all, always dreamt of being a Princess.

Shortly after she had awakened, the young Queen had her daily bath, and completed her morning ritual of having breakfast in her room. Jareth had long since awoken, eaten, and gone off to tend to kingly matters. She chose a light blue dress, with little silver leaves embroidered all over it for the last day of her training. She wore her hair down, as always, and hooked one side out of her face with a turquiose blue hairclip. Jareth knew of her style, and had lots of things tucked away into her vanity drawers.

"Ready for your lesson?" The man with the wild blonde mane and crazy eyes poked his head into their bedchamber. The man that Sarah had grown to love...

"Yes," She said, leaving the room to join him. The light makeup she now wore was perfect for her complexion. She seemed to glow with vitality.

The pair strolled through the castle in perfect harmony. They passed Ranger on the way, who had a big bone with him that he seemed to be taking off to hide somewhere. The castle cooks and other Goblins had grown quite fond of him since their new Queen had brought him with her.

It was a perfect day, Sarah decided. The warm sun flowed through the windows of the massive library with ease and vigor. Jareth took his seat on the blood red couch, and Sarah sat down next time, as she always did. Everyone knew betteer than to disturb them during this time. They only had two days until the ball, and time was short.

"We shall begin with the coronation ceremony today," The Goblin King told her. "Time is short, and we must move on from the etiquette lessons. We can always gets back to that, later. After the ball."

"Okay..." Sarah was clearly more than a little nervous.

"Alright. First let me tell you about the coronation. It is a ceremony, as you know, that is used to crown a new Queen, or in some cases, a new King. But it's also a bit more than that. Coronations in the Underground are very different than those you may have learned about aboveground. They are also used to determine the purity of the new ruler."

"But... Isn't it already too late? I mean, didn't we...?" She ended her question abruptly, hoping that he would understand her meaning.

"Not _that_ kind of purity," Jareth rolled his eyes. "It is an old tradition that a spell will be cast to see if you are really pure of heart."

"Does it hurt?" She asked nervously, to which he chuckled lightly.

"Not at all. It is a simple spell, really. You won't be expected to wear an actual crown, but during the ceremony, you will be escorted outside onto the balcony of the palace by me. As Goblin King, it is _my_ duty to introduce you to the subjects of the Goblin Kingdom. They will all be asked to be in attendance, though they must gather outside, as none but those who were cordially invited are allowed to enter the palace."

"It sounds... so formal," Sarah cut in. "And I imagine I would feel like such a mean Queen for not inviting everyone. How do you people live with yourselves?"

"That is off topic," Jareth rose, and poured himself a glass of brandy. He offered some to his Queen, but she politely turned it down. "We simply do as we must to ensure everyone's safety. No more, and no less."

He then proceeded to tell her how she would be required to dress, walk, talk and act that night. Sarah didn't really like the idea of being so stuck up, but what choice did she have? It had sounded fun in the beginning. But now this whole training thing seemed hard. Before he could finish, a thought ocurred to her.

"Wait... I just remembered something. I've wanted to talk to yuo about it for a while now, but I keep forgetting."

"What is it, love?"

"Earlier this week, when you sent me and Kelly to your parents' palace... Something strange happened. I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I'm not so sure. We seemed to have gotten there by... magic."

Jareth arched an eyebrow, as he reclined comfortably across from her. "And why is that so surprising to you? We are in a place of magic. Why should there not be magic to aide you?"

"Because I'm mortal." It was such a simple answer... "I don't have magic."

"What if you _did_?" He watched on seriously, as he saw Sarah'a eyes widen. Clearly she had suspected it all along. He laughed hysterically. "I'm only joking, of course. I did grant you the use of 'certain powers' during your last little visit here. But they were _not _permanent. You were able to travel there so easily due to my magic; an enchantment I had placed upon you so that you could go to my parents' palace and back."

"You jerk!" She playfully hit him on the arm. "You had me_ really believing_ that for a second!"

Jareth sneered. "Well, it isn't my fault you are so gullible. Now, back to the coronation ceremony..."

Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned. This was going to be a long day...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Queen Susuanni smiled, as she felt a piece of her heart being torn from her body. The magic which binded her soul with her only daughters was severed, which could only mean one thing. Her evil spawn, Adriana, was dead.

"Let us rejoice," The Faerie Queen said to her people. "For the evil that has plagued us for so long is noe gone."

There was cheering and lots of rejoicing. They threw a festival in honor of her death. Susuanni smirked to herself. She knew it had been a good decision to change the location of the Faerie City while her daughter was away. She never knew it would turn out so good. She had merely hoped to be rid of her presence. But Adriana dying had been a pleasant surprise for all to enjoy.

What no one knew, was that someone else lurked in the shadows, watching their merriment. Watching, and waiting... He would wait for a long time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Before you ask, I don't know where the whole purring thing came from. I just thought it was cute. Lol. I didn't want to go into too much detail about the ball and what is going to happen. I like to keep you guessing! I hope I was able to keep Jareth and Sarah in character. I tried. And as for the last bit at the end, with Queen Susuanni... She moved the Faeire City so Adriana would get lost. And that was why Darkek killed her, b/c he thought she was leading him into a trap or something. So in a weird sort of way, her own mother contributed to her death. Classy... I hope it was an enjoyable chapter, anyway. Thoughts, suggestions, questions, comments? Send me a review or message and I will get back to you. I answer reviews, so please R&R! Oh, and next chapter is when the ballroom scene begins! **

-Kaline Reine 


	35. Start of the Ball

**Disclamier: I own no rights to Labyrinth, it belongs to Jim Henson, and some other people too, I think. (insert rest of standard disclaimer here). **

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! I give you the much anticipated ballroom scene! Hooray!!!

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 35: Start of the Ball**

Everyone in the castle beyond the Goblin City was busy getting ready for the ball. Yesterday, Sarah and Kelly had spent all day being measured for the dresses they were to wear. kelly was a bit worried when she heard their dresses were to be a surprise, and were designed by Goblins, but chosen by Jareth. He had promised not to let them down, but that still did not help her nervousness. Ironically, Sarah seemed fine with the whole thing.

The girls were sitting in Kelly's room, which has been temporarily prepared as a makeshift dressing room for today, when someone knocked.

"Ladies," A taller Goblins announced, when Sarah went to get the door. "Your garments are here."

"I can't _wait_ to see them!" The blonde girl hopped off the edge of the bed where she had been sitting, and snatched one of them from him.

"Kel, that's not nice," Sarah chided. "How do you know that one's yours?"

"You sound like my mother. Of _course_ this one is mine! _Look_ at it!" She held it up to show Sarah.

It was a light lavender purple color with a long flowing skirt, and was almost sleeveless. In place of sleeves, it had two huge purple roses sewn onto the shoulders. The neckline rose well over her collarbone, suspended by the roses. It was made of a shiny, silky fabric that seemed to make her face glow when she held it up to herself. And the color really set off her deep blue eyes, too.

If Kelly's skirt flowed, then Sarah's dress bounced. In all the right places... It dipped low in the front to show off her cleavage. But of all the colors, Sarah didn't have to guess why Jareth had chosen that one for her. Taking the peach colored dress carefully, she thanked the Goblins and sent him on his way.

"Oh, it's just beautiful!" The Queen exclaimed, when she looked at it for the first time. "I don't like the color, but I see why Jareth chose it..."

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Because well... Peaches are somewhat of an inside joke between us."

Kelly laughed. "Of course, that makes sense. You two are _so cute_ together! It's like you're supposed to be together. I wish I could find someone like that..."

Sarah smiled. "Maybe you will, Kel. What about Zach? He's nice."

"What _about_ him?" The blonde snorted. "He's boring and useless. And he can't even hold down a job! I need someone more mature, I think. But it would be stupid for me to even bother looking while I'm here."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go back home, and that would just break what's left of my heart. But let's not worry about that, let's get ready for the ball! I've always wanted to go dancing..."

Sarah sighed, knowing her friend was right. She was glad she had ben able to figure things out for herself so easily. It had take her over two years to sort out her own feelings for Jareth.

Letting it go, each girl diligently helped the other into her dress. Then, Sarah did Kelly's hair for her. She thought it would better up, because that was how she usually wore it. But the Queen had other ideas. Sarah went to work then, brushing it and spraying it, and even using a curling iron to style it for her friend. It looked dazzling when she was done, and hung free, dangling to her shoulders. Kelly approved, with a big wide grin.

"I'm amazed. It looks so good, thank you!"

Sarah returned her smile through the big mirror. "Don't get too excited. We still have to do your makeup."

"I'd rather do it myself. No offense, it's just that..." She thought for a moment. "I trust me more."

The brunette shrugged. "Suit yourself."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In what seemed like no time at all, the two girls were ready to go. Jareth came by to escort them both to the palace, since they had no means to get themselves there. For a brief moment, as he stood with a hand poised before the door, he imagined what it would be like to have _two _lovely ladies on his arm at the ball that night. He would be the envy of all others. But, he realized, with Sarah at his side as his Queen, that was plenty of a reason to be envied.

"Are you ready, ladies?" He extended a gloved hand to eah of them.

Sarah gasped at the sight of him. He looked devilishly handsome this evening. Oddly, he wore no sparkly flashy design. His outfit did not match hers, unless heaven and hell were the theme of the evening. Jareth wore all black. He was dressed similar to the way he had been just before he had lured Sarah into the crystal ballroom so long ago. No, they did not match, but rather complimented one another nicely. It was fitting. Sarah was not upset, even though his choice of clothing was not something she was find of. She refused to let a little think like old memories spoil her evening.

Boldly, she took his offered hand, and was followed by Kelly, who did the same. Jareth looked at both of them with approval. He was most pleased when he saw Sarah's hair. It was similar to the way he had chosen to arrange it when she was under his spell before. But she had added her own flair to an older style; made it different and unique.

He idly wondered whether she'd noticed the double meaning of what the color of her dress represented. As they walked, Jareth thought that if she did get his little joke, she did her best to ignore it. She had put on a shade of eyeshadow that could only be described as peach. While Kelly's makeup was much more heavy and dark than Sarah's, her lilac lipstick went quite well with her peach dress. Kelly wore her usual cosmetic gear, not a thing was changed. However, both of them seemed to possess an inner glow that could be doused.

...Or so they _believed_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the ball, the first person Sarah recognized was Xithieron. How could she not feel his eyes on her? She ignored it, and focused on finding a friendlier face to notice. She saw Sirion seated at the knight's table that Jareth had taught her briefly about. No one but knights, or their ladies, were permitted to sit there. She noted that there were others seated around him, and knew they must be knights too. He did not appear to have a lady with him, how sad.

The music played some forbidden, enchanting tune that Sarah knew but could not place. It was definetely ballroom music. The tempo was slow, but the beat was amusing and lighthearted.

"May I have this dance?" To her severe relief, it was Jareth who had asked her. She saw that kelly had gone off to get something to drink. Alcoholic, most likely. She was not too happy about not being able to find love at such a young age. Sarah felt pity for her, but decided she had problems of her own, and it would be best to forget them with Jareth.

"Of course, my King," She smiled at the thought. He was hers; all hers. Her King...

Halfway through the song, as they were still entwined in each other's embrace, another King approached them.

"I believe," A silky voice announced haughtily. "That it is the father-in-law's right to dance the first dance with the new Queen."

Jareth scowled knowingly at his 'father', but shoved her into his arms. "Have it _your_ way, father. You always do anyhow."

Sarah was silent, as she danced in his arms, which jostled her about forcefully. He did not possess the graceful movements that Jareth did. "Let me go." She said quietly, not wanting to make a scene, but needing to get away from Xithieron.

"I will _not_," He smirked at her, and made her feel like he was undressing her with his eyes. He was. "It is my right as High King to dance with anyone I so chose. I have many rights as a King."

She went stiff in his arms, refusing to cooperate. At last, the song ended, and he let her go. But he made a big show of kissing her hand, and telling her goodbye. "Until our paths cross again, my sweet." He purred obnoxiously. "And soon they shall..."

"Sarah!" Her friend's call awoke her from her frightened haze. "Over here!"

"Having fun, Kel?" Sarah asked, clearly distracted, and desperately looking for Jareth. Where _was_ he?

"No, but I wanted to get you away from that creep. Knowing what I know, I just had to do_ something_! Jareth went that way." She pointed into the crowd somewhere.

"Miss me?" In a puff of dust, her husband appeared behind her. His familiar and welcome touch was very comforting at the moment.

"Yes! I was so-"

Whatever Sarah had been about to say was interrupted by Queen Penelope. She stood at the front of the ballroom, on a small platform at the top of some stairs. "May I have your attention, please?" Slowly, the murmurs died down to hear what the High Queen had to say. "It is time for the royal knighting ceremony to commence. Would you kindly join me, Sirion?"

"It would be an honor, my Queen," The tall, well-built black man walked up the short stairway to join her.

"You may kneel, sir Knight."

He did as told.

Queen Penelope waited politely for her husband to join her. When he did, he was carrying an obsurdly large sword. "I knight thee," He pronounced, as he touched the blades to Sirion's right shoulder, then his left, and then proceeded to use the tip of the blade to carefully raise his head from it's bowed position. "Sir Sirion, of Denlarr. You may arise, Sir Sirion."

He did as instructed. And it felt great. Now was his long-overdue moment of glory. Sirion had been in service for the Underground for a very long time. While he resided in one of the lesser kingdoms; a place called Denlarr, he was still worthy of this great honor. He had earned it well, by any rights.

"I thank you, my King." He went back to where he was, and took a seat.

"We shall proceed with the Goblin Queen's coronation shortly," Sarah heard Xithieron's cold voice say. "However for now, I advise you all to eat drink and be merry!" This was followed by a round of applause from those in attendance.

But there was a small group of three people, well two people and a Fae, who were not applauding the wicked High King. This was a fact that did not go unnoticed by the masses.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this chapters was supposed to be longer, but... I think the next one is. Probably. Maybe. Yep, you guess it. Xithieron is up to something. And it is NOT good. But enough spoilers, you'll see for yourself. Just don't hate me for ruining the ball. Hate Xithieron. (::points::) It's HIS fault! Anyway, I hated making Sarah dance with him. But it had to be done. Just his way of being an arrogant bastard. Lol. And Jareth is moody, and just not very happy at all! Do you blame him? At least Sirion finally had his moment of glory. Things get better for him later, though. I have many surprises coming up soon, don't miss it! I would really love to have more reviews, too. Show me some love, people!**

-Kaline Reine


	36. Angels in the Ballroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Angel of Mine" by Monica, and yes I know it wasn't really around back then when the story is set, but I can't help it. It was just a fitting song for the moment. Also, I changed a few of the words so they would not be so laid back. You'll see when you read. And I don't own Labyrinth or any of Jim Henson's creations.**

**Slow Burn**

**Chapter 36: Angels in the Ballroom**

As soon as the quiet of the ballroom was overcome with it's usual humming rhythm, Sirion politely excused himself from the table, and made his way over to Jareth and his Queen.

"Congratulations," Sarah was the first one to see him approach. "It must be quite an honor to be made a knight."

"Yes, it is," He smiled warmly at her, and shook the Goblin King's hand. "How have you been, old buddy? Has your kingdom been alright since the attack?"

"Sirion, really. You do make me feel quite 'old'. Can't you call me your _'young_ friend' instead?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sire," He returned the blonde Fae's smile. Then, he looked beyond him to another blonde. She was breathtaking.

Kelly had no idea who Sirion even was, but apparently he was held in high regard here. She met his smile with one of her own, and batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

He moved past his childhood friend the Goblin King, and had to ask. "And who is _this_ lovely lady? I don't recall meeting you before, miss."

"My name is Kelly. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too," He smirked, knowing she was trying to sound upperclass to impress him. "May I have this dance?"

"But there's no music pla-" That was the first time she noticed the music. A new song started, just as she slowly took his hand, to be led out onto the dancefloor.

_When I first saw you, I already knew..._

"You were saying?"

_There was something inside of you..._

Jareth took Sarah's hand as well, and led her to a spot somewhere in the general vicinity of where Sirion and Kelly were. The song was a type of classical music again, but this time there were words. Sarah thought she might have vaguely recognized it from somewhere, but she wasn't sure.

_Something I thought that I would never find..._

Jareth sang along with this first line. "_Angel of mine_..."

Marek had been standing in the corner; a wallflower. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't looking for her. Suddenly, he spotted his blonde jewel from across the room. His eyes instantly locked with hers, as finally she noticed him.

_I look at you, looking at me..._

But she was still dancing in another man's arms. The one who had just been knighted; Sirion. He was known as a noble and valiant man, so she could have done alot worse.

_Now I know why they say the best things are free..._

Kelly was enjoying herself with Sirion, but when she saw the look of despair on Marek's face, she knew she was dancing with the wrong man. He was so... beautiful. Even thoug his eyes were starting to waver; flickering away from hers. She knew he knew she was watching him.

_I'm gonna love you boy, you are so fine..._

Jareth and Sarah were holdsing each other as if they'd never known there was anyone else. She was so grateful for him. What would she ever do without her other half, this strangely divine Goblin King?

_Angel of mine..._

Sirion whirled her this way and that, she was a superb dancer. Yet this lovely girl seemed to be distracted by something. He knew somehow, that she was looking for someone. What a shame it was not him.

_How you changed my life you'll never know..._

Marek knew that if he didn't make his move now, he might never get to. Summoning all of his courage, he took timid steps forward. But at the last minute, he changed direction, and went to pour himself some wine.

_I'm different now, you helped me grow..._

Jareth was staring so intently into Sarah's eyes, she thought she could melt under his gaze. She was completely happy at this moment. No matter what the future held, they both knew they would always moment together, frozen in time.

_You came into my life, sent from above..._

Perhaps the wine would help to steady his nerves a bit. Marek had never been one to easily find company with women. He had never even been in a real relationship before, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself. She could never want a guy like him... And yet, something in her deep blue eyes said she was already his.

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love..._

Kelly politely excused herself from her dance with Sirion. "I really must go now. Thank you for the dance." She curtsied, just as Sarah had showed her, before walking away.

_I'm looking for you boy, you're right on time..._

She grew nervous now. She had to find those striking hazel eyes again. Fearfully, she continued onward through the vast crowd that seemed to swallow her up.

_Angel of mine..._

Sarah was having a wonderful time, but she had to spoil it for herself by thinking how much like Jareth's father he was. She hated to think about it, but it was still in the back of her mind.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share..._

"Sarah," He purred in her ear. "I love you."

She was stunned. No, this man was definetely anything but like his father. "I love you too."

They continued their beautiful dance. It was not long before a circle had formed around them. Everything was dancing, including them.

_No one in this whole world can ever compare..._

Marek knew that if he did not her soon he may never have this chance again. He had to find the beautiful Angel that had enchamted him so, before it was too late. he could not stand to lose her before they had even begun.

_The way you move is still on my mind..._

At last, their eyes met once again. He knew it was her, and she knew it was him. It was as if they were drawn to one another from across the voids of worlds. How ironic that she had been brought here to him by sheer chance. The irony was not lost on Kelly either, as he reached out for her. She took his arm, when he offered it to her, and he pulled her in close, knowing she wanted him to. Though no words were said between them, they both knew the other wanted to be with them.

_Angel of Mine..._

Xithieron was growing more and more impatient, with each song that played. This one seemed to take forever to be over with. He did not like being forced to watch another man dance with his Queen! He could not stand for this much longer... But he knew it was only a matter of time.

_What you mean to me you'll never know..._

For this one brief moment, when Marek danced with her, she wished he could give her forever. And he could, in a way that no other had. Because, she realized with a shock, no matter what happened later, this moment would never be taken from them. They were together eternally in this one hazy moment.

_Deep inside, I need to show..._

Kelly felt her heart slow, as she felt each time his skin made contact with hers. It was like electricity running through her veins. It was not like that when Zach touched her, back aboveground.

_I never knew I could feel each moment..._

Sarah was looking at Jareth, as if she had never seen him before. He marveled at the way she managed to look exactly as she had two years ago, when he had first appeared in her parents' bedroom window.

_As if they were knew..._

Marek and Kelly glided gracefull through the other dancers, as if they were made for one another. And in a way, they were.

_Every breath that I take, the love that we make..._

They were standing so close now, as they moved together. She could feel his breath on her face, as she edged closer to his lips. Marek smiled at her, and Kelly smiled back. At last, she had found the one she was meant to be with.

_I only share it with you, you, you, you, you..._

There were no words that needed to be said between them. Eyes of hazel and blue were locked together in an intimate gaze.

_When I first saw you I already knew..._

Jareth knew at long last what he saw in his little mortal. When he gazed into her emerald diamond eyes, he knew for certain. She would always have power over him. She held his heart in the palm of her hand.

_There was something inside of you..._

The blonde pair, brought together by fate, danced as they came near the edge of the dance floor. Their dance forgotten, as they began anew, walking hand in hand into a corner. Marek was shy, and had no clue where this was going. But Kelly had ideas of her own.

_Something I thought that I would never find..._

Sarah and Jareth stood as the music began to fade, simply looking at one another, as if for the first time. They smiled, true to their hearts, and he led her over to introduce her to a group of Fae, of the high courts.

_Angel of Mine..._

Kelly gasped as the sensation of Marek's perfect lips on hers flooded her senses. They were in a dark corner, and not many people were apying attention. They still had not spoken a single word to one another yet. Marek had never even experienced a kiss before, so he was quite content to allow his blue eyed angel to take the lead.

She ran her hands through his long straight locks. He was a great kisser, and Kelly was in heaven. As their tongues melded, she let her mind wander... If just kissing him was this intense, what might be in store for her later?

Marek was happy, for the first time in a very long time. He had focused all of his attention on being a proper warrior for the High King and Queen, he had lost track of what was most important. She was intoxicating, and he wanted more.

Kelly's head fell to his shoulder, as it had once while they were dancing. They remained like that for the longest time, until finally they were noticed by onlookers, breaking the moment they would always share.

_Angel of Mine..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know not too much happened in this chapter, and I am sorry for that. IDK how this song will go over with my readers, but... I tried, okay? And I have a much better song in store for later. This just seemed right for Kelly and Marek to get together. And I know I changed a little bit of the song, and also cut it short. Why did I cut it short? B/c the chapter was over! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this, and please R&R as always!**

-Kaline Reine


	37. Evil King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, it belongs to Jim Henson, etc. Thanks for reading, here's the chapter. **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 37: Evil King**

Kelly and Marek were just about to lock lips again, when they were interrupted by the High King's voice. Sarah looked at Jareth, who held her protectively in his arms now. When once she shunned him, she now looked to him for protection in her moment of greatest need.

"It is now time for the Goblin Queen's coronation ceremony," Xithieron's voice boomed across the room.

"What are you doing?" The High Queen remarked in a hushed whisper. "It isn't time for the ceremony yet. That's not for another hour."

"_Shut up_, you witless wench!" He hissed back at her, just as quietly. "I know that. This no longer concerns you. After tonight I will _finally_ be rid of you!" He made it look to the others as if he were murmuring terms of endearment to his wife. Penelope was shocked, and did not bother to hide it.

"Goblin Queen, please ascend the stairs for your coronation." He looked at Sarah sternly, compelling her to obey. She did.

"Sarah," Something in Jareth's eyes warned her that it was dangerous to go, but hwe was powerless to stop her.

She shot him the sweetest smile, and it nearly broke his heart. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

Sarah knew it was customary for the Goblin Queen to recieve a blessing from the High King and Queen before she was joined by her husband for the rest of the ceremony. She left the Goblin King's side, to join the man who had taken advantage of her in the worst way possible. But she had put all that behind her now. She was a true Queen, and her demeanor showed it.

Kelly watched her friend with glee. After all, this was what she had been called here for. Had her husband really been telling the truth about what happened to Sarah? If he was, she had some nerve going up there like that. Marek looked like he was in awe, too.

"I stand before you, High King of the Underground," Sarah began her memorized lines with flawless skill. "Not as a peasant, nor as a Princess, but as a Queen. I ask for your blessing upon this sacred ritual."

Xithieron's silver eyes paled, and his heart hardened to her. "I give you_ no_ such blessing, former Goblin Queen."

There were whispers and murmurs throughout the large crowd that had gathered. Her breathing quickened and she could feel eyes on her. She felt him take her hand, and she tried to pull back, but he jerked her forward with a firm grasp.

"W-what?" She stammered, not knowing quite what to make of this.

"I give you no such blessing, because... You cannot be rightfully wed to my son. You are _pregnant _with my child, Sarah. I now take you as my new bride, as High Queen."

"That isn't true..." The girl's words fell on deaf ears.

Penelope gasped, and went forward to break them apart. "_You cannot do that_!"

He slapped her hard, causing her to fall down the stairs. The High King chuckled cruelly. "Yes, I can," He smirked evilly, showing his devilish fangs. "And I _am_. When we were kidnapped , and held in the cell together, I cast a fertility spell to seed you with my child. And I have succeeded."

"Let me go!" Try as she might, she still could not manage to wrench her hand away from that monster... "I don't want to be your Queen!"

"But you have no choice... It is the King's choice and right to wed whomever he wishes. I hereby declare my marriage to 'Penelope' null and void, on the grounds that she is unable to bear me an heir." He said her name, as if he were spitting vermin from his mouth.

There were gasps and shouts. "Is it true?" One Fae asked the High Queen,

"Yes," Penelope stood now, with tears in her eyes, at the base of the stairs. She was injured, and could not stand without help. The two subjects who stood closest to her had helped her up, so she did not fall. They helped her away from the stairs, in case something else happened. It was nice to know there were some who were still loyal. "I cannot have children..." She choked out the rest of her sentence.

Xithieron has apparently been checking up on his Fae laws. He was within his right to do as he had just done, but that did not make it morally right. Most everyone could plainly see that. Jareth was growling with anger now, he could not help it. Marek and Kelly were just watching from their corner with wide-eyed concern.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you," Marek told her. "I have to help the Queen. It is_ she_ that I serve, not that pig."

Kelly only nodded, speechless.

"You can't _do_ _this _to me!" Sarah was sobbing in front of a thousand strangers now. And she didn't care. This was humiliating. "I'm already married. _To Jareth_!"

"I also declare that nonsense to be null and void as well. Although I suppose that I should_ thank him_ for delivering you so easily to me. Shall we continue with the coronation? It was my intent to crown you as High Queen on this day, not as Goblin Queen the way it was expected."

The doors to the ballroom burst open, and a redheaded woman with bright rainbow colored wings, and a crimson ballroom gown entered. "Stop this madness at once, Xithieron!"

_'Sue?'_ Sarah thought, but kept her mouth shut. She looked just like the woman who had helped Karen plan her wedding. Tanya's mother, back aboveground...

"I am Queen Susuanni," She announced to those who did not know her title. "Queen of the Faeries. And I am here to stop this charade, this instant! 'King' Xithieron, and I use that term _loosely_, it was you who set up the entire kidnapping yourself! You made my daughter into the cowardly, wicked creature that she was when she died!"

More gasps and murmurs came from the crowd. A steady hum now filled the ballroom, but never got over the level necessary to still hear what was being said. All eyes were on the High King now.

"She speaks the truth. I did do that. And so much more... But it no longer matters. Sarah is now pregnant with my child, and she is to be my Queen. And there is nothing that can be done about it. I am the King, and it is by my hand this deed has been done. I claim both this woman and her child as mine."

"Not so fast," It was a young blonde haired Fae who spoke next. Marek was in the middle of the floor near Penelope, his eyes gleaming. "If our Queen was unable to bear you children, then how do you explain your 'son', the King of Goblins?"

Jareth was nowhere to be found, but presently no one was really looking for him. Although Sarah still scanned the crowd from time to time, in search of her beloved husband. At las she saw him working his way up to where she was being held tightly in her rapist's evil clutches.

It was good that Xithieron didn't see him. Jareth motioned for her to look somewhere else, so he could surprise his 'father'. But it was too late, and Xithieron saw him. Knowing what he intended to do, the High King spoke his name, as he aimed a leisurely hand at where his adopted was sneaking through the crowd.

"Jareth," He said, freezing the Goblin King in place where he stood. he could still speak, but was rendered completely immobile where he stood. "Was abandoned when he was a baby. We took him in and said he was our son. He is not of noble birth, nor blood. Which _reminds _me..." He placed a thoughtful hand to his chin, while still holding Sarah tightly by the wrist with the other. "That would mean he is not even entitled to hold the Goblin throne. Goblin King Jareth, I hereby strip you of your title as such."

"You are a _bloody bastard_!" Jareth grew angrier by the second,. Were he not frozen to the spot, he would have gladly murdered the high King, then and there. He had lost his crown, and the love of his life. What else did he have to lose, anyway? "You _will _pay for this, Xithieron! I will see to it!"

But there was nothing anyone could do, as Xithieron continued with the ceremony. Sarah had been looking forward to it all this time for this?! She was so angry at the man, she could have easily killed him herself! But she couldn't even free herself from his grip, much less do anything else about it.

He continued with his little speech. "I construed this _entire _ordeal of yours, Sarah. But think of it this way. It is for the greater good. Now this kingdom will finally have a worthy heir! And I will have the wife I have always dreamed of..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Please don't hate me! It gets bad again, but it's just for now. Don't jump to conclusions about the outcome, either. You may be surprised... Well, I hope this does not disappoint. A fitting conflict, and I threw it in right at the last second, just as you thought everything would all be okay. What he says is technically true, it has been that way since the beginning. This is just piecing everything together. Lots of question about the situation will be answered in these next two chapters. And if you want Sarah and Jareth to live, I want lots of reviews! Lol. Of course, I wouldn't really kill them, but you know... It's going to be a fitting ending for a great fic. And as always, please R&R! I love reviews! And even if you don't review, I still have to say thank you for taking the time to read this. **

-Kaline Reine 


	38. The Vile Crown

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. XP **

Slow Burn 

**Chapter 38: The Vile Crown**

"But I'm not _pregnant_!" Sarah insisted.

"Oh, you _aren't_?" He boasted, still looking an awfully lot like Jareth at the moment. That was when it dawned on her.

Jareth's voice rang out above the whispers of the crowd. "She has no signs, nor is she showing! You are a coward, and a liar! You rapist pig, you had best let her go, unless you wish me to unleash my wrath upon you!" He was bluffing, of course. Even as he stood, he felt his powers draining from him. Xithieron had stripped him of his title. And while he still held Fae magic, Jareth no longer held his Goblin King abilities.

"Sticks and stones, sonny boy."

Queen Susuanni spoke up from the back of the room, as she slowly made her way forward. "I suggest we call for a healer. I know of one who is most trustworthy, and forthright. He is called Senshetsu. Shall I send for him?"

"Yes," It was quite a surprise when the High King was the one to agree. "Call for this healer. None but the one who casts the fertility spell can tell whether the child has taken seed or not. And believe me when it say that _it has_. The child is mine, and these deeds cannot be undone."

With a wave of her hand, Susuanni summoned Senshetsu, who was her cousin. He appeared before them all, with short wispy blue hair, and a friendly smile. Some looked shocked at his coloring, he looked so odd...

"Ah, a water sprite," The evil King remarked knowingly.

"Let me go!" Sarah was still trying to free herself, to no avail. Senshetsu made his way up to where they stood, wearing his robe of water.

The Nixie quickly took her from the King. "I shall return her to you shortly." He recieved a stern nod from the King, but the look on his face said that if he did not, there would be consequences for it later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah found she could not get away from this man, either. His turquoise eyes looked so kind, but his expression and attitude toward her were cold. He used some sort of water magic to bind her hands behind her back, like magical handcuffs. He led her down a bright, cheerfully colored corridor to where a plain white door opened for them.

The room was ordinary, and boring. Mostly everything was doen in solid white. Sarah knew it was useless to try reasoning wih him to release her, he had already told the King he would return her. And besides, that wouldn't be fair to him; he would only get in trouble for her benefit. She would not ask that of anyone.

"Sit on the table over there," Senshetsu told her, while securing the door behind them.

She silently did as asked, and was glad to see that her water cuffs were removed. Her hands felt cold, so they must have been made of ice, she decided. He wore nothing but a bluish-white robe, which made him look strangely like some kind of Roman doctor to her. She had expected a typical gynecological exam, but this was way different.

Senshetsu turned around, with some kind of yellow powder in his hands. He did ask that she remove her dress, but he did not leer at her in any way. Instead he left the room, saying he would return in a moment.

He reappeared in the ballroom, and at first Xithieron thought he had let Sarah escape. Senshetsu asked for him to remove his right glove, and he did so. A yellowish powder was rubbed into his palm, and after a few short moments, it turned gray. The healer captured it in a water bubble, and tucked it into his robe. He then repeated the same process with Jareth, but he had to remove his glove for him, because of the immobility spell that he was still under. In a few moments, the powder changed to a dark purple color.

"I thank you both for your cooperation in this matter," Senshetsu made his way humbly to the door, after sealing Jareth's powder inside a bubble as well. "I shall return as soon as the results are clear."

Sarah was still sitting up on the table, and she winced, as the healer put the cold yellow powder onto her belly. He rubbed it around in small intricate patterns, and then carved some symbols in the dust using his fingers. After speaking some words in an ancient language, the powder turned...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth could feel that his magic was still waning, but he also felt the strength of Xithieron's spell wearing off as well. He was glad for that, at the very least. He knew that no matter what the outcome, he would always love Sarah. His sweet Sarah, with the emerald-diamond eyes, and the laugh that could melt even the coldest of hearts. He knew there was a possibility that they would be torn apart forever. But it was only forever, not long at all...

Meanwhile, Marek had left the former Queen's side, and returned to Kelly. "Is she okay?" The girl was anxious to hear the status of the Queen. She seemed like such a nice lady, and now she was being cast aside for another.

"I believe she will be fine," He smiled shyly at her. This was the first real conversation they'd had. "I have come to offer my support to you. I can see that you are upset about this too, and you need my help more than the Queen does."

"technically, she's not Queen anymore, right?"

"That is correct, but Penelope will always be Queen to me." They smiled at each other for a brief moment, before he spoke again. "I can only hope that your friend is alright."

"Sarah will be fine," Despite her words, the girl still looked at the door her friend had been led through, with a worried look. "She's stronger than most people give her credit for."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Purple?" Sarah remarked. "What does _that_ mean?"

"This is a way to tell who is the father of your unborn child."

"But... but I'm not pregnant," She argued.

"Still stuck on _that_, are you?" Senshetsu smiled a warm and comforting smile at the poor girl. "If you were not with child, the powder would have remained yellow. It did not, which means that you are." He removed two bubbles filled with a strange kind of colored sand from his robe. One was gray, the other the same odd shade of purple that her stomach had turned. He showed them to her.

"What are those? What do they mean?"

"Impatient, are you?" He chuckled. "These are two samples of the same powder, one from each of your... men."

"Xithieron is not 'mine' and he _never will be_!" She crossed her arms sullenly, and was rapidly approaching desperation. "Just please tell me which one of those is Jareth's, so I can ease my mind. Now!"

"This one is from Xithieron. And this..." He held up the purple one before her eyes. "Is from your rightful husband, the Goblin King."

Reaching out to touch it, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew the father of my child could never be anyone so wicked... Wait a minute, I'm _pregnant_?!"

The realization of what that meant was just starting to hit her. It was like a bomb going off inside her brain. This whole moment seemed surreal to her, somehow. How could she be pregnant? Sarah wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that right now. But at least it did not belong to the man that had raped her so brutally. That was something to celebrate.

"Maybe Xithieron will let me go now..."

"Don't get your hopes up, girl," Senshetsu helped her lace up the peach colored dress in the back, so that she could be dressed properly. "Xithieron is not one to give up so easily. He has tried many times to create an heir, with many different women. Why, I remember the day he sired Jareth, as if it were only yesterday..."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, please excuse me, my dear girl. You will forgive the musings of a tired old Nixie healer..."

"No, no, no," She got to her feet, and replaced her matching shoes quickly. "What did you say about him being Jareth's father?"

"There are few who know of this, but it is true. I was the one who delivered him all those centuries ago."

"So Xithieron and Penelope _are_ his real parents? But I thought..."

"The Queen could not have children?" Sarah nodded, while listening intently. "That is true. He belongs to the King, but not to Penelope. No one speaks of it much anymore. I was made to swear an oath never to breath a word of this to anyone."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I highly doubt that you will be telling that monster anything concerning what has happened in this room."

She smiled, knowing he was right. And she just couldn;t wait to rub her news in the King's face. "We should get back to the ballroom." She said solemnly, and the healer nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I tried to get this chapter up for you early, so no one flipped out b/c of the suspense. Lol. I will get the next one up ASAP too, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I recieved for chapter 37! (::hugs you all, and gives you chocolate::) Anyway, I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. I am glad I came up with a neat way to tell who the father was, without it being gross. Lol. I love magic... Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! And as always, thank you for reading.**

-Kaline Reine


	39. Murder and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. I do own that which I create. Thanks for reading.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence, blood and gore. I wanted to do it differently, but it just came out this way. If this offends you, you might want to skip over a certain someone's death scene. I will not say who, as I do not want to ruin the chapter. If you are fine with people being killed, then read on, and feed your bloodlust, Lol!**

Slow Burn

**Chapter 39: Murder and Love**

While Sarah was away, Xithieron was growing more and more confident that the baby was his by the second. He had finished the incantation to complete the crowning ceremony without her present. The current Fae laws granted him the freedom to do just that.

"And thus, I name Sarah as my new High Queen. Long may she reign."

Reluctantly, all of his subjects joined in, as was required of them. "Long may she reign..." They were hesitant to aide him, and each earned dirty looks from Marek, Penelope, Kelly, Sirion, and Jareth in turn. Susuanni also remained silent, but she only waited near the front of the ballroom, patiently.

"The deed is done..." The High King, and Sarah's new husband, murmured to himself. "And now, there is no going back."

Just then, the doors that Sarah and the Nixie healer had disappeared through swung open. She clutched her stomach protectively, and Senshetsu's expression was completely blank. As a healer, he prided himself on the confidentiality of his patients. However, this time all be expecting, and required, to hear.

"Well?" The King sternly demanded.

Everyone could see the look of worry on Jareth's face. Sarah had locked eyes with his, ever since she had entered the room. She refused to look at the evil man who had raped her, and tried to seed her with his child.

"She is pregnant," Senshetsu smiled with pride at this statement, remembering how the girl had argued about it earlier.

"Enough games. Who is the father?"

"Jareth, the Goblin King."

There was a long and awkward silence, and everyone could plainly see that Xithieron was not happy about this. What no one knew, was that Jareth had long since regained the ability to move. But he felt it necessary to allow his father to think that he was still immobile. At the very least, he could hope to have the advantage of surprise on his side.

"That is not possible," The silver-haired Fae remarked coldly. "I cast a fertility spell to ensure that she was seeded with _my_ child, and no one else's. You are_ lying_!"

Despite the tone of Xithieron's voice, the Nixie remained calm and collected, as he always did. "There is no need to shout. I can prove it, look here."

He held up the three bubbles for all to see, and Sarah felt a sense of pride surge through her upon seeing them again. She was happy that Jareth was the father of the unborn child, and not... She shuddered when she thought of him. There were gasps and more various sounds rising up from the crowd. Jareth smiled wickedly. He had known all along. Even he did not know how, but somehow he had known.

Senshetsu continued addressing the King. "Tell me, Xithieron... When you cast the spell during the girl's seeding, did it ever occur to you to remove the spell afterwards?"

Silver eyes grew wide, as a look of shock and then terror spread across his features. "I- I did not know that I had to... I thought... it had already worked, so..."

He seemed lost in confusion for a moment, and that was when Jareth took the oppurtunity fate had given him. Slinking down, and hiding behind various other Fae subjects so as not to be noticed as quickly, he moved as close as he could to the stairs without being seen. He had to get up to that platform! Just before he slipped out of the crowd, circling around to corner his father, he felt a hand on his lowered shoulder.

"Take this," Marek whispered.

Jareth looked questioningly at him, as a piece of cool ivory was placed in his hand. It was the handle to a magnificent and impressive looking dagger, with a long curved blade. He didn't have to look up, as Marek nodded to him solemnly, to know what it was for.

The healer continued. "If you were careless enough to leave the spell in place, each new man that the girl had been with would have been successful in impregnating her."

"I can't _believe _this..." He ran a hand through his well-aged hair. "Why didn't I thi-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of choking.

Xithieron felt strong hands around his throat, and he knew it was too late. Jareth snapped one arm around his father's throat, and pulled out the dagger the warrior had given him. It was no doubt made of iron, since it had been sheathed up until now, for both Marek and Jareth's protection. The Goblin King may be without his powers, but he would take _great pride_ in killing this man, after what he did to his precious Sarah...

Sarah and Senshetsu took a few steps backward. The Nixie shielded the girl, just in case something happened. He did not want her hurt. She was upset by what was happening, but at the same time she wanted to help.

No one really moved to help their fallen King. They would not interfere on Jareth's behalf, for fear of punishment should something go wrong. But they would not stop him from doing what was right, either. In a single moment, the King was stabbed through his evil black heart, and Jareth and his love could live in peace, at last. Sarah felt nauseous when she saw that her husband was not done with the body. He knelt down to where Xithieron's body had fallen. Then, using the dagger given to him by his friend, he sliced right through his father's neck. Jareth lifted the bloody corpse by gripping the fine silvery strands, and held it up so that all the crowd could see. This was folowed by cheers, and a vomiting Sarah.

"Let's get you cleaned up," The healer who held her protectively took her hand, and ushered her back through the doors. He could sense her reluctance to leave. "Everything will be fine now. We'll come right back in a few minutes."

"Yes, thank you..."

Her knees felt weak and her hands shook a little bit, but Sarah would be okay. She knew that the man that had scarred her so badly had been punished. And she wasn't sure what to do now. Hell, she had no idea what would happen next. But she knew she was safe, and her harm had been avenged. That was enough for now.

Senshetsu cast a quick refreshment spell over her, to fix her soiled clothes, and her hair that was in such disarray. He then led her right back into the ballroom, looking like a true Queen once again. Jareth was there, waiting for her to join him.

"Xithieron named you as Queen before his death," Jareth assured her, as he felt her gentle embrace engulf his very soul.

She looked into his eyes for guidance, just as she always had. Even in the Labyrinth she had always looked to him to guide her. "What does that mean? What happens next?"

"Currently, you are High Queen, with no King to be spoken of."

"_You_ are my King. I married you." This was followed by various "ooohs" and "awws" from the other people in the room.

"Our marriage was declared null and void. You may rule alone, or you may name whomever you wish as your King, Sarah. The fate of the Kingdom is in your hands."

She thought back to long ago, when she was only a girl reading lines from an old storybook. Never had she dreamt of a day like this. It was the most glorious moment in all her life. Carefully, Sarah looked at all the subjects crowded into the room. There were all manner of Faerie, Sprite, and Fae. Her eyes wandered over to Sirion, who sat calm as ever, in a very knightly pose. She looked at Marek, who was certainly one of the most handsome men she had had the pleasure of feasting her eyes upon. She looked over the vast expanse of crowd, emerald eyes skipping over every man in the room. But Sarah knew there was only one man for her. Jareth.

He had looked worried for a moment, but his heart warmed at her words. "I name you, Jareth, King of Goblins as my King. You are the only one I could ever be with, and you know that."

"Well-spoken, my Queen."

They shared an overzealous kiss, to seal the deal, so to speak. Some in the crowd were crying, but they were obviously not upset at having lost their prior King. But instead, they were happy for their future leaders, who made even the darkest future look bright.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: HahaHAH! It was actually Xithieron's fault that Jareth got Sarah pregnant. How is that for an awesome plot twist? I like Senshetsu. I made him up completely randomly. I was like "Hmm... This story needs a healer..." And I just made these last three or four chapters up as I went along. The Fae-style DNA test was fun to do, too. I feel creative right now, as you can tell. What a shame this story is almost over...**

**I am glad that Sarah and Jareth have finally regained their rightful place. But will things stay that way? You'll see when I post what is probably the final chapter to this story. And thank you all for sticking with me this far! I hope the ending lives up to your expectations as well... Please R&R!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	40. And um That's it! Sorry

**Slow Burn**

**Chapter 40: And um... That's it! Sorry...**

**I am sorry to dissappoint, but as it has been brought to my attention by more than one of my faithful readers, I guess that really is a good place to end the story. And so you will have to wait for the sequel to find out what happens next... The final chapter that I WAS going to post does not really fit into context with the story, anyway. And so, my lovelies, for now... This will have to be the end. I am sorry there is really no chapter here, but Jareth and Sarah are High King and Queen of the Underground. And that is all, for now. I promise to have the sequel up soon though! I just have a couple of more things I have to take care of first, and then I will post it. **

**I would like to thank you all for sticking with my story to it's completion. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, that was posted... yesterday. THANK YOU ALL and I hope it was enjoyable, with a fitting ending. Be sure to look for my new stories, they should be up soon!**

**Fondest wishes,  
-Kaline Reine **

Just to make you happy, here is a preview of the sequel that is to come, just to prove to you that I really am going to do one!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Jareth was getting ready for bed, and Sarah was just returning from the kitchen, after getting herself something to drink. She didn't want the life growing inside her to die of thirst, after all! She saw Kelly, and was curious as to how she'd gotten back to the castle without help.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" She stood with her hands on her hips, before the door to her room that Sarah's husband had given her. Both girls giggled.

"Marek brought me back here. I told him I wasn't ready to live with him just yet. I may be experienced, but I am not like my Mom."

Sarah remembered Kelly's Mom. She was not a very good role model, but she was a nice person, at least. She knew where her friend was coming from, all the same. "That's good to know. I mean, you should stick by how you feel. I think it's good you're going through a proper courtship with him and everything."

"Yes, but that still leaves one problem..."

No it didn't! The way Sarah saw it, everything was fixed to perfection. The evil King was dead, they were in their rightful place once again, Penelope had been given her own room just down the hall as well, Marek had been crowned King, and Kelly got her man, so to speak. "What's wrong now?" She whined. Even moving the stars wouldn't have been good enough for this girl. _'Good luck, Marek,'_ She thought. _'Your'e going to _need_ it!'_

"I was just thinking... I'm supposed to go home tomorrow."

"Oh, I completely forgot. But what about you and Marek?"

"Now you see my problem..." Kelly sighed. "But you know what? I don't think I'm going back. I mean, I don't have to, do I?"

"There've been mortals in the Underground before and after you. I don't see why you'd ever have to go back, unless you wanted to visit your family."

Suddenly, Jareth was standing behind them. So, they had an eavesdropper... "Sarah, that reminds me. Don't you miss your family?"

"Yes, I do. It's just Karen that I don't miss."

They all laughed at her statement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I hope that helps, for now! I can't reveal too much more, and I am really not so good at doing reviews, so please don't judge the sequel by this alone! And like I said, I really hope you are not all mad at me, b/c I will finish this, but chapter 39 was just such a good place to leave off... **


End file.
